


Being Human

by BitsandBobs, Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsandBobs/pseuds/BitsandBobs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU to the movie: Dr. McCoy, in the interim between the Enterprise catching Khan and needing his help, invents a way to basically shut off the gene enhancements that made Khan physically superhuman.  So, instead of getting the better of Kirk and company on the bridge of the Vengeance, they get the better of him.  But at Khan's trial, Kirk stands up for him and asks that as part of his rehabilitation, he join the Enterprise crew on their five-year mission.  After all, he's a mere human now, so what could he possibly get up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanized

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Star Trek. Damned show is how I found myself in this slash mess to begin with. And after a hiatus from the fandom for a long while, this new movie drags me back, kicking and screaming. But wow, there was too much lovely chemistry between Khan and Kirk for me to ignore, and fortunately, BitsandBobs was there to help me indulge a little. I hope you'll like our first posting for this fandom.
> 
> Also, please do ignore the complete lack of reality in the courtroom scenes. We went for a bit of drama instead. :)
> 
> Also, definite SPOILERS ahoy!

James T. Kirk strode into Sickbay, trying to exude confidence and strength, despite having just admitted to his First Officer that he had no idea what the hell he was doing. The sight of the superhuman Khan, so calm and collected under such heavy guard, made his insides tighten with nerves and something he didn't care to examine too closely. Damn his libido anyway.

Leonard McCoy picked up a small medical implement from his table, reluctantly leaving behind his experiment with the tribble. He moved to Jim's side, carefully palmed the object to him, and whispered, "As we discussed, this should even the odds a little."

"Thank you, doctor," Jim said, trying for formality in front of their guest.

McCoy just gave him a dubious look and returned to his tribble, determined to figure out the secrets of Khan's remarkable immune system.

"So, you know how things stand," Jim said forcing himself to meet Khan's ice blue gaze. "I need your help to get us out of this." 

Khan sat where he had been led, still and impassive, listening as the doctor poked and prodded the little churring creature under his examination light. "Indeed," was his only reply, as he fixed Kirk's brilliant blue eyes with his own, narrowed just slightly, as he took the young man in. Impulsive, rash, headstrong...all the signs of a poor leader. And yet this crew followed him with absolute surety. Fools. He allowed the barest hint of a smile to curve his lips. "So you've decided to actually listen to me, have you?"

"Obviously, Admiral Marcus didn't give me much of a choice," Jim said with a controlled smile. "You know that ship and you know the Admiral. The only question is, are you pissed enough to follow my orders and help me stop him?"

"Your orders?" Khan scoffed, though his voice was still cool, collected. Though, the mere prospect of being able to reach that ship...and the Admiral on-board, made something in him, something deep inside, tingle and burn with the fire of a thousand suns. His smile grew by just the merest fraction, and his eyes seemed to glitter. For this chance...he could lower himself to work with this boy of a captain. "I would do anything to see him utterly destroyed.."

Well, that was easy. And terrifying.

Jim nodded and said, "Well, that's good because what I have in mind is not exactly a cakewalk." He gestured toward the door. "And we don't have a lot of time to do it in. So, let's get a move on." He headed for the door, certain the security guards would be right with him and faking an assurance about Khan.

Fuck, but the guy was creepy...and hot. Mostly creepy. 

"And just what role do I play in this plan of yours?" Khan asked from within the ring of guards he seemed to have drawn with him. His eyes were trained sharply on the garish yellow shirt that Kirk wore. "You seem very eager, yet I have to wonder...do you really have anything to go on? Or are you merely thinking things up as you go along?"

Kirk barely refrained from rolling his eyes and then figured, what the fuck, Khan couldn't see him, and gave in to the urge for a very exaggerated eyeball twirl. "Why don't you tell me?" he asked. "You are the man with the superior brain." He headed into the airlock and pulled out one of the suits for a spacewalk.

"Indeed," Khan said -almost purred, really-, "..but that is beside the point. And, my, my...aren't we getting snippy, Captain?" His voice was still low, even as a soft chuckle escaped him. He did, however, take in where they'd arrived at, and just what Kirk was doing. Airlock...it was an absolutely mad idea, but he knew that it would work. If nothing else, he alone would reach the Dreadnought, and the Admiral. Still with one eyebrow ever so slightly raised, he followed suit and pulled out the second suit as he stood beside Kirk in the airlock.

Kirk tugged on the skintight suit, ignoring the other man's proximity and graceful movements. "Scotty, can you hear me?" he asked, calling his engineer.

"Aye, Captain," Scott said. "I'm on my way to the hangar now. This ship is giant."

"Let me know when you're in position," Kirk said and opened the hatch that would shoot Khan and himself toward the Dreadnought at breakneck speed. "You ready?" he asked the taller man.

"Of course," Khan replied as he shot Kirk a sidelong glance, thoughts once again turned to finally being able to exact his revenge on the man who had turned his life into a living hell. With ease, he fitted his helmet onto his head and managed yet one more glance at Kirk. "The question is, are you, Captain?"

"I was born ready for doing stupid stunts," Kirk assured him breezily and climbed down the ladder, getting into position. "Scotty, are you in position?"

"One moment, Sir, I'm running," Scotty said, obviously out-of-breath.

Kirk stood next to Khan and tried not to fidget like a toddler. He hated downtime, but didn't want to make himself look anymore foolish in front of Khan. Bad enough he'd managed to beat himself up while punching and kicking the other man. No sense adding to the already pathetic image Khan had of him.

Khan stood motionless beside Kirk, listening to the sound of the Scot panting and running down a very long stretch of runway. The very same stretch of runway that they would soon be landing on. Khan's lips twitched into another sort-of smile at the anticipation -the delicious anticipation-, and glanced yet again to Kirk, so obviously trying to suppress...something. Excitement? Nervousness? Bladder control? Khan did not care to know. "Do you do this every time you're about to be shot out of an airlock?" he muttered, allowing one eyebrow to arch gracefully. 

Jim feigned nonchalance and said, "I don't know what this you refer to." He was grateful when Scotty called back, voice worried.

"Oh, no, no no, Captain. This airlock is wee. I mean like four meters wide. It's like jumping out a window, off a bridge into a shotglass."

"That's nothing," Jim said and felt Khan's eyes turn to him, one of the first really human gestures from the other man. "I've done that before," he told both men. "It was, uh, vertical jump. Look, nevermind. Just get the door open, Scotty."

"Yes, Sir," the engineer said, not sounding convinced at all.

"A vertical jump?" Khan echoed, disbelief never more clear in his voice. "And what an exciting tale that must be." He sounded anything but interested, focused on one thing, and one thing only. The airlock would not be any matter for him to reach, even having to dodge around the debris that floated just beyond the door. He wondered, briefly, if he would have to drag Kirk's limp body with him when his head collided with a piece of shrapnel. Then again, he could always leave him there. "How much longer?" he muttered, and how his fingers itched to curl around the Admiral's throat.

"I'm at the manual override now," Scotty's beleaguered voice came over the channel. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Never mind," Jim said. "Spock, begin the countdown to launch."

"Yes, captain." Spock's voice was next over the channel as he began to count slowly. "Ten....nine....eight..."

Beside Kirk, Khan's eyes were once again fixed on the airlock door, his gaze firm and unwavering, just as his thoughts. He cared nothing for this boyish captain or his crew. They were just the means to a very satisfying end.

"Six..." With each count over the channel, Khan's heartbeat slowed to match his breath, slow..steady...perfectly controlled.

"Five..."

Jim knelt down to match Khan, activating his helmet's viewscreen, so he could see what was up ahead. His entire body readied itself, even as his insides found the calm and center they always did when performing stupid, death-defying stunts (like jumping out of a car going off a cliff). Mouth quirking into a grin, he murmured, "This is gonna rock." 

As he activated his own viewscreen, Khan yet again allowed one eyebrow to rise, but merely sighed stiffly to show his annoyance.

"Three....two.."

Kirk allowed himself one whoop as they shot into space and then concentrated on not getting killed. Veering around space junk, ducking debris, trying to maintain course, these were the moments he used to live for. And then his helmet cracked, Khan disappeared and his interface went out.

"I'm flying blind!" Jim said.

Spock frowned at the visuals he saw on the screen. A large chunk of debris was right in his path, and Kirk had lost all sight of the route. "Captain, there is an obstacle straight ahead. Move three-point five degrees left, and you will clear it, but you are still far off course. Do you still have sight of Khan?"

"Negative," Kirk said and tried to angle himself back into place without any system to guide him. "Did we lose Khan?" He sounded a little more upset about the idea then he meant to. 

Before Spock could respond, a second voice crackled to life over the channel.

"I see you, Kirk!" Khan easily dodged another piece of debris, and appeared before Kirk, sleek form cutting easily through the darkness. He made no sign of catching the hint of emotion in Kirk's voice, but did allow himself the slightest grin. "Follow after me."

Kirk simultaneously slowed and veered over to follow in Khan's wake toward the...still closed door. "Scotty, we need that door open now!"

"I'm kind of busy here, Captain," Scotty said, eyeballing the giant security guard who'd just appeared. "Are you a Starfleet Officer because you look like private security to me?"

And now, for one brief second, Khan felt...something approaching apprehension. The door was still closed, and the man that Kirk had put in charge of opening it was failing at his job. "The door! Now!"

Kirk heard Spock doing a countdown over the communicator and some sort of babble from Scotty in the background. And suddenly, the door opened, and Jim angled himself in. He flew several meters, before Scotty shut the airlock, and he found himself rolling and scrambling down the giant hangar, Khan beside him. They ended up in a tangle of limbs at Scotty's feet.

"Welcome aboard," the Scot said with a sheepish grin.

Khan gave a grunt as he glowered up at the Scot, none-too-pleased to be pinned beneath part of Kirk. The lower part, if he was any judge.. His arse -and, no, it is not in any way fine or attractive, his mind snapped- was in his face. With a heavy sigh, he shoved Kirk off of him and extricated himself from the tangle they'd landed themselves in. "Wonderful timing, really," he growled, wrenching his helmet off. As he got to his feet that small manic grin was again on his face as he looked around the hangar to get his bearings...

Jim grunted as he was shoved to the side, but scrambled gamely to his feet. "Pretty slick timing, Scotty," he told the engineer, even as he began to strip off his helmet and suit. "You even managed to worry the superhuman. By the way, this is Khan. Khan, meet Scotty. All right, let's go get Admiral Marcus."

Scotty just looked even more confused, but nodded at the last. "The Admiral's gone a wee bit around the bend." 

Khan only barely registered what the two were talking about, other than it concerned Marcus. "I suggest you follow me, if you don't want to get yourselves captured or killed," he said smoothly as he headed down a hallway, as if driven by some inner fire, and one that was burning very hot. The Admiral was very, very near.

"Well, shit," Jim grumbled and tossed Scotty a phaser. "This is going to be fun. These phasers are set to stun, but I don't think theirs will be, so don't get shot." He hustled out after Khan, aware of Scotty on his heels. "Wait up."

Hearing them behind him, Khan ducked down another hallway, every sense in his body tingling, alive with the prospect of revenge so near he could almost taste it. Down another hall he turned, glancing back to see Kirk only once before he turned and slammed his fist into the helmet of a guard and quickly disabled him with a strike to the back of his neck. So, stealth was hardly on their side, but he didn't seem to mind a bit. "Ah, and here come more of them. Wonderful."

"I don't think it will bother you," Kirk muttered and launched himself at a burly guard who came at him from the left. Compared to Klingons, a few humans weren't that worrisome. He thought Scotty might disagree, when he heard the engineer get punched by someone half again his size. 

Khan made his way through the number of bodyguards that dared come at them, and incapacitated them easily, though he would have found it just as easy to snap their necks. But, his eye was focused elsewhere. Listening to Kirk punch out someone behind him, he found himself smiling ever so slightly, though he was convinced it was due to anticipation. With a quick movement, he had knocked out yet another of the Admiral's guards and made his way onto the bridge, a manic gleam in his eyes.

"Jesus," Scott breathed, having caught sight of Khan tossing large men around. "Is he helping us?"

"I kinda think we're helping him," Kirk said grimly and burst on to the bridge, phaser already firing. A quick flurry of blasts and all of the bridge crew were down. He turned the phaser on Admiral Marcus and said, "Please get out of the chair, Sir."

Marcus looked from Kirk...to Khan...and back again. He hadn't expected peaceful negotiations. "You're working with him, now?" he asked, staring at Khan, who, unlike the others, did not carry a phaser. He didn't need one. And this fact, the realization that, like Frankenstein, his 'creation' had come back for him, did not fill him with fear. Just resignation.

"I am not 'working' with anybody," Khan growled as he took yet another step closer to the man who had ruined his life. One snap, and the man's neck would break like a twig. But that was too easy. Far, far too easy, and too quick a death. This man deserved pain. 

Kirk took an uneasy step back, phaser swinging between the two men. "And you were doing so well," he told Khan. "Admiral, either way, you're done. Please step down from the chair and don't make me stun you and drag you out of it in front of your daughter."

Scotty moved to stand beside Carol Marcus, his own phaser held out to encompass both Khan and the Admiral. He really hated this.

Marcus sighed and looked between the two again, but only for a moment, as he was grabbed from the chair by his shirtfront and hauled up so that he was eye-to-eye with Khan. "What do you want from me?" he asked, staring into the man's eyes, now showing the barest hint of fear.

At this, Khan gave a low, mirthless laugh and merely lifted the man higher, fingers beginning to go around the Admiral's throat. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that."

Kirk flinched and said, "Khan, let him go. He deserves a chance at a trial, the same as you do. He's done a lot of awful things, but killing him won't solve anything." 

"It would give me peace," Khan snarled, looking now to Kirk as his fingers tightened even more. Looking into the man's eyes, he grinned. Fear, yes, he could see fear -smell it. "Give me one good reason I should let this man go."

"I'm thinking that telling you it's the right thing to do isn't going to get me anywhere," Jim said. "Fuck. Look, if you do this, there's no future for you. If you spare his life and give yourself up, I'll stand up for you at your trial. I'll make sure everyone knows how you got pushed into doing the things you did. Please don't make me stop you."

Khan gave Kirk a venomous glare and made no move to loosen his hold on Marcus' collar. "There is no future for me here," Khan growled. "He ensured that!" 

"There can be a future here," Kirk argued. "You can't say there isn't until you explore every option. And there's a lot of options out there! But they're all out of reach if you kill him. So let him go! Please."

Khan's eyes traveled to Kirk's once more. "What do you know of the world?!" he spat. "There is no place for me in it. Not what I've become." Still, he continued down this path, his mind working only on the desire to see the Admiral dead in his arms, but even so, Kirk's words had somehow managed to worm their way into his mind. "This is the only option for me. This is the only thing I desire, above all else..." And, slowly, he tightened his grip on Marcus' throat, digging his nails into the soft flesh...

"Don't make me stop you!" Kirk shouted, reaching for the medical device that, according to Bones, should neutralize the genetic advantages in Khan's code. Literally knock them out for the duration.

"You? Stop me?" Khan snorted now, a sharp bark of laughter. "Oh, yes...I would like to see you try..."

"No, you really won't," Kirk said softly and activated the device. According to Bones, the effect would be immediate, but he kept the phaser trained on Khan, just in case. 

In that instant, something that Khan could have never believed happened: he stumbled. Staggered beneath the weight of the Admiral in his grip and dropped the man to the ground. Shock. Disbelief. "Wha-" He gaped. It felt as though all strength had fled him... eyes wide, he stared at his hands, his arms; all were still perfectly toned, muscles firm, but they did nothing. His immense strength and sense, every aspect of his physical perfection -gone. "What....did you do?" Khan snarled, ice-blue eyes fixed sharply on Kirk now, his contempt for Marcus gone as, in a rage, he charged.

Kirk dipped the phaser and shot Khan in the right leg, before he stepped back to avoid his stumbling form. "Welcome to being just another human," he said. "Scotty, secure the Admiral, please." His phaser remained trained on Khan.

Scotty moved to lock his weapon on the Admiral. "Keep where you are," he said.

Khan stumbled forward with a surprised shout and crash landed at Kirk's feet.

Marcus, for his part, looked amazingly relieved at not being strangled...at least until he found himself staring down the barrel of a phaser. Swallowing, he held his hands out, ready to be cuffed and led off. At this point, anything would be better than the rage he just stared in the face.

"Dr. Marcus, would you open a hailing frequency to the Enterprise, please?" Jim asked, keeping an eye each on Marcus and Khan. He breathed a sigh of relief when Spock answered the hail and said, "Mister Spock, please convey my congratulations to Bones for me, would you? And prepare a skeleton crew to hold this ship until reinforcements arrive from the Federation? And some security guards, those would be nice, too."

"Aye, Captain, I shall relay your orders immediately," Spock replied and made a motion to get the crew ready. "Is there anything else you require?"

"As soon as we get the reinforcements, everything should be good," Jim said. He looked down at Khan and said, "Maybe Bones should beam over to look at the crew...and Khan." 

Spock hurried off to mobilize a crew with guards, having only glimpsed the situation Kirk was in. Though he appeared to be alright for the moment, logically he knew that such circumstances could change at any given moment. And he said as much as he beamed them over to secure the ship and guard the prisoners.

In response to Kirk's comment, Khan gave a soft groan, the shot to his leg enough to render him incapable of moving, but not enough to render him unconscious. Another good shot, and he'd be out. But, for now, he lay there, eyes closed, for if he opened them, his only visual choice was a good look at Kirk's shoes. Another groan escaped him, this one lower than the last as he was again hit with the realization that he was now...normal. 

Kirk turned over the stunned crew and the Admiral to the Security guards, even as he assigned the rest of the reinforcements stations on the bridge. "Bones," he said, as the Doctor came over. "Better take a look at Khan."

McCoy fondly glared at Kirk and said, "When we're safely back on Earth, you know you're due for multiple physicals." He didn't let him answer, but went straight to Khan, kneeling to scan him. "How's our newly minted human?"

Khan could only grunt as the doctor came near again, waving an instrument that buzzed incessantly near his head. Oh, how he wanted to just rip it from his hands and beat Kirk in the head with it.

"Yep, you're neutered," McCoy said, "and in pain." He gave him a painkiller and then glanced over his shoulder at Kirk. "He's fine. All scans normal." 

If Khan had been more alert, he would have at least tried to scoff at the doctor, but then he heard footsteps. More guards. Come to haul him and the Admiral back to the Enterprise, no doubt.

Kirk patted McCoy on the right shoulder and turned to the new security guards. "Please take Khan to the brig," he said and watched with something akin to amusement as the burly men lifted the much thinner Khan in their arms, carrying him easily out the door. 

As he was lifted, Khan did manage to catch Kirk's eye, and forced at least a half-glare as he was all too easily carried from the bridge and through the ship, only to be unceremoniously tossed into the brig.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Trial

The days after the successful capture of Admiral Marcus and Khan Noonien Singh went by in a blur of testimony to various Starfleet committees and high-ranking officials, writing reports, coordinating with crews to get the Enterprise repaired and preparing for the trials of both men. Admiral Marcus went first, as Starfleet discovered the depths of his plans, from Section 31 to the completely weaponized fleet he had begun to build. Rooting out his supporters and collaborators sent additional shock waves through the organization, but eventually, the network collapsed into itself, and Starfleet felt again like it was supposed to be, poison leaching away.

Which left Khan.

When the date of his trial finally arrived, Khan was led into the courtroom, cuffed and surrounded by armed guards as he was seated before the Judge, and the whole of Starfleet, it seemed. And then, the trial convened, dragging on endlessly as a list of his crimes was read, and those assembled talked amongst themselves. 

Kirk, Spock, McCoy and other members of the Enterprise crew attended the trial from the beginning. As it dragged on, Jim felt more and more grateful for the support of his friends. Especially when the day for his testimony came. He put on his freshly laundered dress uniform and made his way to the stand, taking the oath and then finding himself facing Khan, the Judge and the courtroom. 

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise, you are here to testify at the trial of the criminal, Khan Noonien Singh, also known as John Harrison." The judge intoned, "What have you to say?"

"I want to thank the court for allowing me to give a statement," Jim said. "We've already heard about the crimes of Khan Noonien Singh. But Your Honor, I think it is only fair to also have someone who is not the defendant speak about why he committed these acts. Mr. Singh was awoken by Admiral Marcus to be exploited, pure and simple, if such an action can be either of those things," Kirk said. "Admiral Marcus used Mr. Singh's superior intellect and yes, warrior's training, to build new weapons for Starfleet. But he coerced Mr. Singh into doing his bidding by threatening the only link left to his life. Sir, imagine being woken up three hundred years in the future, not by someone who wants to acclimate you or show any kindness, but by people intent only on using you to do their bidding."

Khan, who had until now stood silently in the court, stared in silent and well-hidden surprise as he, too listened to what Kirk had to say. He was not, as Khan had assumed, giving the court even more reasons to condemn him; he was, instead, supporting him! 

"And then after Mr. Singh attempted to protect the people he cared about, Admiral Marcus abducted them and made Mr. Singh think he'd killed them. And from there, thinking everything he cared for was lost, Mr. Singh responded. I'm not saying that what he did was excusable. He killed a lot of people, including Christopher Pike, to whom I owed a great deal. In the interest of justice, however, I must point out that Mr. Singh directly helped save my ship and crew, as well as rescued us from the Klingons when we were on Kronos." 

"He is...correct," Khan agreed, still surprised at the position the young captain had taken. "It was not by choice; Admiral Marcus is to blame. My crew, my friends, my family, all remained in their cryogenically-induced sleep, while I was awoken in a time far from what I knew and thrust into a position that I was not meant for." He took a breath and squared his shoulders even more, if that were possible, as if at least a partial weight was lifted from them after all these years of hardship and torment.

The Judge nodded, surprised at the turn this trial had taken. "And both of these instances will be taken into consideration," he said, as he looked again at Khan. "Despite your numerous atrocities, you have also saved the life of members of Starfleet." He sighed and nodded again. "The court will recess to decide sentence." 

Kirk glanced at the guards surrounding Khan and asked the one who appeared in charge, "Permission to speak to the prisoner?"

The guard looked Kirk up and down, but ultimately acquiesced with a nod. "Permission granted."

Jim walked over to Khan and asked, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Khan looked up at Kirk with suspicion, but nodded. "Whatever it is you have to say, I assume it's quick - the judge likely won't take long at all to come to a decision." he said, bitterness tinging his words.

Jim pulled a face and said, "I'm not so sure about that myself. Anyway, that's what I wanted to ask you, as strange as it may sound- what do you think would be a fair sentence?"

Against all logic, Khan managed a wry smile. "Why ask me? I am the one on trial, after all." But he did give the question a fair bit of consideration. Freedom was hardly an option...and exile, he had already done that to himself. "I hardly have an opinion on the matter," he said, looking to Kirk again. "But you sound like you have one..."

And to Jim's surprise, Khan was right, he did have an idea. "How would you like to serve on the Enterprise?" He paused for a split second and scowled. "Wait, no. Would you be willing, as a part of your sentence, to serve on the Enterprise, even though you'd actually loathe the experience?"

Khan just stared at Kirk for a long moment, thinking his suggestion over for as long as he possibly could. It was the only option that sounded even remotely interesting, and to his surprise, he found that he rather, sort of, wanted to take up this offer, which made him frown even more. "It would be infinitely preferable to a life in maximum security," he said finally and gave Kirk a nod. "I'll take you up on that." And there, another surprise of many for the day. 

"There would be conditions and restrictions and all kinds of other things you'd hate," Kirk said. "Not least of which is that I'd be in command, and you'd need to follow orders. And you'll have to stay a normal human. We can't really trust you otherwise. We can't really trust you, period, but as a superman, it's not going to work at all." 

"I understand," Khan replied stiffly, teeth gritted, as the surprise of Kirk's offer wore off. He didn't need Kirk to remind him. Twenty-four hours a day under the command of this annoying pup...his nostrils flared for a moment as he thought -though he didn't have long. The judge and the rest of the court could be heard on their way back. Taking a breath, he stared deeply into Kirk's eyes. "I accept your offer...Captain."

Jim studied Khan for a moment and then nodded once. "I'll do what I can with the Judge," he said and turned to walk over to the other man, where he was entering the court. There was a hurried consultation, where Jim stressed his willingness to try and assist in Khan's rehabilitation and his belief (even if he wasn't actually all that sure of it) that there was hope for the other man's successful reentry into society. When he and the Judge parted ways, and Jim returned to his seat, he thought he had been convincing, but still wasn't sure why.

Khan watched closely as the Judge resumed his seat before the court, curious to see what his final verdict would be.

"With heavy deliberation, a final decision has been reached," the Judge then glanced to Jim for one brief moment, before fixing his eyes on Khan. "Kahn Noonien Singh, you are to be sentenced to serve aboard the U.S.S Enterprise until such time that her captain, and Starfleet Command, deem you fit to re-enter society. Should you fail in your rehabilitation, you will be sentenced to life in maximum security."

There was a gasp around the courtroom and then a buzz of conversation. Jim felt many pairs of eyes on him, including those of his crew.

"You got that lunatic invited to join the Enterprise crew?" McCoy demanded, quietly, but forcefully, in his right ear.

"Not now, Bones," Jim said, standing and straightening his uniform. "We have a lot of things to do to get ready for our mission."

"That's right, we're going to wander off into deep space for five years, and we're taking a murderous bastard with us," McCoy growled at him, thankfully still low enough for only Kirk and Spock to hear.

"I must agree with Dr. McCoy on this," Spock said, concern in his eyes as well, as he looked over his shoulder at Khan for a long moment, meeting his eyes. "It seems highly illogical that such a plan would work, Captain." he said. "Khan has shown no signs of willingness to even consider changing his attitude, and he has proven himself to be manipulative in the extreme. How did you come to the conclusion that you alone can change him?"

"I don't think I alone can change him," Jim said with a frown, "and I admit that the action I just took wasn't logical. It was another one of those gut feelings, Spock. He's not superhuman anymore, except, maybe, his brain, and yeah, we'll have to watch out for that. But as long as someone trustworthy holds on to the medical device, like you, and we keep a close eye on him, well, it would be a shame to waste that brain. And I'd like to see if he can be rehabilitated. It's supposed to be the right thing to do, right?" He looked appealingly at his two friends.

McCoy sighed and muttered, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something recently?"

"Negative. Captain Kirk's cranial function is in perfect order, aside from his illogical 'gut feeling.' It...is the right thing to do," Spock confirmed, blinking at those words even as they left his mouth. Then he turned to Jim, as another question began to weigh on his mind. "Captain, what position will you assign him to? He should be within sight of you or myself at all times."

"You're both nuts," McCoy said, even more quietly, but took a step closer to Jim in solidarity.

Jim smiled in relief as both men signaled their acceptance of the unexpected move. "I was thinking one of the supporting operations consoles, where he can help out on a variety of issues, without being the lead on any of them. He'll pick up anything we need him to know fast, but we can lock him out of things that could hurt us or facilitate his escape."

Spock nodded, lips quirking into the barest hint of a smile, even as he watched Khan be led over to them, still surrounded by guards. "Understood, Captain. Shall I inform the guards that they are no longer needed? He is sufficiently restrained."

Jim raised an eyebrow, ala Spock. "Sufficiently restrained meaning you'll beat him down if he tries anything?"

"Or I'll phaser his ass," McCoy growled, thinking of the security guards from the Dreadnought that he'd had to patch up.

"If necessary," Spock muttered, nodding to the guards as they left. Now, all attention was on Khan and Kirk. "I do hope you will not fail in the expectations set forth for you," he said, looking straight at Khan and the handcuffs still locked around the man's wrists.

"I did not think you worried over matters such as those," Khan said, giving Spock only a cursory glance before his eyes fell on Kirk. "Captain," he said coolly, tasting the word on his tongue and finding it disagreeable even as he spoke.

"Mr. Singh," Jim said and finding that just sounded weird. "We'll be returning to the Enterprise shortly. I'll make sure you're assigned quarters and outfitted with the proper attire. Is there anything you'd like to take with you or that you need to acquire prior to our departure? We will be in space for five years."

"There is nothing, Captain," Khan replied curtly. He had needed nothing, before, had always survived with his wits and strength, but now, he truly had nothing to his name. "I'm ready to depart at your command." 

That was...sad, Jim thought and struggled to keep his face neutral. "Very well, Mr. Singh. You will be an Assistant Operations Officer on the bridge. You will not have a technical rank in Starfleet, but report directly to Mr. Spock and myself. Mr. Spock will familiarize you with your duties." He turned toward his First Officer. "Mr. Spock, please make sure Mr. Singh is safely escorted to the Enterprise and given a more official tour. I have a few more errands to attend to before I will shuttle back to the Enterprise." 

"Yes, Captain." Spock nodded, giving Jim as much of a smile as he dared, and turned to look more fully at Khan. "If you will follow me, I will escort you to your quarters."

Khan said nothing, but did raise one eyebrow briefly at Captain Kirk, before following Spock closely out of the courtroom. Not that he had anywhere to run, or much he could do with his hands, shackled as they still were.

McCoy stepped even closer to Jim and said, "I hope you aren't making a mistake."

"So do I," Jim said earnestly and then bumped McCoy's shoulder. "Come on. You can help me enjoy my last day on Earth for five years."


	3. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Jim gives Khan: the package is a handmade replica of this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sarnath_Lion_Capital_of_Ashoka.jpg

Khan stared down at the uniform on his bed with distaste. The silver Starfleet insignia winked up at him in the light, though the uniform was otherwise plain. He tossed it onto the bed with a soft growl. Yes, this would take time to get used to...  
He had been shown around by the half-Vulcan, Spock. He supposed he ought to get used to their names. The tour through the Enterprise had been routine...though nothing he hadn't seen several times before, it looked remarkably different when your view wasn't being blocked by the guards that had flanked you. During the tour, Spock had even made a stop by the brig once again, with the unspoken warning of confinement there, should Khan ever think of trying to escape or harm one of the crew or officers. 

Kirk, neatly dressed in his bridge uniform and carrying a fairly large package, rang the buzzer at Khan's door and waited for acknowledgement. Spock had informed him of the tour he had taken Khan on, which had seemingly gone well. The crew was understandably nervous about their new crewmate, but trusted their Captain enough to give the attempt a try with good faith. 

Khan glanced up at the sound and frowned. Even without his heightened senses, he knew that there could only be one person onboard the entire ship who would seek out his quarters alone. "Come in," he said as he eyed the door closely. 

Jim entered Khan's quarters and paused a few steps inside. "Mr. Singh," he greeted and then made a horrible face. "Look, may I call you Khan outside of our working relationship? Mr. Singh makes me feel like I'm talking to a grandfather or something."

Despite his bitterness towards the entire ship at that moment -and this man in particular- Khan managed a smile, if it could be called that. More of a smirk, really. "Outside of our work relationship? Mmm...what other relationship were you looking to pursue, Captain?" A tease, the bare hint of amusement in his voice. And then as quickly as it had come, it vanished, though his eyes were sharp. He still had not forgiven Kirk for the device he had planted on his person, the nullifier that had sapped his powers. And then, amidst his mad whirl of thoughts, Khan took notice of the uniform that Kirk wore, and the package he carried. "What do you want?"

Jim waited out the maelstrom of responses from Khan and then said with a patience he didn't really possess,"You didn't answer my question. May I refer to you as Khan?" He made no move further into the room, waiting for some sort of sign of welcome, even as the package began to weigh down his arms. 

Exhaling through his nose, Khan nodded and motioned quite obviously for him to enter, as if a glance alone wasn't enough. "You may."

Jim walked a few feet further into the room, noting absently its utter bareness, the lack of any personality or warmth. "I wanted to officially welcome you to the Enterprise and escort you to the bridge for your first day." A real smile lit his face, as he said with obvious excitement, "We're headed out where no one has gone before. Well, no one from Starfleet anyway." He started to make a hand gesture and then remember the package. "Oh, and, uh, give you this." He held out the package.

Khan merely blinked at the package in Kirk's outstretched hands and took it after a moment's consideration. "What's this, then?" he asked as he prodded the box experimentally, not yet ready to open the box, lest it contain a weapon or some sort of trick. "An attempt to buy my trust? A peace offering?" he snorted, looking at Kirk now with some suspicion, his own wariness evident. No Starfleet officer ever had a positive word to say about him, or, indeed, a gift to give.

"Maybe the last?" Jim said, making it a question. "I just hated the idea of a member of my crew not having at least some sort of welcome to the Enterprise. No matter how he managed to become a crew member." He shifted a little from foot-to-foot. "Will you open it?"

After another moment of thought, Khan did so, opening the box and withdrawing a handmade replica of- "The Lions of Ashoka at Sarnath..." he murmured softly, tracing his fingers along the ridges of one of the lions' carved manes. He turned the replica carefully in his hands, taking in as many details as he could, something akin to awe, surprise and happiness shining deep in his eyes, before being replaced by his usual emotionless demeanor as he looked up at Kirk. "Thank you."

"Do you like it?" Kirk asked, all schoolboy now. "They said it was an accurate replica, and the carving details are certainly well done, but I've never seen the real piece, so I'm not actually sure." He was right at Khan's side now, having not even noticed the movement, looking over the carving. 

"Yes." Khan's voice was a breath, as his attention was focused on the carving, still in awe of the intricate detail. "Exactly like it, down to the last claw." The smile had returned to Khan's face as he turned it again in his hands, so focused that he didn't even notice -or bristle- when Kirk stood by his side. "It's beautiful."

"Sweet," Jim enthused and raised his head, startling when he realized they were nearly shoulder-to-shoulder and brushing along the entire length. He tried to make a graceful backpedal of a step. "I'm glad you like it...Khan." He offered a combined embarrassed and bashful smile. "Anyway, when you're ready, we can head to the bridge."

Wordlessly, Khan nodded his understanding. After holding Kirk's gaze for a moment longer than was strictly necessary -a silent thank you of sorts, as the burning anger he felt towards the man ebbed for just a moment-, he crossed to his bed and set the carving on the nightstand and let his fingers trail gently over one of the lions' carved manes. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed his uniform and tugged it on, smoothing the wrinkles out. At last, when he deemed himself presentable, he met Kirk's eyes, lips quirking into a surprisingly honest, if small smile. "Shall we go, then?"

Jim turned away when Khan reached for his uniform, resisting the urge to peak that he had given in to with Carol Marcus. He strongly suspected Khan might be even less impressed with his voyeurism. He grinned back naturally at Khan. "Sure. C'mon. Did Spock show you around the bridge, too?" He headed for the turbolift, greeting crew members as they went. All of them were cordial or friendly, but Khan got more than his fair share of stares and gapes.

"He-" did. Briefly. But he refrained from saying so. Something in him, some deep hidden part of him that he had thought long dead, squelched when Marcus found him, had awakened when he accepted Kirk's gift and now, for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to see that smile return to Kirk's face. And he walked with him, coolly ignoring all of the gapes and shocked stares in his direction. "No, I don't believe he did."

Jim's smile increased. He loved showing people around the bridge. His bridge. "I'll give you the lowdown. The Enterprise isn't as large as the Vengeance, but if you'll overlook my bias, she's much sleeker and more elegant. The bridge is amazing." He bounced on his heels, as the turbolift took them upward.

Khan found a small smile once again on his own face as he let Kirk babble on, talking about this chair, or that, the best view, and of course, 'his' chair. An endless stream of this for a good few minutes, and while Khan felt the urge to roll his eyes, he resisted it. "I look forward to seeing if your bridge lives up to your view of it," he said softly, watching Kirk bounce on his heels out of the corner of his eye.

The soft words interrupted Jim's flow, but made him blaze a little inside, as well. The idea of Khan looking forward to something that wasn't mayhem or revenge was a step forward, right? Besides, the bridge was awesome and totally worth looking forward to. "Well, I hope you'll be suitably entertained at your post, too. I'm sure Mr. Spock will have lots of tasks for you. He always seems to find a way to keep everyone in his department busy."

"I will keep that in mind," Khan said, as he met Kirk's eye, and it seemed as though he could almost see the eager fire burning within the young man. Khan found it strangely exhilarating. "And just what does my post entail? Mr. Spock was cursory in his description to me."

"Well, to be honest, all the details aren't completely hammered out," Jim admitted. "We've added you to the crew at the last minute and need to figure out all of your strengths. Obviously, you have a brilliant mind, especially for science and engineering, so there will be components of those things. But the supporting operations officers usually handle matters of all kinds- security, environmental settings, health and safety- anything that requires someone with a general overall knowledge of how things work. And knowing Spock, he'll throw a lot of curveballs your way to see how you react to new tasks and problems." He looked over at Khan and asked, "Curveball?"

Khan merely arched an eyebrow in response. "Are you referring to myself, Captain?" he queried smoothly, the word 'captain' slipping out with more ease than it did earlier that day. "Or to what Mr. Spock may throw my way?" But just at that moment, the doors opened out onto the bridge, and Khan was able to truly take in what Jim had been babbling on about. He hadn't been able to see much other than the captain's chair from his place on the Vengeance, but now... it wasn't particularly grand, but still large enough to amaze. With an appropriately-sized captain's chair in the middle. "Well, Captain Kirk," he smirked as he stepped out first, ignoring several gasps that rose around him when those already at their posts turned to look. "Your description did not disappoint."

From his place, Chekov turned warily in his chair to catch a glimpse of the man who had caused them all so much grief. "Bozhe moi," he murmured, eyes wide. He couldn't believe that Kirk had managed to de-power a superhuman. And didn't want him any where near his station, either...

"I was wondering if you knew the reference," Jim said, urging Khan out and following a step behind him, "but I suppose you are a curveball that I threw the entire crew. I'm glad you like the bridge, though." He led Khan over to his station and patted the chair. "This is where you'll sit. Just to the right of my right shoulder."

Sulu glanced back to watch his captain interact with their strange new shipmate and muttered, "Bozhe moi is right. This is going to be one interesting trip."

Khan arched an eyebrow again, as he took in the sight of his new position. Just to the right and then softly, a chuckle slipped out, but one that had perhaps a hint of humor behind it as he took his seat. "Right, then, Captain. Your right-hand man."

"Not quite, Mr. Singh," Spock said as he, too, made his way onto the bridge. "I am still the Captain's first officer. And as his First Officer," he turned to Kirk now," I have come to inform you that everything is in order."

"Mr. Spock," Jim said and refrained from patting his shoulder in friendly greeting with difficulty. "So, we're all shipshape then. Excellent. Positions everyone." He moved to take the chair, leaning back and letting out a deep breath. "Lieutenant Uhura, open a shipwide comm." As the comm opened, he grinned and said, "As you may know, the Enterprise was recently chosen for the honor of being the first Starfleet vessel assigned to a long-term, exploratory mission in deep space. We will be responsible for each other more so than ever, as we will be alone. But I believe in this ship and I believe in this crew. We will make history with this voyage and look good doing it. So-" he glanced toward Khan, mischief in his gaze "-shall we begin?" 

Spock nodded as he motioned to Chekov to begin plotting the course, spurred by Kirk's excitement. It was only when he looked back at his captain, awaiting orders, did he notice that Kirk's eyes were not forward on the screen. "Captain..."

Peripherally aware of everything else around him, Khan met Kirk's gaze with a more level one, but that still held a bright spark in them. Again, that something rose in him, and he could not help but let himself be touched by Kirk's excitement and he nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Jim turned back toward the viewscreen and said, "Space is our oyster, so let's take advantage. Mr. Sulu, take us out of orbit and when we're at a safe distance, set course for planet M-113, warp 9. Our first stop." 

"Aye, Captain," Sulu said, already having set the course and more than ready to see what the revamped Enterprise could do.

Spock sat in his chair, watching all of this with keen eyes as they made their way out of orbit and out on the course that Sulu had plotted. Though his attention was split, now, between keeping an eye on the bridge, and another on Khan, as per his orders. 

Jim made a satisfied noise that turned a little grumpy when an Ensign brought him the first of many reports that would pass through his hands on the voyage. He took the padd with a little sigh and began to peruse through the information, a compilation of the ship's status at the beginning of their voyage. Partway through the vast amount of boring data, he looked over his shoulder at Spock and held up the padd, indicating to him that he was indeed, focusing on his job. Still, this was boring. "Mr. Spock, can you give us any preliminary data on where we're going?" 

Spock sighed. "M-113 is home to a race that I know little about, Captain. They are said to be an ancient society by our standards, and yet, strangely advanced. They are skilled in craft work and appear to be largely peaceful." He tilted his head, eyes moving from Kirk to Khan, as if to warn him away from anything even remotely involving brute force or and sort of warlike tactic. "The planet has a much higher temperature, and is far more arid than Earth, so the consumption of water will be of utmost importance."

"Except for you," Jim said with a grin. "Sounds like a nice place for a visit. Mr. Sulu, how long until we reach our destination?"

"Three days, Sir," Sulu reported.

Jim repressed a sigh and said, "Well, I suggest we use those three days wisely. Mr. Spock, please have a complete report with what we know about the planet compiled for all section heads and myself. And put together a suggested Away Team for when we reach our destination. Make sure I'm on it this time."

"Yes, Captain, I shall begin immediately," Spock said, as he rose from his chair, gazing out at the darkness of space around them. All was calm, and for once, they weren't headed towards a war zone. The perfect time to begin compiling a report. Yet, as he made his way to the turbolift, he glanced back towards Khan, and once more at Kirk, as a thought occurred to him.

Khan looked, almost baffled, at the length of time that it would take for them to arrive. Three days, sailing through a part of space that was calmer than he'd ever seen it. No debris, no signs of battles being waged, it had been so long since he'd seen a time without a conflict that he had almost forgotten what it looked like, and that thought confused him. "Three days?" he said with wry amusement, more to Kirk than anyone else. "And what will we do for three days?"

But before Khan could get any response from him, Spock had crossed to Kirk's side and cast yet another sidelong glance at him. "Captain," he asked quietly, "has Mr. Singh been to see McCoy yet? I know that this was all rather..sudden."

Jim made a face, since Khan wasn't the only one who hadn't checked in with the good doctor yet, and Bones was certain to let him know sooner, rather than later. "Mr. Singh, it seems your first duty aboard will be to get your physical. Perhaps afterward, Mr, Spock, you might consider having Mr. Singh assist you with putting together the initial report. I'm sure that'll be an excellent time to put his research and writing skills to the test." His expression was all guileless innocence to both men.

Sulu listened to the captain banter with a Vulcan and a former warlord and wondered how he'd even managed to survive this long.

Spock's eyebrow arched in the way that it did when he found something of particular interest or in need of investigation. "Is this a prank, Captain? You know how...tentative my grasp is on human amusements."

Khan, as well, looked mildly perplexed, though not at the suggestion of a physical or the opportunity to do research. "I believe not, Mr. Spock. He expects us to work together." And he gave another quiet chuckle that sent a shiver down more than one crew member's spine. "Very well. I shall assist you, if you require it of me."

The Vulcan shot Khan a rather firm look. "If I require it, Mr. Singh. My research capabilities are more than sufficient." And then, in a lower tone, he said to Jim, "McCoy is awaiting you as well."

"Oh, very well, Mr. Spock," Jim said and stood, too. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Mr. Spock, I will escort Mr. Singh to the Sickbay, and you can figure out how he might be of best use to you. After all, we do all need to learn to work together." He strolled toward the turbolift with the gait of a contented puppy, all wagging tail and mischief. 

Khan fell into step a moment behind Kirk, gait steady and measured. Beside him, Spock walked, shooting him glances every chance he got, so that when they tried to enter the lift, they both almost became caught in the doors. After a moment of this silent struggle, Spock stepped back to allow Khan entrance to the lift, and he followed, pressing the button for the Sickbay and not saying a word the entire time.

"You're rather excited for a man who's heading to Medical," Khan said with a smirk, breaking the rather tense silence of the ride.

Jim repressed a snort as the two of them nearly collided at the entrance to the turbolift. "Well, I figure I owe Bones a cheerful visit. I usually shirk my exams or forget them or make Bones do them while I'm running around doing other things. Besides, the two of you acting like the Keystone Cops is enough to make anyone amused." He answered Khan's smirk with a smile of his own, much more at ease.

"Do you now?" Khan said, raising both eyebrows now as a somewhat softer smile crossed his face. As if he had not collided with a Vulcan in the doorway of a turbolift on the way to sickbay. "Not very beseeming of a captain to make his chief medical officer run after him all of the time." he continued, though his voice was surprisingly light.

"His treatments made me blow up like a puffer fish once, in the middle of an emergency," Jim protested. "Is is any wonder I find it hard to trust him now?" He walked out of the turbolift as it stopped, well in command of the situation. Or at least pretending to be. He could feel the combined Vulcan and superhuman eyes on him. It was hard not to strut his stuff a little. Damn those stupid instincts of his...

Khan followed just off to the side of him, watching Kirk's movements with an intense closeness. The halls he recognized when he had been escorted down them before, only then he had been under a much heavier guard. This was..liberating, all things considered, and he found that he rather liked it. Even if the Vulcan did have an annoying habit of eying him every point-five seconds, but he said nothing of it, and nodded curtly to Spock once they reached the Sickbay. "I believe the captain and myself will be fine from here."

Spock tilted his head, eyes narrowing as he stared at the superhuman. "Only the captain may dismiss me. If you paid any attention during the lecture I gave earlier, you would know this. Besides, I do not think it logical to leave you here out of my sight."

"Please, gentlemen, let's try to be civil," Jim said, marveling that he'd ever say that to anyone else. He walked into Sickbay and called, "Bones, I'm here for my physical. Make it quick and don't faint away that I've come voluntarily."

Bones stalked out from the other room, hands already full of medical gear. "Sit your ass down and shut up for once," he growled and then did a slight double-take at the other two. "Jesus, all three of you at once. I didn't do anything to deserve this." 

Spock looked up at the doctor's voice and nodded slightly. "I have already had my examination. I am merely here to see that the captain and Mr. Singh receive theirs."

Bones looked at each of his two patients and muttered, not very quietly, "I don't know which one of you I don't want to start with most." He stalked over to Jim and said, "Sit still this time, or I will jab with a hypospray."

"You did jab me with a hypospray last time," Jim protested, even as Bones began waving equipment over him and grumbling at the readings. "In a very tender bit."

"Your only tender bit is your damned ego," Bones spanned, taking readings. "And do you live off of fat and alcohol because that's the only way I can explain these readings?"

Khan's eyebrow rose as he listened with mild amusement as the doctor muttered and grumbled about Kirk and how he needed to 'shape up, dammit', privately priding himself on the fact that the doctor wouldn't have the same to say about him, though the Vulcan staring at him did make him feel slightly strange. And...uncomfortable, a feeling that he was not fond of. It made him feel vulnerable by extension, and so he straightened his shoulders, staring right back at Spock, letting the mutters, grumble and babble wash over him in the background.

Jim pouted as Bones did indeed poke him to take some blood samples. "I don't know why you doctors haven't learned yet how to do this without actually causing pain."

"You want me to cause you some pain?" Bones threatened. "How about if I tell you that you need a better diet and more regular exercise? Sex and running around saving the world does not cut it."

Khan did manage to pull his attention away from staring down the Vulcan for this little quip. "I would have to agree with him, Captain," he said smoothly. "If you desire, I could devise a training program for you."

Bones made a noise that sound like a strangled cat, but then looked at Khan for a long moment. "You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea for you, Mr. Singh, to get used to standard exercise, either. You no longer have a souped up body to keep you fighting trim. Mr. Spock, I believe you have devised a training program for some of the ensigns that might be useful for both these gentlemen."

"Now, Bones, there's no need to be sadistic," Jim said. "I'm sure if I just expanded-"

"We are in space for the next five years with the same crew," Bones cut him off, and Jim bit off the rest of his words and looked kind of tortured.

Spock, for his part, looked extremely pleased, as far as a Vulcan could. "Doctor McCoy is correct. It would be inadvisable to allow either of you to continue on in your current state without proper, regular muscle toning and strength training. I will have a copy of the program assigned to both of you before tomorrow, once my other duties have been taken care of."

Khan was momentarily at a loss for words. He risked the briefest of glances down at his body, in peak physical condition now, yes, but what about a year from now? Two? A twinge of fear welled in his gut, and he quickly stamped it out. No. He would not allow such a thing to happen. "We will see about that. I have a better understanding of my body than you, Mr. Spock."

"Betrayed," Jim said and looked over at Khan. "Sorry, Khan, but I think you're about to learn what pain is. Mr. Spock's exercise regimes are the gossip of many a terrified ensign. And he certainly won't spare the whip for me..."

"Khan?" Bones mouthed at Spock. 

 

Khan's face registered unease yet again before he schooled it into a mask of emotionless stillness as he drew nearer to Kirk. "Then I shall meet every challenge he sets," he said, confident in his prowess, if not his raw physical strength anymore. And part of him wanted to impress Kirk.

Spock nodded, just as surprised at Kirk's quickness -his ease- to call the superhuman by his more personal first name. This did not compute. He looked to McCoy, but this time shook his head to register an expression of disbelief.

"Ugh, don't convince him to make this any more difficult then it'll already be," Jim grumbled and turned back to Bones. "So, are you done torturing me?"

Bones jabbed Jim in the side and said, "I wouldn't take this long if you'd just come in on some regular basis. And it's about time we scheduled a few counseling sessions, as well."

"No!" Jim exclaimed and shot up so fast he fell right into Khan. He bounced off and held up both hands at Bones. "No."

Spock stared at Kirk in surprise at his sudden reaction, wondering just what could have triggered it. Before he could ask, though, Khan had already put an arm out to steady Kirk, should he need it, and for some reason, that sight confused Spock even more. "Are you alright, Captain?"

Khan watched this with a cool demeanor, surprised at first at the sudden jump Kirk took, such that his arm went out and almost around him, a reflex to steady both Kirk and himself, before he quickly pulled his hand away and stared at him curiously for a moment. Another mystery to puzzle out, but for now, there was a different matter at hand. Seeing the examination table free, he quickly took Kirk's place and sat.

Bones scowled and said, "Now look, just because-"

"We are not speaking about this, and that's an order, Dr. McCoy," Jim said, turning a becoming shade of pink. "And now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going back to the bridge. Play nice. I don't want to have to send security down here or have Scotty ranting because you broke some part of the ship." He marched out of the Sickbay at full tilt.

Turning back to the bed and finding Khan there, Bones picked up his instruments and began anew the whole standard physical. "You'd think a grown man would learn to stop acting like a baby," he muttered, watching the readings. "But nooooo, one little trauma and that's all she wrote." He frowned at one of the beeps on his screen and said, "Holy hell, man, do you eat at all?"

Khan met McCoy's eyes, listening to the sounds that the instruments made. "I have not needed to before. Biologically superior in every way...at least, I was. But since this change, yes, I have forced myself to become used to your nutritional needs. " 

Spock stared after Kirk for a moment, caught briefly by an urge to run after Kirk...this, hower, was quickly overridden by his duty for the moment to act as Khan's guard, and he kept an annoyingly close watch on the man while McCoy poked away at him.

McCoy met Khan's stare levelly and without a hint of regret or fear. "I did what I had to do. Which is what I'm still doing now, as Jim decided to drag your sorry ass aboard and give you a second chance. I swear that man decides to act like an adult at the oddest moments." He glanced back at Spock. "You better add a recommended balanced diet to Mr. Singh's exercise regime."

Spock gave a nod as he filed that information away. "Yes, Doctor. Are there any more tests that you wish to perform on him?"

"Just getting the last of his readings," McCoy said, pressing a sensor to Khan's right cheek. "There. Mr. Singh, for the moment, you're in good health. I expect, given your normal human status, that'll change in the near future. You'll catch your first bug or forget you're not super strong and break a few toes or maybe your arm. Just don't panic and call me when it happens. All right, he's all yours, Mr. Spock."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock said with a smile as he led Khan out and back down the hallway, intent on returning to the bridge, wondering just why Jim left when he did. And as they walked, he also wondered if Jim would, perhaps, tell Khan something that he wouldn't tell him.


	4. Dinnertime

That evening following dinner, Spock stayed behind as the rest of the command crew excused themselves to return either to their stations or to bed, his own attention drawn once again to Kirk and how he had left the Sickbay in what could best be described as a harried display of emotion. His duties had not been impeded by his thoughts on the captain, though his thoughts had been...frequent. Yet here, at last, it was just Jim and himself. "Captain," he began, noting the rather sour look on Jim's face. "Your meal was satisfactory? I could not help but notice you seem...distracted."

"Spock, you and Bones have me eating raw vegetables and drinking water. No, my meal wasn't satisfactory," Jim said with a bit of a huff. He took a sip of the Napoleon brandy Bones had insisted he try and then grinned, spirits immediately on the upswing. "But overall, I'm great, actually. How could I be otherwise? We're at the end of the first full day of our mission. It's awesome!"

Spock tilted his head a bit at just how quickly Jim's mood had changed. Again, McCoy had been right. "I concur. But the level of the enjoyment of your meal was not my sole reason for speaking," he sighed, recalling with some displeasure how Jim had merely picked at his food. "You have been...thinking more than usual, and it is off-putting. And so to my query: what has drawn your attention? Everyone you normally converse with during meals was present tonight and should have been more than adequate to hold your mercurial attention-span."

"I'm sorry, are you picking on me for thinking?" Jim asked, setting down his glass and focusing completely on Spock. "I should feel offended...in fact, I am offended. First, you make me try to eat horse food and then you get up my nose for being thoughtful. Why are we friends again?" 

Spock sighed. "I am merely trying to understand you through your actions. And seeing that you maintain your physical condition, if not improve it during the course of our voyage. Ever since you decided to allow Mr. Singh onto the crew, something has changed. You are growing close to him."

Jim leaned back in his chair and looked at Spock for a long moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I believed him when he said that he did everything he did because of his crew. They were, and are, his only links to his time and place in the universe, and he believed Marcus had killed them all. Later, after I had time to process Admiral Pike's death a little more, I really thought about that. What I would be willing to do if someone destroyed my crew, my family. And it was a scary place to go, Spock. I'm not just handwaving what Khan did and what he tried to do, but he had better cause then Admiral Marcus. So, I'm trying this forgiveness thing. I'm trying to be the better man that Admiral Pike believed I can be."

Spock stared at Jim for a long moment. He knew full well how stubborn he could be and that no amount of talk would reach him once he'd come to a decision..unless an even better option presented itself. "Your logic is understandable," he conceded and unclasped his hands from where they rested on the table. "And yet, I still do not trust him."

"Good. I need you to continue not to trust him and keep an eye on him," Jim said. "And be the one with the device that controls his genes. Cause I want to trust him, Spock. I want him to be redeemable. I want to believe that if I ever went darkside, the way he did, there's a way back." He rubbed a hand through his hair, messing it up in all directions. 

Slowly, Spock nodded. He still had control of Khan's powers, even when not under his constant surveillance. In that, at least, he could take a small measure of comfort. "Understood, Captain." He met Jim's eye for a moment before he rose from his chair. "I shall attend to my remaining duties for the evening. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Spock," Jim said and remained sitting alone, even after his First Officer had well and truly left. His stomach grumbled at him, and he glanced down. "Yeah, I hear you. Let's do something about that." He got up and headed out for some mischief.

Which is how he found himself, a half-hour later, buzzing for entrance at Khan's room with two trays loaded with cheeseburgers, fries and beer.

Khan sat on his bed, staring at the carving that Kirk had given him earlier that day, lost in thought, at least until the buzzing got his attention. He frowned, reluctantly looking up at the door with a heavy sigh. Aside from the Vulcan, Kirk would be the only one at his door again. "Come in, Captain."

Jim hurried in, not wanting anyone to see him with his commandeered, unhealthy meal. "Evening," he told Khan, as he steered the trays to the small table that was standard in all quarters. "You eaten dinner yet?"

Khan arched an eyebrow at the two trays, and even more at the smell that wafted over to him. "Define 'eating'. If you mean that I inspected what Mr. Spock gave to me and promptly wished to throw it out of the airlock, then yes." Slowly, he unfolded himself from the bed and stretched languidly, only frowning as his stomach gave another low rumble. Again, he gave the air an experimental sniff, and walked over. "Though whatever you've brought hardly seems any better."

Jim gave him an unimpressed look. "Well, I was right there with you until that last blasphemy. I can assure you, your highness, that this is one of the most amazing delicacies ever created by we mere humans." He lifted the cover off one of the trays and took a huge bite of cheeseburger. "Mmm, that's what I was craving." Flopping casually into one of the chairs at the table, he lit into his burger like a hungry wolf.

Khan lifted the cover on the other tray and stared at what lay beneath: a piping hot cheeseburger dripping with ketchup and mustard, surrounded by a pile of fried potatoes, identical to what lay on Kirk's plate. "Well, it certainly smells more appetizing, though its appearance leaves much to be desired." He snorted as he lifted one of the fries and inspected it before taking a bite and chewing slowly, experimentally. After a long moment of silence, he sat stiffly into the chair beside Kirk and proceeded to tuck in, eating as though he'd never had such a thing in his life, and couldn't get enough.

Jim paused for a minute in his own devouring to watch Khan. "I'm impressed," he said at length, even as a bit of ketchup dripped on to his pants. "But you might want to take it easy there." He licked his fingers clean and set down the burger, reaching for some fires instead. "Oh, hey, have you ever gotten drunk?"

After a moment, Khan managed to stop on a bite of burger as he met Kirk's eyes, and swallowed. "What makes you think I'd have any experience with alcohol?" he drawled, giving Kirk a skeptical stare.

Jim eyed Khan and then the beer he had chosen for their drinks. "Huh." His smile grew into something huge, even as he returned to snarfing fries. His entire posture was relaxed, a complete contrast to the stiff-backed man across from him. "So, how'd you like your first day?"

Khan ran his finger along the edge of the plate, catching a smudge of ketchup on his finger and licking it off after a moment's consideration, followed by another two fries and, finally an experimental sip from the beer on his tray. "It was interesting," Khan said at last. "Being on the opposite side of the glass. Though, your Mr. Spock never let me out of his sight for a moment. Neither did the doctor, on the few times that we did happen to meet." A slim smile quirked his lips, only to be replaced by a scowl almost instantly. "I was assigned menial tasks which I completed in mere minutes." And he sighed, fingers twitching slightly as they itched for more to do.

"Menial tasks," Jim said. "Well, could be Spock is testing you a little bit. Seeing how far he can push and if you'll push back." He drummed his fingers on the table and popped another fry in his mouth. "You could write my reports for me." His grin flashed again, boyish and charming. "You'd probably do a better job than I do."

Then, Khan gave Kirk a grin, small, yet unmistakably amused as a laugh escaped him. "Oh, to think that I once was used to design weaponry, technology. A prime specimen. Nobody could touch me..." He looked into Kirk's eyes as his amusement grew, lacking the fury that had been there earlier. "And I'm to be your secretary."

"Hey, I'll have you know there are a lot of hot women, and men, who'd give a lot to be my secretary," Jim shot back. He sobered right after though, considering the rest of Khan's words. "It gets lonely, being untouchable, though." He took a larger sip of his beer and pushed the thought away. "How about scientific experiments? Have you designed those? I mean, outside of the weapons' gig."

"I worked primarily in weapons and ship-building technology," Khan said as he, too, took a rather large sip from his own beer, nose wrinkling at the sharp, bitter taste. "But I had my hand in a number of things, yes. What do you consider 'scientific experiments', Mr. Kirk?"" he murmured, voice low, even as he used the slightly more casual form of address.

Jim had watched Khan's reaction to beer with amusement, but being called Mr. Kirk made him gag and say, "Call me Jim. Jesus, Mr. Kirk. Ugh. Jim. Let me hear you say it." 

Khan looked at him with amusement as he took another sip. "That's short for James, isn't it?" He grinned, fingers curling loosely around his beer as he leaned in closer so as to better meet Kirk's eyes, unaware of the effect that the beer was starting to have on him. "Right, then...Jim." he purred.

Uh oh. Jim recognized the signs immediately and said, "Oh boy, you're a lightweight. Beer was a bad idea. Time for water." He hopped up to fill a glass from the sink in Khan's bathroom, carrying it back out and plopping it in front of the other man. "I'm not an expert in science- don't laugh at me- but there are a ton of things we can learn on this mission. Not only at each planet we stop at, but because of the nature of such a long-term space mission. We've got a lot of scientists aboard salivating because of the research opportunities. You should at least be able to assist some of them, if not design your own experiments, with Spock's approval, of course."

Khan's eyebrows rose in interest, that little grin never leaving his face. "Well then, I look forward to doing so...." And the idea of that set his mind to working - he could create any number of devices that would- suddenly, he stopped, staring into his glass. For so long, he had been used as a weapon. The concept of creating something wholly different finally hit him. Devices to benefit not only the military aspect, but every other aspect as well. Suddenly, rage flared in him, burning hot and bright. "For years, I have been herded, blackmailed, into serving one man. Producing the weapons that he desired, but with my own interests at heart. My own hope at vengeance... for years, I worked -and fought- with blinders on...but now..." He breathed, hand shaking somewhat, as it curled around the glass of water, tightening with each word he spoke until it broke, the glass splintering beneath his hand. Stunned, he stared down at it, at the bright red blood, in absolute wonder at the pain that ran through him, though he barely registered. "I am free to follow my own ideas..." His voice was a murmur, and he tilted his head, strangely calm for a man whose hand had just been cut by a broken glass. "...I think I require a trip to the medical bay..."


	5. Sickbay

"Jesus Christ on a cracker!" Jim yelled and grabbed a napkin to wrap carefully around the bloody hand, unaware that he had even taken hold of Khan to do so. "Damn right you do." He hit the comm on the nearest wall, keeping his grasp on Khan's hand to slow the bleeding. "Bones, you're about to have company. You were right. Khan's hurt himself. We're coming down to Sick Bay now. Kirk out." He headed for the door, Khan still in tow.

Khan followed right behind, hand still held firmly in Jim's, as he was dragged all the way to the Sickbay. Yet, he did not feel the pain -or at least register it on anything but an internal level. He was too surprised by the mere fact that something so simple had hurt him to even notice.

Bones' eyes saucered as Jim dragged Khan into the Sick Bay by a napkin-wrapped, bloody hand. "What's the damn fool done to himself?" he growled, even as he kept silent on wondering what Jim was doing with him.

"Broke a glass in his bare hand," Jim said. "He got a little overexcited and forgot himself." He carefully transferred the patient to Dr, McCoy.

Khan frowned as he was shifted from one man to the other. "I am capable of sitting myself d-..." but he was cut off by a hiss of pain as his hand throbbed and found himself seated on the same bed that he and Jim had both been examined at earlier. Blood dripped down his arm, having soaked through the napkin, and he frowned, following the path for a moment before catching sight of Jim and a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"Knew this was bound to happen," Bones said, injecting a hypospray for the pain. "We'll have you all patched up in a moment." He delicately removed all the remaining little pieces of glass and then gently cleaned the area, touch assured. Last, he sealed all of the cuts, examining the hand to make sure that none remained. "There. Modern medicine at work, gentleman. Now, Captain Kirk, do you care to tell me why you have ketchup all over your pants?"

Jim glanced down and then back up at Bones. "Thanks, Bones. We owe you one." He gestured to Khan and began to back quickly out of Sick Bay.

"Captain Kirk," Bones growled, "stay where you are before I call points."

Flexing his fingers, Khan quirked a smile as he listened to the doctor turn his attention towards Jim-..Kirk now. Curiously, he raised his eyes from his hand -which now bore no sign of having ever been injured- and watched the two with silent amusement.

"Aw, come on," Jim said and turned to his friend, throwing out his arms in askance. "It's our first night of the voyage and you expected me to eat the vegetable mash that Spock chose for me?"

Bones huffed and said, "Fine, I'll give you that one. How about you tell me how Mr. Singh came to break a glass with his bare hand? Or better yet, Mr. Singh, you tell me."

"It is as the captain said," Khan replied, choosing to omit the fact that he and Kirk were in the same room together, let alone sharing a meal. "I ..." he glanced to Kirk once again before continuing on, all smooth-talking, "..forgot myself. It was a foolish mishap, and one that will not happen again."

Bones glanced back and forth between them, mistrust and suspicion all over his face. Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine. I hope you do take this lesson to heart, Mr. Singh. You're not capable of some of the phyiscal things you used to be. Please remember that. Jim, I expect you to mostly stick to your diet. Don't make me tell Mr. Spock that you're ignoring your doctor's orders and his dietary plans."

Jim's nose wrinkled in disgust at Bones. "When I got to be a captain, I somehow thought I would be in command."

"Yeah, well more fool you," Bones said. "Now, get out, I have important things to do." He disappeared into the back to give Spock a call to discuss the odd behavior of Jim and their 'guest.'

Watching the doctor leave, Khan breathed out a sigh. "That went rather well, I think," he said, as he rose from the bed and brushed past Kirk on his way out, glancing back with a grin. "You really ought to do something about that," he said, glancing down at Kirk's pants. "Perhaps you could start with table manners."

Jim snorted and followed after him. "That's the thanks I get for bringing you dinner," he said. He was quiet until the turbolift, when he brightened again. "So, you're going to think about some sort of experiment you might like to do?"

"If it will sate your curiosity," he thought, and almost said, but caught himself just before speaking, and folded his hands in front of him as the turbolift moved. "I will, indeed." he said with a nod, and he seemed more than a little gladdened by the prospect. "I will, of course, see to it that whatever I devise meets your approval," though this was said with a grudging thought of Spock again and how he could best go around the Vulcan. "And," he said after a pause, "I thank you for dinner, even after what happened. It certainly made my evening a little more interesting."

"It's Spock's approval you'll need," Jim said, "though, as long as it's not potentially dangerous, I'm sure he'll be fascinated by whatever you come up with. And you're welcome. Anytime." He considered his feelings and found he meant that. "You should check out some of the recreation areas, too. There's usually a good crowd and fun to be had. Uh, do you mind if I go back and at least retrieve the rest of my food? I'm still kind of hungry."

Khan sniffed at that. 'Fun'. 'Crowds.' Surely the man was speaking in jest. He rolled his eyes, but nodded at the last, as the doors of the turbolift opened. "Good to know that there is nothing that will put you off of your desired meal," he muttered, as he made his way down the hall towards his own quarters and glanced back at Kirk, as a sudden urge to use the man's given name took root in his mind. James. Jim. But he scoffed at the idea and pushed it aside as the door to his quarters opened. "Coming?"

"If I'm still invited," Jim said, not really wanting to pressure the aloof and solitary man into company he didn't want. He'd thought to alleviate the loneliness of one of his crew, perhaps being the only one who could do that, but didn't want to wear out his welcome or fray Khan's nerves.

Khan stared pointedly back at him. "...You realize you are irritating me with your indecisiveness, Mr. Kirk." he said, and for a split-second, that grin from earlier had returned, only to vanish as he stepped into his room. "Either come fetch it, or I'm throwing it out."

Jim made a face at his back and then followed after him, heading for the table to fetch the somewhat sad remains of his dinner. The fries were goners, but a burger- hot, lukewarm or cold- was a burger. He carefully gathered them all up and then turned to Khan. "Well, thank you for an interesting evening, Mr. Singh," he said. 

"A /pleasure/, indeed." Khan said, giving him a curt nod before seating himself on his bed. He flexed his fingers again in an almost confused manner, before looking to the carving Jim- /Kirk/- had given him. "Until tomorrow, then, Captain."

"Goodnight, Khan," Jim said with a little wave over his shoulder, as he exited. He found himself a few steps down the hall before he stopped to ponder what the hell was going on with him and their 'prisoner.' And then a flash of red distracted him, and he looked up to find a stately, shapely, decidedly blonde lieutenant he didn't know striding down the hall in front of him. "Helloooooo," he called, catching up to her with a big grin. "Captain Kirk."


	6. Repercussions

Spock nodded to Jim as he took his seat with a soft, "Good morning, Captain," which the rest of the crew echoed or acknowledged in some way similar. And then he turned more fully to face him and rose from his own chair, laying a hand on Jim's shoulder. "It has been half an hour, and Mr. Singh has not reported in. This failure to report does not reflect well on him, as I am sure you realize, and I request permission to leave my post in search of him."

Jim greeted his crew, took his seat and then sighed at Spock's words, some of his happiness fading from him. "Can't even start with the good news? But before you charging down there, phaser drawn, let's try something a little less drastic." He hit the comm, "Captain Kirk to Mr. Singh."

The other end of the com remained silent. 

Spock stared at Jim, an unreadable expression on his face, though his tone was decidedly unconvinced. "He is unresponsive, which leads me to conclude that he is not in his quarters." then, glancing at Jim, he continued somewhat grudgingly. "Yet, if an assumption is made by your logic, it could also be inferred that Mr. Singh simply has not awoken yet. In either event, captain, my request still stands."

Jim refrained from heaving a full body sigh and said, "Mr. Spock, please check on the whereabouts and condition of Mr. Singh. If necessary, you are authorized to use other personnel to assist you. Please report to me immediately about your findings."

“Yes, captain.” Spock straightened, fingering the phaser at his belt. “I will report as soon as I find him.”

And with that, he headed for the turbolift.

Before long, he stood at the door to their newest crewmate’s quarters and tried to buzz himself in. “Mr. Singh. You have not reported to the bridge this morning. Would you care to explain why?”

Again, no answer. Spock sighed and tried once more. “Mr. Singh, I ask you again as your superior officer, why have you failed to report to your post?”

This time it only took a moment before Spock entered without a response. What he saw only helped to increase his distrust of the man: Khan was huddled beneath the covers and several rather pitiful groans caught his ear. With only a moment’s thought, he peeled the covers away and folded his arms as a haggard-looking Khan was revealed, only to lift his head and scowl.

“Go away.” Khan’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Not until you explain your actions. Or, rather, your failure of them.”

Slowly, the former-superhuman raised his head from where he had buried it beneath his pillows. “My head throbs, my mouth tastes of cotton, it aches to move, and I feel as though I may void my stomach of their contents. Need I go on?” he snapped.

Spock eyed him closely as he considered the man’s words."Negative, Mr. Singh. Given the information you have told me, and my analysis of you, it is only logical that you now accompany me to the Sickbay." Having said that, the Vulcan then wasted no time in removing Khan from his bed and hauling him with him out into the hall and back to the turbolift, but not before alerting McCoy over the comm on his way. 

McCoy barely refrained from cursing in front of his medical staff when Spock reported that he was bringing Mr. Singh back to Sickbay. "I told that man to take it easy with his new restrictions, but does he listen to me? No. Of course not. As soon as he's out of the brig and on his own, it's one thing after another." 

Spock arrived shortly after, bringing a glowering Khan with him, and led him over to a bed. From there, he looked to McCoy and gave a nod. "He appears to be exhibiting the symptoms associated with the aftermath of the consumption of alcohol," he said, stepping aside to give the doctor room. "Which, judging by his reaction, he has never touched before." But something else didn't sit right with him, not that anything did about the superhuman, and he stood to the side, watching Khan with narrowed eyes.

At the sound of footsteps, Khan looked up, only for his scowl to deepen at the sight of the doctor, not any more pleased to be there than McCoy was to see him again.

McCoy scowled right back at Khan and ran a few scans. "Yep, these are all the signs of a hangover. I ought to leave you to suffer through your shift." He sighed and gave Khan an injection that would ease his aching head. "So, who gave you alcohol?" He was already pretty sure he knew the answer to that question, and it worried him. 

Khan gave a low growl at the sting of pain and narrowed his eyes, angry at his pain at how weak he had become. And it made him sick. In more ways than one, as his stomach gave a lurch. "Who do you think?" he hissed as he brought a hand to his head, all but spitting the words out like they were poison. "Our generous and noble captain..."

At this -Khan's words had only confirmed his curiosity- Spock arched an eyebrow and nodded. "I see..." And, turning to McCoy, he continued. "Doctor, I shall leave the patient in your care. I must have words with our captain."

"I'm sorry I won't be there, Mr. Spock," McCoy said with a shake of his head. "I'll send my patient up to return to his duties in a few moments. Nausea medicine, please, nurse," McCoy said, smiling sympathetically at his obviously nervous staff. "So, how much aolcohol did Captain Kirk give you?" he asked, as he injected the hypospray.

Khan winced at the sharp sting and made a slight movement to pull away. "Enough to turn me into this," he muttered, eyes dark as he looked at McCoy. His body ached painfully, vision blurring, and he tried to knock the doctor's hand away, suddenly finding himself too weak to do more than lift a hand to bat at him. 

McCoy frowned as Khan continued to show signs of being unwell. "This doesn't look like a mere hangover," he muttered. "Nurse, my full medical kit please." He brought up some of Khan's original scans, both from when he was a superhuman, when his genetic codes were first turned off and during his time in prison. He compared them to what he was reading now and took his medical kit from the nurse. "Nurse, I want to run a full diagnostic screening of Mr. Singh. All tests." 

Khan's eyebrow rose, even as he blinked blearily at the doctor. "Not a mere hangover...then, please, do tell..what do you suppose it is?" he drawled, trying yet again to brush McCoy's instruments away, with no success.

"We're working on that now," McCoy said, neglecting a bit of his normal bedside manner with Khan. "And I'd be aided in that if you'd stop trying to knock away my medical instruments." He urged Khan to lay back on the bed and turned on all of the readings.

Khan glared at McCoy but allowed himself to be laid back onto the bed, none too happy about it. Before he could open his mouth to come back at the doctor with a quip or muttered observation, another low groan interrupted him, and he close his eyes as sweat broke out on his temples.

"What the-" McCoy glared at the fluctuating readings on the biobed and then began to run a series of bloodtests. "Mr. Singh, have you ever experienced any of these symptoms before?"

Khan shook his head, the thought occurring to him that for something like this, one ought to be concerned. But he just blinked and stared up at the ceiling. "No, none of them."

"Did you notice when exactly you began to feel unwell?" McCoy asked, still running a gammut of medical equipment over him. He had a sneaking suspicion what this might be, given the first results of tests, but didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Despite his pain, uncomfortableness and overall constant urge to get rid of the medical equipment in as violent a manner as possible, Khan just lay there. "I suppose the moment that you and Captain Kirk 'neutered' me would be too general a time?" He snorted, glaring icily at one of the many monitors that McCoy had set up.

Dr. McCoy sighed and said, "Mr. Singh, I do appreciate to some degree your upset over what's happened to you, but I must be clear, this is damned important, man. Now is not the time to vent about your lot in life. Just tell me when your symptoms first occurred."

Fighting back the intense urge to snap back at him, Khan sighed, quietly, and closed his eyes, trying to focus, to remember. "Throughout my time in holding for my trial, but they were weak then. I paid it no mind. But last night, after I retired to my quarters, I felt them again, recognized them, even through the effects of the alcohol."

"You never reported it to anyone?" McCoy asked, even though he knew the answer. Before Khan could even form words, he was hitting the comm. "McCoy to Bridge. Captain, I wanted to let you know that Mr. Singh will not be reporting for duty. I'm afraid this is something more serious than a hangover."

McCoy's call had interrupted a discussion that Spock and Jim had been having since the Vulcan returned to the bridge, which had run like this-

"Captain," he said, directing him off to the side. "As requested, I have located Mr. Singh. And, as you correctly would have surmised, he was in his quarters. I have sent him to Dr. McCoy for a medical evaluation, as he seemed...unwell." Spock's eyes narrowed as his voice remained curt, annoyed. "He was exhibiting signs of intoxication aftermath. I don't suppose you would know anything about that?" 

"You mean he has a hangover," Jim translated and frowned. "I only gave him a beer, and he didn't drink all of that. There's no way even a lightweight, which he was giving every indication of being, could get that drunk and hungover on a single beer."

Spock said, "I know what I saw. He was exhibiting all of the correct signs, whether you gave him a single beer or more." And his arms went over his chest as he leaned in, frowning as the question came again to his mind: what was he doing with him? "And...that raises another question...just what were you doing offering Mr. Singh a beer in the first place? Your meal plan was strictly -and clearly- laid out, as was his."

"Yeah, and you know how well I stick to plans," Jim said with a cheeky grin. "You don't really think I'm going to live off of grass and plankton, do you?" 

No, but-" Spock glanced over at the rest of the bridge - everyone else was focused on their work, but he knew better. He lowered his voice a bit more before continuing. "You would willingly drag Mr. Singh with you?"

Jim raised both his eyebrows and said, "Yes? I thought he might be lonely, his first night on a ship full of strangers who generally fear and dislike him. And I wanted someone to eat cheeseburgers with."

"Your constant attempt to befriend almost anyone still amazes me, Captain," Spock said with a shake of his head. "And yet, I have to wonder... Dr. McCoy mentioned something curious when I was bringing Mr. Singh to him that he had been to Sickbay the evening prior. Might that incident be related to the meal the two of you shared?"

"Well, it's worked out well with you, hasn't it?" Jim asked innocently. "And yes, I was with Kh- Mr. Singh when he managed to smash a glass with his bare hand and end up in Bones' tender care. It wasn't my fault!"

"That is beside the point." Spock's eyebrows rose in interest, and he listened closely as Jim seemed to catch himself on the other man's name. "You claim that you are not at fault, yet am I correct in assuming that you provided the alcohol that you both ingested. Were you aware of the effect it would have on him? As you termed it, Mr. Singh is a....'lightweight'."

"It was a single beer," Jim said, aware of all the other ears on the bridge. "Nobody can get-" He was cut off by the call from Bones. It made him straighten in his chair with worry, even as he cast a semi-triumphant look at Spock. "Bones, I'll be right down," he said, at the end. "Mr. Spock, you have the con."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, nodding to Jim and taking his place in the chair when he left.

Jim was already halfway down in the turbolift when it finally occurred to him that his reaction might have seemed strange to the crew. Rushing off to see about the welfare of a crewmember was not unusual, but Khan was. Still, he didn't regret his decision, even as he burst into Sickbay and marched straight over to where Bones was still examining his patient. "Tell me this isn't my fault," he blurted and then felt like an idiot.

Bones gave him the hairy eyeball. "Well, in a way, this is both of our faults...well, all of our faults, since Mr. Singh is not being absolved of blame. His body is having some, well, reactions to being altered. I'm not sure yet how extensive or serious they might be."

Khan bristled at Kirk's comment and joined McCoy in shooting the newest target in the room a look. While the doctor was right - it was not solely Kirk's fault, he couldn't be bothered to think that rationally; not in his state. He was confused and wracked by pain as his body convulsed again and his head span, drawing another groan from him, which in turn only increased his irritation. "And you've no idea how to treat me," he muttered, as he brushed a lock of sweat-damp hair from his face to look at the two again.

Jim looked down at Khan, the lean, tall body obviously wracked with pain, and said, "If we need to revert him to his original state for him to be well, that's what I'll authorize."

"Now, hold on one damn minute," Bones said. "I don't think there's need for that just yet, Captain. I've got a few ideas I'd like to try before we take the nuclear option." 

Khan's mouth almost fell open at Kirk's idea. The thought of being strong once again, as powerful. Better- and Kirk was willing to revert him so quickly! His heart could have soared. But then it was grounded just as fast. A shiver ran down his spine, and he gave McCoy a very cold look, biting back another groan of pain and forcing it out through a measured exhalation as he shuddered again. He gripped the sheets tightly, knuckles going white. "Very well, then, Doctor," he said through grit teeth, for the pain was growing ever more intense. "What are these ideas of yours?"

Bones grinned and said, "This is a kind of withdrawal; the body having to adjust too quickly to not having the same levels of various hormones and chemical factors that it did before. I'm going to put Mr. Singh on a regime similar to that of a person weaning themselves from nicotine or other addictive substances. Enough of some serum from his original blood to calm the symptoms without giving him back the abilities. Until my nurses have that whipped up, we'll go the old-fashioned route to relieve the pain." He gave Khan a strong painkiller, which also was a sedative. Very convenient. 

Khan felt the sting of the hypospray and glared at McCoy, about to say something scathing, but finding himself incapable of working his mouth as the sedative spread quickly throughout his body. He barely had time to look away -to look at Jim- confusion and something approaching fear shining in his eyes for only a moment, before he lost consciousness and fell back against the bed.


	7. Captain and First Officer chat

Jim waited on the bridge for a call from Bones to let him know Khan had woken up. The doctor had put together his serum and given Khan the first injection. The symptoms seemed to have lessened during Khan's sleep, but Jim wanted to hear from the man himself how he was feeling. He had seen the flash of fear in his eyes as the sedative had taken effect and that threw him completely off.

Khan opened his eyes with a gasp and found himself staring up at the ceiling of Sickbay. Around him, the doctor's instruments beeped and pinged, as he mentally took stock and awaited the pain that had plagued him earlier. He grimaced slightly, expecting the nauseous lurch in the pit of his stomach, the overwhelming pain to spread throughout his body, but realized that while the pain was still there to some degree, it was far less intense. As if to test this, he lifted a hand from where it lay on the covers and flexed his fingers, as he had done the night before. A dull ache was his only response.

Alerted to his patient's awakening, McCoy strolled out of his office to check on him. "Mr. Singh, welcome back from the land of Nod," he said, looking over the readings and nodding in self-congratulations. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was," Khan replied, as he continued to flex and stretch his fingers and arms, as if to make sure that they were still working.

McCoy refrained from gloating and said, "Good. Treatment seems to be working then. We'll be going through a series of them, I'm afraid. Daily, at least for the next week or so. Then we'll try decreasing the frequency." He muttered a few things to himself as he took a few more readings and made notes in Khan's medical chart on his padd. "You interested in a visitor?"

"I assume, of course, that you mean none other than the captain," Khan muttered, pushing himself up into a sitting position with a sigh and instantly regretting that decision, as his head spun from having been prone for so long. Raising a hand to his forehead and hoping desperately that the doctor didn't see and stick him with another hypospray, he nodded. At this point, he would welcome Kirk, if it meant getting the doctor away from his bedside for even a moment. "Nn...fine. Yes."

McCoy rolled his eyes internally, as Khan sat up too fast. "There's only so many ways of telling you that you need to take it easy with your new limitations, you know." He went and hit the comm. "McCoy to Captain Kirk. Our guest is awake and feeling better."

Jim answered instantly and said, "I'll be right down." He hopped out of his chair and said, "Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

Spock watched Jim with a sigh and frowned as he noted the eagerness with which he left. Yet another thing to ask him about when he returned...

Khan glared at the doctor and sighed, blinking to clear his vision as he waited for Kirk to arrive, all the while wondering if he'd made a mistake in agreeing to let the captain down to see him.

Jim walked into Sickbay and headed right for Khan's bedside. "I knew you were going to be a troublemaker," he said, "but this is not what I expected. I think I'd almost prefer you being snarky and trying to kill me." 

"My sentiments are largely the same, Captain," Khan grumbled, as he raised his eyes to see Kirk. He said nothing on how...eager the man appeared, or how quickly he crossed to his side, though he did arch an eyebrow. "I'm hardly going to be leaving here for a while," he said after a moment, the hint of a smile turning the corner of his lips. "No need to be in such a hurry. That doctor seems very keen to poke and prod me every chance he gets."

"'That doctor' can easily put your annoying ass right back to sleep," Bones said. "But as for you staying here, I'm clearing you for active duty, with restrictions. He's all yours and Mr. Spock's, Captain." He gave Khan some stink eye and then headed back into his office, grumbling.

"A hurry?" Jim asked and then shrugged a little. "You're the first crewmember to get ill on this mission. I want to make sure that you're well, so we can get back to just thinking about our first new planet. We're less than half a day out now. I'm about to encourage everyone on Alpha shift to get some rest, as we're nearly off-duty for the day."

"Mm...seems I have perfect timing, then," Khan said as he stood from the bed, straightening his back as he gave a stretch. "Am I to be put on the Beta shift?"

"You'll have to talk to Mr. Spock about that," Jim said. "We'll be arriving at our destination around the second hour of Alpha shift tomorrow. That's when all the fun will begin." An excited grin spread across his face, as he led Khan toward the door without thinking. "I'll head an Away Team to check out the safety of the planet, before, if all goes well, we send down our scientific teams."

"I see." Khan nodded, and truthfully, was almost beginning to look forward to the prospect of a new planet. It would give him some time away from the Enterprise, if nothing else. If the Vulcan clears you for such a thing, of course, he reminded himself with a frown. "Quite a busy day, then. Tell me, was there much I missed during my time under the influence of whatever soporific the doctor gave me?" He followed Kirk to the door and out into the hall on shaky legs, only to stumble as soon as he set foot out of Sickbay, still trying to shake the feeling of weakness from his limbs and regain his equilibrium. He scowled and spoke up before the other could even open his mouth. "...I'm not going back in there unless I have to," he said, looking up at Jim and bracing himself against the wall.

Jim turned as Khan stumbled and restrained the instinctive urge to give him a hand. He felt like the ground he was on with the proud man was a shaky as Khan's own legs. In fact, he didn't even know where the ground was anymore. "All right. I don't expect you to be shipshape right away. After all, Bones put you on restricted active duty. Why don't you get something to eat and some more rest and then you can come back on first shift when we reach the planet? That's when all the fun will be anyway. You can read up on all Mr. Spock's reports and plans for when we get there. They're...very thorough." A little too thorough. Spock did like to take the fun out of things. 

Khan sighed, as he felt his way along the wall and his balance slowly returned to him. He hated this...being sick, for one and not being as efficient because of it. He stared ahead of him for a long moment, processing Kirk's words, and sighed finally, as he straightened himself out and took a step forward- far more tentatively than he would have liked. And then another. "That sounds agreeable," he conceded, as he felt his feet beneath him once again. And the reports...they would stave off intense boredom, if nothing else, he decided and walked with Jim -Kirk! his mind snapped- until they reached his quarters. Turning to go inside, he paused, seemingly caught in some sort of internal quarrel, before he met Kirk's eyes. "I...don't suppose you would be averse to joining me in my quarters after supper for a chat? And bring Mr. Spock's reports as well. I despise this feeling of uselessness, and despite all logic, at least feel as though I'm accomplishing something when I engage you in conversation." And again, his lips quirked into something near a smile. "Though, this time, beer would be a very poor choice in beverages."

Jim smiled at the invitation and said, "I'll make sure Mr. Spock gives you access to the reports for whenever you feel up to reading them. As for your invitation, I gladly accept. I'll bring something a little more appropriate for the night before an important mission." Not that Jim hadn't gotten himself smashed more than once (or twenty times) before a big day. "And if you do feel worse, please let Bones know. I'd prefer to have my whole team well."

"I shall," Khan replied, still standing in the doorway. "Though I don't expect to need his expertise until tomorrow for another injection." He tried not to sound annoyed as he spoke to no avail. Still, he looked Kirk in the eye and nodded. "I look forward to our chat then," he said, inclining his head once more before heading inside.

Jim was left standing in the doorway, staring after him. He made a disgruntled noise and headed for the turbolift and the bridge. "Mr. Spock," he said, as he stepped off and approached the command chair. "Will you please assemble the relevant and unclassified reports on our mission for tomorrow and send them to Mr. Singh? Dr. McCoy has released him for light duty, so he'll be with us tomorrow when we reach the planet." 

Spock looked up at him in mild surprise, though it hardly registered. He had prepared the reports the night before, complete in every way, to the best of his knowledge. But the revelation that their 'crewmate' wished to see them...doubt began to rise in him, as he wondered exactly what the man hoped to gain. "Yes, Captain," Spock said, rising from the chair to allow Jim to assume his position. The thought that the superhuman would be joining them again was not a pleasing one, but Spock would adhere to his duties nonetheless. "Is Mr. Singh faring more favorably than he was last night?" he asked, having some idea as to the answer already, but feeling obligated to inquire after the man regardless.

"Dr. McCoy appears to have devised a treatment for Mr. Singh's issues, yes," Jim said and leaned back in his chair. "Shift is over in twenty minutes. Would you care to join me for a drink in half an hour?" 

"Thank you, Captain, I would be delighted," Spock said, as he resumed his own chair. "There are several matters that I wish to discuss with you, as well. That would be an opportune time."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Jim muttered and turned back to the viewscreen. He spent the rest of the shift running through some preliminary reports, signing off on a few crew details and basically trying to get all his routine business taken care of before the end of shift. When the computer signaled the end of Alpha shift, he slowly stood and stretched, carefully wishing each crewmember a pleasant evening and reminding them to rest up for the next day. He was grateful when the last of them were replaced by second shift, so he could make for the turbolift and his drink with Spock. Not that he was sure he was looking forward to that completely. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Spock was already waiting for him, having left early to fetch his report, the padd on which they resided lying on the table before him.

Jim took a seat in front of Spock and needing something a bit on the stronger side to deal with the coming conversation, ordered a War Core Breach. "All right, Mr. Spock, don't hold back. I'm listening."

His first officer sighed and turned to face him. "As you may surmise, the topic of discussion again turns to Mr. Singh," Spock prefaced. "I have nothing of note to report on the rest of the day. Mr. Scott says that everything in the engine room is working at an optimal level, and we are still on course to our first destination, with nothing to impede our progress. But there has been some talk on the bridge. Your absence, as well as that of Mr. Singh, has not gone unnoticed by the crew and least of all, myself. They thought that it was very peculiar of you to take such an interest in Mr. Singh's well-being and to leave so suddenly for the second time in so little amount of time, considering he was in the very capable hands of Dr. McCoy. And the thought occurs to me that he may be having some effect over you, even though his powers have been, to the best of our knowledge, nullified. Captain, are you feeling like yourself?"

"Yep, I'm going to need that drink," Jim said and was grateful when it was delivered not a second later. He took a sip and gathered his scattered thoughts to himself. "I understand and appreciate the concern of yourself and the crew about my... relationship with Khan." He used the word and the name deliberately. "My initial thoughts about him were clear; I wanted him dead and to be the one to kill him. You had to remind me about the lines I would've crossed doing that. After we captured him instead, everything got muddied. I still wanted to hate him, but the more we interacted, the harder that hate was to keep. But we did what was necessary and stopped him." He cleared his throat and took another sip of his drink, enjoying the warmth it spread through him. "And then I had time to think it all over- Admiral Pike's death, Admiral Marcus' betrayal of everything and everyone, my own reactions to the threat of having my crew killed, all the things Khan did- and it muddied the waters even further. So, I found myself at Khan's trial, speaking up for him, asking for the responsibility of his rehabilitation. I still want that. And I think the best way of facilitating it is to include him in the crew, give him someone to lean on... to want to lean on and talk to, and if I'm the person for that job, then I'll do that, too."

Spock listened intently as Jim spoke, hands folded in front of him. The idea that such a man would willingly seek someone -especially Jim- out for companionship or a discussion still utterly baffled him. "An admirable decision...considering the rest of the crew is either too scared or angry to go near him." He sighed. "My next question is this: why would Mr. Singh -a man who wanted you dead and tried to kill you, not to mention displayed extreme anger towards everyone in Starfleet- willingly seek you out for interaction, or allow you to come near him, as seems to more accurately be the case?"

"Yeah, you got me there," Jim said. "He was the leader of his people, and since waking up, he's had nobody on, or by, his side. Given how far he was willing to go in the name of his people, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually finds being alone hard. I'm totally going off into Bones' territory here, but I still feel like I'm right." He finished off his drink and set it to the side. "You think I'm endangering myself and the ship?" 

"The thought has occurred to me," Spock said, "but, as I have also come to realize, your 'gut feelings,' which occur fairly often, seem to be correct, with or without my input. Am I right in assuming that this is one of those times? And as you said, you would like me to remain wary of him, and that is exactly what I am doing." He tilted his head. "Has he said or done anything out-of-the-ordinary?"

"Um, there have been a couple of times where I thought he was almost flirting with me," Jim said. "I'm usually really good at telling those things, but with Khan, I try to be extra careful." He suddenly had a very strong desire for another drink. 

Spock stared at him, trying to affect a look of comprehension without looking completely confused. "Captain, I fail to see why he would even have interest in," he sighed. "Biological interactions with you. When did you first notice this...behavior?"

"Lots of people want to have 'biological interactions' with me," Jim protested and then tapped his glass, desperate now for another drink. "Khans just proving he's not blind." He sighed in relief when another drink appeared on the table and took a gulp. "Fine. No. I have no idea why he might flirt, except maybe to keep me off balance or just to amuse himself. Yesterday. He was definitely a little the worse for one or two swallows of beer, but it was completely flirting."

Spock's eyebrow rose, and he sighed, though did not keep the small smile from his lips. "You are an expert in that area..."

"So, what's your advice then, as my First Officer?" Jim asked, glad to see the smile. "I don't want the crew to worry about my mental health and stability. Or think I'm entering some kind of twisted, unhealthy relationship with a maniac." Though, huh, that was kind of exciting... 

Spock sat back in his chair as he thought this over. "My advice, Captain," he said, meeting his eyes, "is to be careful. And to not get yourself 'in too deep' without leaving an escape."

"And to instruct my First Officer, and ask my friend, to keep an eye on me and Mr. Singh?" Jim asked, mouth quirking back up in amusement.

"Affirmative." Spock's smile grew just a fraction more. "Though, as your friend, I am already quite adept at performing that task."

"You are," Jim agreed and polished off his drink. "So, what can I look forward to for dinner?"

Spock tilted his head. "No alcohol, for one thing," he said, giving the glass that Jim had just set aside a look. "You drink far too much of it in the first place. And partook in a glass last night as well, as Dr. McCoy has brought to my attention. So, to compensate, you will be dining on a salad of mixed vegetables. A cup of green tea will serve as your beverage."

Jim barely refrained from screwing up his entire face into a grimace of distaste. Salad and green tea sounded like a form of torture to him. "I don't drink too much," he protested. "I drink just enough. And it was a single beer! Jesus, nobody should get sloshed on a single beer."

"Not everybody has a liver made of noncorrosive metal, Captain," Spock said, giving a quirk of his lips and arching his brows. "And it is not as though you will be alone in this endeavor. Mr. Singh has been given precisely the same meal."

"And I'm sure you'll eat something along the same lines with great enjoyment," Jim said morosely. "You know, I used to look forward to meal times... Is there anything else, Mr. Spock?" 

"No, Captain, I have spoken what was on my mind and nothing else I wish to discuss," Spock said with a nod as he rose from his chair. "And here is my report, in the event that you wish to look it over before we arrive tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you at dinner," Jim said, standing with him. "Say hi to Lieutenant Uhura for me." He gave Spock a ridiculously lascivious wink.

Spock stopped mid-step and turned to look at Jim, giving a nearly inaudible chuckle. "We both know what her reaction will be if I do," he said, just in time to catch Jim's wink and turn right around, heading for the door. "I shall see you at dinner."

Jim waved him off and idly considered going to the bar, making some chit chat with other crewmembers and having another drink. Then he considered the upcoming dinner, meeting with Khan and events of the next day and went promptly to his quarters to prepare.


	8. After Dinner Drink

Khan sat in his quarters, idly enjoying his second cup of green tea - the one liquid that really seemed to sit right with him after the 'alcohol incident' from the night before. He sighed as the heat from the cup radiated to his hands and glanced to the door for the second time in several minutes, waiting for Kirk to arrive.

Jim didn't try to hide where he was going, even though he held two frosty mugs of contraband cream soda in his hands. Spock and Bones be damned; he wasn't going to lose all enjoyment of food and drink. He rang for entrance to Khan's quarters and waited with the most patience he could scrape together.

Khan smiled -not wide, but with a hint of warmth in it- as he heard the buzz and set aside his cup. "About time," he said with a half-chuckle, wondering just what Kirk had brought with him this time.

"Spock and Bones forced me to eat all of their damned vegetables," Kirk snarled, even as he headed for the table to put down the sodas. "So, I was there awhile, as I lost an argument over beets and cauliflower." He made a horrible face and sat down.

"And you've sought solace in something sugary and caffeinated, instead." Khan said as he finished off his tea and turned his full attention to Kirk with a short laugh, catching sight of the mugs and tilting his head in mild curiosity. "Needless to say...they won, yes?"

"Needless," Jim growled and took a huge, satisfying slug out of his cream soda. "They're going to drain all the life right out of me with this health crap. And I can't wait for Spock to start our exercise regime. Fortunately, our arrival at Talos IV will put that off for awhile." He looked over Khan with a careful eye. "You look better."

"I'm amazed you noticed," Khan muttered, as he took the other mug and arched an eyebrow at the frothy foam that crowned the soda. Setting the mug aside for the moment, he watched Kirk drink with mild amusement. "I feel better, as well, if you care to know."

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't care," Jim pointed out. "By the way, this is non-alcoholic and still satisfying. Try it...please." 

Khan's eyebrows rose. Well, there, at least were some manners. Humoring him, he brought the mug to his lips and took a sip -small, at first- tasting the soda and blinking as the bubbles fizzed on his tongue, making a face and tilting his head.

Jim watched him avidly and found himself completely unable to read his resulting expression. "You and Spock are bad for my ego," he complained and took another sip of his drink. "I've always prided myself on my ability to empathize with others, even if I didn't always use that insight wisely. But the two of you...blood from a stone."

"Well..." Khan said, when he was finally able to be articulate, "it...is not all that bad." And he took another sip to emphasize this, thinking as he did so and pausing to swipe a bit of foam from his upper lip with his tongue. "Mm..and, yes, some people are more difficult to read than others, myself included." A grin worked its way onto his face, almost teasing. "That only means you have to try harder, Mr. Kirk."

Jim's eyes flashed at the flick of tongue, and he wondered if that were at all deliberate. His instincts said no, and he chose to believe them, even as he leaned forward to say, "That almost sounds like a challenge, Mr. Singh. And a welcome. I accept."

 

"Oh, this shall be amusing." Khan's grin widened just the slightest bit. He hadn't missed the way that Jim's eyes flashed when he licked his lip, and fully intended to see what other reaction he could get out of the other man. Slowly, he raised the mug to his lips again and took another sip, eyes fixed on Kirk.

"You know, about the last thing I ever expected to be calling you was a tease," Jim said with an indelicate snort. "But that's totally what you're playing at right now." He stretched with a satisfied sigh and crossed his legs in front of him. "Did you get a chance to look over Mr. Spock's reports? Are there any of the scientific teams you'd like to join tomorrow? Understanding, of course, that Security will have to accompany you for now." 

Khan snorted at the mention of 'security', the amusement almost leaving his eyes, but not quite. Setting aside his mug for the moment, he laced his fingers in front of him in thought. "I have looked them over, but haven't yet come to that decision." He knew that Spock would, in all likelihood, be working with one of the teams, and whichever one he was on, Khan wanted nothing to do with.

"Well, you're welcome to stay on the Enterprise and continue to work aboard," Jim said. "There's always lots to do, even if you do consider it menial." He made a face at Khan, teasing. 

"Indeed," Khan murmured, arching an eyebrow at the man's teasing. "I may be bored out of my mind, but there will always be a job to be done, I suppose..." And then a laugh forced its way out, quiet, but unmistakably amused. "Yes, I shall stay aboard then." And again, he raised the mug to his lips, swiping away a line of foam. "How long will we be at this planet?"

"That depends on what we find," Jim said with obvious excitement. "As this is our first chance at exploring a new world, I imagine we'll be here awhile. This is everyone's introduction to how this kind of exploration is going to work when we're not in easy reach of Starfleet. I mean, technically we are right now, but in the near future and the foreseeable future, we won't be." 

"Well, that does sound fascinating." Khan tilted his head, watching how the man's eyes lit up with excitement, and his smile grew even brighter. "And what do you hope to find on this planet? You, personally."

"Hell if I know," Jim said, but that was a lie, and he copped to it a second later. "Adventure. It's always an adventure. That first glimpse of somewhere new. A sky you've never seen before. Landscapes that look like nothing else, or remind you of somewhere that you love. That's what I hope to find."

Slowly, Khan nodded. Hope,pure and simple. "You know, a pretty speech like that might actually get you a number of recruits some day," he said with a smirk. "But, adventure, yes," he agreed. "And ambition. Always so far-reaching. An interesting goal, Mr. Kirk." Khan tilted his head, voice low and soft. "Or Jim, as you prefer."

"Ambition? No. Not beyond what I have now, and I know I'm damned lucky to have this ship. I didn't realize that at first. I didn't deserve it. Admiral Pike-" Jim's voice broke a little on the name "-he helped me understand." He lowered his head and stared at fists that were now clenched in his lap, unashamed of the roiling of emotions that a year and change were not enough to ease.

Khan frowned. Admiral Pike...yes, that name sounded familiar, very familiar. One of the men listed during his trial- a victim. Part of this man's 'family.' Khan felt remorse for perhaps the first time. Nothing more than a pang, true, but it was there. Khan knew that such hurts never faded, if anything they stayed with you, growing stronger with age. Though, in spite of that, he knew there was nothing to be done about it now...unless Jim wanted to pummel him again.

Jim blew out a long breath and lifted his eyes back to Khan. "So, no, not ambition." He distracted himself with a sip of his soda and gave a second's thought to ambition. "This wasn't your choice," he said, after swallowing, "but is there something you'd like to get out of your time on the Enterprise?"

"The ability to...function. To come to terms with life as it is," Khan said and turned his mind, not for the first time, to thoughts of the weapons he had once constructed and to his crew. They had likely been recovered from the Enterprise when they were docked, not that he'd known. Or had a chance to see them. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, recalling Jim's words on the bridge of the Vengeance, when he'd had Marcus' throat in his grasp. "...To find my place."

"Those are good ambitions," Jim said, hoping Khan was telling the truth. It felt like he was. "If I can help..." He looked earnestly at the other man. 

Khan nodded at the offer. "Then I know where to find you." And again, the ghost of a smile curved his lips. "I shall consider it. You seem to be the only one to even think about giving me a second's thought." Of course he knew why. "....thank you."

Jim stared at Khan, stunned by the words, and then his entire face brightened into a huge smile. "You're welcome." He considered the other man for a long moment. "I think the others will warm to you, as your prove yourself to be a part of the crew. It'll take time, but that's something that we all have...hopefully." 

"Indeed," Khan agreed after a moment. "Though, I am certain that your Mr. Spock doesn't think much of me." He chuckled wryly and leaned back in his chair, slowly relaxing at Jim's smile, something he never thought would happen. "Especially not since I've spent my first full day being-" he wrinkled his nose distastefully "-ill." Strange, how he couldn't admit this to himself without anger, but to Jim -Kirk, dammit!- Jim without much of an issue. It unnerved him. He sighed and drained the dregs of his soda, sliding the mug across the table. "It's strange...I cannot admit such a thing to myself; it tastes of failure, of weakness, and yet-" he looked to Jim again, into his eyes, before tearing his own gaze away with a growl.

Jim blinked at the growl and the intensity of Khan's stare, so much emotion in those ridiculous eyes. "It's not a failure," he said quietly. "It can be a disadvantage, sure, but it's something everyone struggles with. Almost everyone. Don't be so hard on yourself for limitations you're not even to blame for." 

"You expect me to accept all of this as calmly as you would, I suppose?" Khan asked, narrowing his eyes as the traces of his relaxation vanished.

Jim raised both eyebrows and asked, "What ever gives you the impression I've ever accepted anything mildly in my life? The blind rage with which I tried to beat the crap out of you on Kronos? The way I asked you to join me in launching ourselves out a waste disposal across debris-strewn space at another, even smaller, airlock? C'mon. I expect you to be pissed...just not at yourself."

"Mmm. Blind rage, was that what that was?" Khan muttered dryly, raising his eyes to meet Jim's again. As he looked into his eyes, Khan again found that warmth, that trust and again, found himself caught off-guard. "Perhaps using you was a poor example. But still you must realize how...difficult this transition is," he said, voice calmer than it had been. Of course Jim understood - he himself had spoken of nothing but it since arriving on-board. He sighed again and forced himself to look away from that warm, blue gaze, his own falling on the carving. The gift that Jim had given. "How did you come by that particular gift?" Khan murmured softly.

"Of course I don't realize," Jim said. "The only one who does is you. What do I have to compare it with?" He turned toward the carving, grateful for the distraction and said, "I don't know. I didn't like the idea that you had nothing to your name. Nothing to change your quarters from a sterile place you live into your place. So, I went looking for something. And when I saw that, in this tiny little art gallery tucked off Mission, I knew that's what I wanted to give you. Doesn't Singh mean lion?" he finished, somewhat weakly.

Khan blinked at Jim in surprise. "It does, and I am both surprised and pleased to hear that someone else knows that," he said with a grin. "I would not have expected it to be you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not the country hick everybody seems to expect me to be," Jim said with only the faintest trace of lingering bitterness.

Again, Khan chuckled quietly, leaning forward in his chair. "So I see, and it is an interesting change. You are brilliant, James, but not in the way that most expect."

"That's high praise from you," Jim said. "I'm not capable of the same kind of plotting and scheming that you seem to do as easily as breathing. Or Admiral Marcus." He ducked his head with a scowl. "I don't understand that kind of betrayal, or how he could have used you that way."

"Marcus was a very driven man. There's not much to understand aside from that," Khan said, as he stretched his fingers idly. "He saw my strengths and used them to serve his own goals and, I realize, at some point early on, I might have commended him, if only for his apparent intelligence." He sighed and drummed long thin fingers on the surface of the table. "But you...no," he continued, changing the subject easily once again. "Those actions would not suit you. There is a brilliance about you, a fire different from Marcus. Different from myself, and one that I do admire."

"He betrayed everything Starfleet stands for, everything he swore to uphold, on the lie that he was going to preserve them," Jim said. "I'll never understand that." His head stayed down, as he contemplated his hands. "He tried to spur me on to kill you and start a war, by telling me that he persuaded Christopher Pike to join, the way he'd persuaded me. I don't even think he was telling me the truth anymore. He used my sorrow to try and get me to kill a man, you, without justice. Without hearing your side. And I came so close, so damn close, to doing it." 

"And knowing what you do now," Khan said and sighed, eyebrows raised in interest as he watched Jim. "Do you think you made the right decision?"

Jim lifted his eyes, which were burning with a mixture of anger and sorrow, to Khan. "Is that a joke?" he asked tightly. "Because it's not very damned funny."

Khan saw the emotion in Jim's eyes and found himself rooted to the spot for a very long moment, unable to move, or even think, as recognition welled in him. He knew those emotions well, yes, but to see them reflected in Jim's eyes very nearly took his breath away. "Not a joke at all. Do you, deep inside, think you made the right decision in...saving me, in so many words?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes. "In deciding to offer me a second chance?"

Jim looked away, jaw working for a long time, before he turned back to Khan. "Setting aside everything else and thinking only of you, then yes. You deserve a second chance."

Khan stared at him for a long moment, silently inspecting him, every breath, the way Jim's eyes shone as he spoke, and recognized truth there, also, complete and absolute, despite the pain. Slowly, he bowed his head and nodded, going strangely quiet. 

Jim blew out a harsh breath and said, "It would have destroyed me. Even if I'd never looked you in the eye or heard you speak, killing you like that...it would have been the end of me."

"Then, I thank you for sparing me. In spite of all that I've done." Khan said finally, voice quiet as he raised his eyes. "And for your belief. Your...trust."

Jim found a weak smile and said, "Just make me look good, huh? I could use the decent press."

Khan's lips quirked into another slight smile. "But of course." His fingers curled around his mug and he sighed as he found it empty. Kirk's, though... As he held Jim's gaze, he leaned forward and reached out with one hand to pull the unattended mug closer to him.

Jim allowed the theft of his soda, even as a more genuine smile curled his lips. "So, cream soda is a win, then?" he asked.

"A win, indeed," Khan said, as he took a sip and sighed at the taste, quick to indulge in yet another sip, but not to knock it back as the man across from him was fond of doing. "Second to tea, mind you, but yes." He grinned, meeting Jim's eyes yet again, and licked away the foam with another long, slow swipe of his tongue.

Jim swallowed a little at the blatant swipe of tongue, but said, "Tea. Well, there's something you can bond with Mr. Spock over. He practically poured the green tea down my throat."

"Did he?" Khan's smile grew at Jim's reaction and leaned just the smallest bit closer over the table. "Shame, really, as it is quite satisfying.." This said, he took another long sip from Jim's mug. "And quite a nice way to relax."

Jim narrowed his eyes slightly at Khan, repressing his natural tendency to flirt back with anyone who showed interest. And it was damned hard. Khan was...well, blistering hot, really. Not in a traditional sense, maybe, but his very presence was electrifying. "Really?" he asked in the most casual tone possible. "Maybe you can introduce me to some teas then. Prove their better qualities."

"It would be my pleasure," Khan said, voice low, as his eyes glittered with amusement and undisguised interest at Jim's tone...and the man himself. He was undoubtedly very attractive -charming, in a wide-eyed idealistic sort of way- and Khan would take great pleasure in chasing after him, if Jim rose to his bait. "And perhaps you in return could introduce me to something better than that beer from last night."

"Something else alcoholic, you mean?" Jim asked. "I think you're already a fan of the cream soda. Seeing as how you stole mine." He felt a distinct shiver in his spine at the weight of Khan's stare. 

"Something else alcoholic was what I was referring to, yes. I'm sure you know plenty of alternatives," Khan practically purred. "And if you want it..." He chuckled softly, watching Jim's eyes and slid the mug between the two of them, his fingers resting on the handle as he turned it toward him. "All you need do is ask."

"I'm no stranger to alcoholic beverages," Jim agreed, "but I'm not sure I should be giving any to you. Your tolerance was pretty pathetic." He reached out and lightly chased Khan's hand away from the handle, before lifting the mug and taking another sip.

"Says the man who drinks beer like water," Khan said, inclining his head and letting his hand fall away from the mug as Jim reclaimed it. "Tolerance to anything can be increased with practice, least of all alcohol."

"No, I drink whiskey like water when I want to get smashed," Jim said and frowned a little, when he remembered Pike finding him trying to reach that state. He pushed the mug back to Khan, offering him the last and sighed. "Big day tomorrow. I should be getting to bed before Spock comes looking for me."

"Indeed," Khan sighed, leaning back in his chair to drain the last of the soda, though his eyes never left Jim's. "Imagining his expression of surprised annoyance to finding you in my quarters is not very hard at all."

"He knows we're friendly," Jim said. "I've already gotten that lecture. But I'm not planning to change. I want whatever this is we're developing." 

Khan's eyebrows rose again in interest. "Very well, then," he said, still smiling slightly as he pushed the mug to join its twin on the table. He would encourage this, then, this... 'relationship', if it could be called that. "To wherever it may lead."

Jim inclined his head and collected the mugs. "Goodnight, Khan. Please let me know if you want to go planetside after all. I think it might do you good."

"I shall consider it," Khan said, nodding to him. "Until tomorrow, Mr. Kirk-" But Khan paused and smiled slightly more. "Jim."

"Until tomorrow, Khan," Jim said with a warm smile. "Thank you for the conversation." He headed out into the hall, collapsing a little bit against the wall with a sigh when the door closed behind him.


	9. First Mission

Spock looked around the planet in fascination, pleased that his report had been correct. The planet, though dry and desert-like, possessed an amazing range of agricultural necessities engineered by the indigenous people, and statues and carvings of what he could only assume were the peoples' personal deities were abundant in the area that the team had arrived at, along with a number of surprisingly intricate stone buildings, and market stalls.

Mentally, Spock made notes to add these details in his report and turned to his captain. "Most intriguing. The indigenous folk seem to have adapted very well in this climate, and have flourished.."

Jim grinned at the heat that rushed over him, letting out a deeply satisfied sigh. He preferred heat to cold any day. He looked around and said, "Nothing to do but wait for them to come to us. It's nice to be able to actually go down and visit a planet's indigenous population, instead of having to sneak around."

"Am I correct in assuming that you are referencing the incident on Nibiru, Captain?" Spock queried as he continued to gaze around with wide, interested eyes. The chance to leave the Enterprise for even a day or so was a welcome change to the familiar confines of the ship. "If so, then may I point out that it was not so much 'sneaking around' as it was Dr. McCoy and yourself racing madly through the trees while carrying an item of great import to the Nibirians," he smiled, then, as a hint of playfulness entered his voice. "And being pursued by those same people."

Jim made a face at Spock and said, "Well, that was one example I might have had in mind." He stopped as a small group of people approached them from the small village they were standing a few hundred yards away from. They were led by a tall, Amazonian female, with flowing black hair. He refrained from whistling, but found him standing taller and squaring his shoulders, chest out.

Spock caught sight of this as well and gave the approaching party a respectful nod as he took a step closer to Kirk, hoping that the man would have sense and restrain his urge for 'biological interactions' for once, as he caught sight of Kirk taking a moment to preen. 

Jim felt Spock step closer to him and gave him a sheepish grin, trying not to be so obvious.

"Greetings, strangers," the woman said in a melodious tone. "I am Ama of the West, and I welcome you to the Village of Moray. Are you of the ship we may detect in the sky?"

Jim stepped forward, head high, and said, "Greetings, Ama of the West. I am Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship, Enterprise. We come in peace. This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock, of Vulcan. And my Communications Officer, Lieutenant Uhura, of Earth, as am I. We would like to open a dialogue with your people, so we may learn more about each other."  
"You are well met, Captain of the Enterprise. My people are always glad to speak with those from far away lands. Come, we shall show you our village and speak more." Ama turned and gestured them on with her.

Jim turned with a grin at Spock. "See, I'm getting a little better, right?"

Spock arched an eyebrow at Jim and shook his head, though his slight smile remained, as he followed after them with Uhura at his side. He looked forward to learning more of the culture of these people and would do whatever it took to keep his friend from doing the same action in 'his own way'. "Affirmative, Captain, but only in the loosest sense of the word."

Jim enjoyed the tour of the village, making small talk with Ama (while trying not to be too forward) and sampling various village eats (after confirming they wouldn't kill him). This was the part of exploration he loved, meeting new people and making friends with them. As they gathered in the village meeting house and sat at a round table to discuss allowing Enterprise away teams to visit the planet, he pulled on his best diplomatic expression and launched right in to the Starfleet mission.

All the while, Spock sat at Jim's right and listened attentively to him and to Ama, pleased at how well the negotiations were going. That they had even made it to the negotiation process in and of itself was a large step, and he was determined to help see them through to their increasingly positive conclusion.

~~~~~~

Chekov made his way across the bridge nervously, nearing his superhuman crewmate with overwhelming feeling of dread, one that the presence of an armed guard at the door could not dispel. He had felt off-put by the man the moment he saw him...and now he was under orders to see that he arrived at Sickbay properly, and without any trouble....while Sulu had been given command of the ship in the temporary absence of Kirk and the rest of the away team. Swallowing his fear, he sighed and squared his shoulders."M-Mr. Singh, I am Ensign Chekov, here by Mr. Spock's orders to.." he frowned, trying to quell the knot that had made itself at home in his gut. "Um, see that you arrive at Sickbay without incident for your appointment with Dr. McCoy."

Khan looked up from where he was reading over the report that Spock had given him, under orders of his own to make sure that everything matched to the First Officer's description upon their return, and stared at the young man quizzically. This was who they left to 'guard' him? "And here I thought I would be given a temporary reprieve," he muttered. Still, despite his skepticism, he sighed and rose from his chair and glowered at the guard that had also been set to accompany them as Chekov hurried on ahead of him into the turbolift. 

"Bout time you got down here," McCoy growled, as Chekov finally led Mr. Singh through the door. "Mr. Singh needs his injections on time, Mr. Chekov. And I'm trying to prepare to go down to the planet, if our captain doesn't manage to get us kicked out before we can even start."

"Y-yes, doctor," Chekov stammered sheepishly as Khan strode past him and took a seat at a bed as if this had already become routine. "Sorry. T-to keep you waiting, I mean."

As he sat, Khan sighed, almost tempted to agree with the doctor. From what he had seen, they would indeed be lucky if Kirk wasn't chased off with a bunch of angry natives right behind. "I was beginning to wonder if the boy would even manage to find this place at the rate we were going." he muttered, resignedly holding out his arm and glaring at the hypospray.

McCoy gave Chekov a glare, tinged with a hint of amusement, and grabbed his hypospray. The look he turned on Khan, however, was fierce. "Boy?" he demanded. "That boy is a hundred times the man you are." He injected Khan and watched the serum enter his arm.

Khan winced at the hypospray and scowled, glancing to Chekov again and watching as the young man took a step away in fear. "Yet his skills as a navigator do not apply outside of his station," he continued, feeling particularly venomous after having had an excruciatingly dull morning.

McCoy snorted and said, "He's barely eighteen years old, but he runs circles around most men intellectually and has acted as the Chief of Engineering." He turned and said kindly to Chekov. "Please wait in the hall for a few moments, Ensign. I need a private word with Mr. Singh."

Chekov nodded and did exactly that, hurrying out to wait in the hall and almost stumbling over himself to do so.

McCoy turned back to Khan and asked, "So, without other ears, tell me how you're feeling." He put away the hypospray to give Khan a moment to gather his thoughts.

Blinking slowly as he felt the serum begin to spread throughout his veins, Khan exhaled and winced as his body gave a low, painful throb. "Better," he said, even as a shiver ran down his spine. "Not anywhere near as painful as it was, except for when it wears off, which it does, right around the time when I decide to go to sleep."

As much as he might distrust Khan, McCoy didn't really want the other man to suffer. "Lord's sake, man, why didn't you let me know? I can take the edge off. It's important that you get enough rest, especially right now."

"I appreciate your concern, doctor," Khan grumbled lowly, "I shall try to remember that when my vision is swimming and my body feels as though it's on fire." He winced again at another dull pang, only for it to vanish as the serum took full effect and filled him with a rush of energy, and, most of all, a distinct lack of pain.

"That's exactly when you're supposed to remember the doctor," McCoy said sarcastically. "Now that we have that cleared up, what the Hell do you want with Captain Kirk?"

Khan's eyebrows rose, not unlike they did when Kirk said something to really catch his attention, face otherwise blank. "I don't believe I follow, doctor..."

"Oh, I think you completely follow me," McCoy said and crossed his arms. "Why have you been spending so much time with Jim Kirk?" 

Khan met his gaze levelly from where he sat. "He sought me out, if you must know," he said, deciding to be truthful. "He said that he didn't want the 'newest member of the crew' to feel out-of-place."

"But you've decided to take him up on it," McCoy said. "Why?" 

"Because I could, and the rest of this ship is so incredibly dull," Khan said with a mutter. "Shouldn't you be joining the others planetside, doctor? If we intend to stay, that is."

"Well, I'm sure the captain will love to know that you feel so highly of his ship," McCoy said, "and the crew he loves." He waved him away. "You're right, I need to prepare for my away mission. You can go." 

Khan smirked and nodded as he rose from the bed. "Enjoy your time planetside."

Hovering in the doorway, Chekov frowned. He didn't want to go in, yet the irritation in McCoy's voice was evident. "I-...is everything alright, doctor?"

"Do come in, Ensign," McCoy said. "Mr. Singh needs his escort back to the bridge. Remember to call if you need any assistance with the pain, Mr. Singh."

"Yes, sir," Chekov said, only too happy to finally be returning to the bridge, to his station. He hoped that the captain was having more success with his own mission.


	10. Sharing Success

Jim returned to the Enterprise in full blush of success, having negotiated (with Spock and Uhura, of course) the terms for interaction with the natives and exploration of the planet. Fortunately, Ama had contacts throughout her people and could speak for them as a whole. It made the process so much smoother and allowed for greater scope of the work the Enterprise crew could conduct. And once he had spread the word throughout the crew and watched them all begin bustle around getting ready to beam down, he still had excess energy and the desire to talk to someone. But almost everyone was bustling...almost. He went to the nearest comm station. "Captain Kirk to Mr. Singh."

Khan set aside the newest in a number of reports he was reviewing and sighed. Finally, some respite. He hit the comm nearest himself with the slightest thrill of eagerness - a drastic contrast from his dark mood earlier in the day. "Singh to Captain Kirk." He could not help the small smile that made its way onto his face at the upbeat tone of Jim's voice. "I take it your away mission was a success?"

"And I want to share the glory," Jim said, excitement clear in his voice. "Would you like to join me for dinner? All of my senior officers are busy, which means I have an Officer's Mess to myself and can choose whatever I want- we want- to eat."

Khan's lips curved ever more upwards, and he drummed his fingers against the table at which he sat in thought. "That is quite an offer, Captain," he said, not bothering to hide his amusement at Jim's eagerness, "and one I shall gladly accept." 

"I'm hungry now, if you are," Jim said, not even noticing the amusement. He was too buzzed on excitement and happiness to care, anyway. "Say fifteen minutes?" 

"Fifteen minutes would be quite agreeable," Khan said as he rose from his chair. "I shall meet you there."

Jim bounced on his heels and said, "Great. Fifteen." He went into his closet, whistling happily, to change into a new gold shirt and pants. He didn't even think about why.

About five minutes before the appointed time, Khan set aside the report he had been staring at with distaste, stretched, and made his way out of his quarters and to the turbolift, arriving at the Officer's Mess before Jim and taking a seat to wait.

Jim strolled in and beamed at Khan, every emotion from the success of the day plain on his face. "Hey, Khan. Hope you haven't been here long. What you want to eat? The menu is our oyster tonight!"

Khan's smile grew a bit, honest and warm, when Jim walked in and he nodded to him in greeting. As though a part of him were actually pleased to see him. "I have no preference. I'm sure you with your...expertise will be able to think up something suitable for us both. My only request is tea. Darjeeling."

Jim ordered up family-style caesar salad and lasagne, with red wine for himself and Darjeeling tea for Khan. He strolled back to the table with their beverages and sat down across from Khan, handing over the tea. "How are you?" he asked, feeling expansive.

Khan accepted the tea with a little smile and took a sip, finding its taste very welcome after such a long day. "Well enough, all things considered," he sighed as he took a bite of salad. "Reviewing reports is such a tedious and time-consuming task....one that, I'd wager, you have little experience in." He jabbed lightly at Jim, a smirk on his face as he took another sip from his cup. "I was escorted to medical by that young Russian Ensign and subjected to another dose of Dr. McCoy's treatment as well..." His eyes flicked up from his cup to meet Jim's. "But of course, you're just eager to tell me about your negotiations and were exchanging pleasantries, weren't you?"

Jim felt a stab of hurt at that assumption and knew it showed on his face. "No, I didn't ask just to be polite," he said, keeping his voice even, but some of the happiness clearly drained. "I have a lot of reports I have to read and review and sign off on; it's one of my least favorite parts of being in command." He took a sip of wine and then asked, "Are the treatments still working?" 

Strangely, Khan felt compelled to smooth over his comment at the look of hurt on Jim's face, at the noticeable lessening of happiness in the man's voice, but fought it back and took another sip of tea. "They are. Though-" he frowned- "they've an annoying tendency to wear off just before I fall asleep, as I informed Dr. McCoy this morning."

"I'm sure Bones will make sure you don't continue to suffer," Jim said. "He may be gruff and grumpy, but he takes care of his patients." He twirled the wineglass in his fingers and said, "You're free to request to go planetside and assist any of the away teams, if you're finding your time aboard stifling." 

"So you've said before," Khan said, allowing that little smile to return to his face as his eyes lit up. "And perhaps I may yet take you up on that offer." He took another drink from his cup and glanced to Jim again, privately amazed at how natural it seemed to think of him no longer as simply 'Kirk'. "But since you seemed so excited just a moment ago, I am very much intrigued to find out how your day went otherwise. What is the planet like? And its people?"

Jim looked at Khan for a long moment, studying his face, the smile that lit his eyes. He debated a challenge to his statement, but pushed it away. There was no sense starting an argument. The day had been too good up until now. "Spock's preliminary reports about the people were correct. They're technologically advanced, but prefer to be an agrarian people, with few large cities. It's a peaceful place to visit. It reminds me of home, even though the plants are very different." His demeanor was quieter now, the more professional captain that he could be.

Khan blinked at this change in his demeanor and nodded at his words as he emptied his cup. "Well, it sounds pleasant," he agreed as he eyed the wine in Jim's glass with mild interest. "Yet-" he leaned forward a bit, meeting Jim's eyes. "-I cannot help but notice..you've grown quieter than usual during these discussions of our. Is there something on your mind?"

"You really think I asked how you were purely out of form?" Jim asked, keeping his voice calm. "That I didn't care about the answer?"

Khan watched Jim for a moment, hearing the hint of hurt in his voice and finally letting the urge he had felt before come to the surface. "Those that I have formerly been in contact with did not particularly care about such matters, and did indeed ask such questions out of form." He sighed. "Forgive my...skepticism. You seem to care quite a lot." 

"Damned if I know why sometimes," Jim grumbled, but his own expression lightened a little. "What about you? Did you ask me as a matter of form?" He straightened up as their salad arrived, family style.

Khan thought this question over as he ordered another tea, his attention drawn back to Jim rather than the salad set in front of them. To his question...and his own words. He had meant it as form only, at first, but found that he honestly did want to know how the man's day had been. After a long moment's consideration, he finally took a breath. "No, I did not," he said, leaning forward in his chair to lean his hands on the table.

Jim heaped some salad on his plate; caesar was something he could get behind. "All right then." He paused to eat a few bites and then looked back to Khan with a renewed grin. "It was awesome! We managed to negotiate good terms in a single day. And I didn't even hit on Ama!"

Khan listened amicably to Jim go on about his day with interest, smiling at him a bit more, relaxed, until the last words out of Jim's mouth, which made him arch an eyebrow and narrow his eyes. He wasn't at all fond of the pleased tone that Jim had taken. "Who is Ama?" he asked, cup halfway to his lips as he fixed his eyes on Jim.

"She's the leader of the village we made first contact with," Jim said and smiled at the thought of the beautiful woman. "Nearly as tall as you, but curvy, of course. Built like an Amazon. And hair down her back. Smart, too." He shook his head, mouth curving into a mocking smile. "I have a problem."

Khan wasn't sure why, but hearing Jim talk so warmly about this Amazon -he would even go so far as to say gushing over her- set Khan's teeth on edge. "Indeed." he muttered, tone suddenly cool as he took another sip of tea.

Jim caught the tone and glanced up at Khan, almost coy from under his eyelashes. "Indeed. But I'm not going to start anything. I can be taught." He flashed his most charming grin. "I can admire beauty, though. In all its forms."

Eyes still narrowed, Khan tilted his head, and his voice changed just the slightest, from cool to lukewarm curiosity. Interest. "Oh, can you?" he murmured, voice low and velvety now as he met Jim's eyes, and reached across the table to pluck the glass right out the other man's fingers, swirling the wine before he took a long, slow sip. "Then tell me...what do you think of me?"

"On a purely aesthetic level?" Jim asked and let himself really look at Khan, as he would someone he was planning to pickup. The sculpted facial features and intense eyes. His long, leanly muscled limbs, especially the legs. Jim did enjoy stretching up to kiss another man, a guilty, seldom-indulged pleasure. "I'm sure you realize you're gorgeous," he said. "But if you want me to feed your ego... yeah, you're gorgeous. Magnetic, too, when you want to be."

Khan's lips quirked into even more of a smile as he looked at Jim through his own lashes, taking in that soft blond hair and the twinkling, bright eyes, the charming smile and strong, broad-shouldered, but still lithe, build. Yes, he admitted to himself, Jim was attractive. Very attractive, both in mind and body, things Khan found intensely desirable. He did not miss the mirrored interest in Jim's eyes. "Mmm, and is it having any...effect on you?" he purred curiously, as he set the wine glass down just inches from Jim's hand and let his own fingers brush along those sure hands teasingly.

Jim's fingers twitched uncertainly, before he turned them into Khan's, curling a little bit into the contact. Then he pulled away, tucking his hands into his lap and facing Khan squarely. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive. But you're also a member of my crew. And frankly, I don't know what you want. What is is you're after?"

"Whatever I can get," Khan replied, though his voice was soft, hand still resting on the table where Jim left it. "Whatever this..." He looked done for a moment and then back at Jim, gaze even softer than before, though no less intense. "...is between us. Whatever it turns into," he said, echoing Jim's words from the night before. "and I don't want to lose it."

Jim nodded slowly and said, "Then don't push. Please? There's still a lot between us. That we can sit here together and speak as friends, that's pretty damn amazing. If we were to get, physical, now, it'd set us back, maybe for good." He kept Khan's eyes the whole time, hoping he understood.

Khan looked at him for a long moment and said nothing, but nodded finally, slowly, in comprehension. "And I agree. I was merely wanting to see where you stood on the matter." Slowly, he drew his hand back and curled it around his cup in an idle gesture. What Jim said made absolute sense, what progress they'd made would likely be ruined if a wrong step was made. Though, he saw nothing wrong with a bit of teasing now and again while they waited. "Fortunately," he smiled a bit more, "I like to think of myself as a patient man."

"Really," Jim said dryly. "I'm not sure I agree with that assessment. But we'll see. Now, let's actually eat something, huh? Our lasagne will be here soon, and we haven't managed more than a bite of the salad. And it's damn good."

Khan laughed softly and nudged Jim's glass back towards him. "Words I never thought I'd hear coming from you," he said with a grin as he took a bite.

"I like salad," Jim protested, "just not when it's Spock and Bones mandated. Then it's dry, bland and healthy." He took a sip of the wine. "Damn, this stuff is strong."

"Again, I defer to your expertise on that matter," Khan said as he watched Jim drink, himself starting to feel the effects of his several sips, but not feeling too bothered about it. He smirked and made to reach for Jim's glass again, reasoning that another sip or two couldn't hurt.

Jim tugged his glass closer to himself and said, "You chose tea, remember?" He sipped the wine teasingly and then held it out, offering the glass to Khan.

Khan sighed and took the glass, sipping for himself before a smile crossed his face and he lowered the glass, his eyes bright and almost mischievous. "I do. I also remember that I said that I would let you try some more tea."

"Darjeeling?" Jim asked dubiously. "I've had that. My mother used to drink it...when she was around." He still held out his hand for the cup, willing to give it a try.

Khan handed the cup over, watching with interest to see if Jim's taste had changed at all.

Jim sipped the tea and wrinkled his nose. "No. Thank you. Maybe in you dumped in a ton of sugar." He handed it back to Khan.

One eyebrow arched, and Khan sighed softly as he took the cup back and drained the cup easily. "Sugar, yes, I'll remember that for next time." He grinned at Jim as the lasagne finally arrived. "Though...perhaps, for next time, I should consider improving my tolerance for alcohol, since I am, as you have termed me, a 'lightweight'. It would make it a bit more of a challenge."

"How about we exchange beverages?" Jim asked. "I can choose an alcoholic drink for you, and you can choose a tea for me. With sugar and milk." He scooped up a huge portion of lasagne. "I've always loved Italian food."

Khan looked at the layers of pasta and sauce and cheese in mild confusion, but served himself a portion anyway, and took a bite. "Having never had it before, I can say that it is...interesting," he said finally, lip curling slightly, "Though, the dish itself is confused, I think. There are too many flavors all at once." And, having said that, he returned to his salad, pausing only once or twice for another small bite of lasagna and, briefly, wondering what time Jim hoped to head planetside in the morning.

Jim stared at him for a long moment and then said with a completely straight face, "Well, now I know something's wrong with you. How can anyone not like lasagne?" He shoveled in a large mouthful and made a show out of enjoying it.

Khan made a face as he ordered yet another tea -and one for Jim, this one with a much larger amount of sugar and milk in it. "That is bordering on obscene," he said with a quirk of his lips, unable to maintain his look of disgust for much longer, as he took yet another sip from Jim's glass. "Can you not wait until after dinner? In private?"

Jim carefully wiped off his mouth and grinned unashamedly at Khan. "Enjoy my lasagne after dinner? That seems counterproductive." He made a sad face. "You really don't care for it?" Cautiously, he picked up the tea, sniffed it a little and then sipped.

"It's not very high on my list of things I enjoy, no." As Khan spoke, he watched Jim closely, curious, and then almost surprised at his own mind, continued, "Though, I suppose having another go at it later would not hurt. How is the tea?"

"Not bad with the milk and sugar" Jim said, accepting that the tea was decent and taking another sip. "I think I'd like flavored teas better." He looked at the large heap of lasagne between them and sighed. "Too many flavors?" he asked. 

Khan arched an eyebrow. "A bit too many flavors, yes," he agreed, even as he brought a forkful of the stuff to his mouth. "I thought you were hungry? You are the one who ordered so much."

"I thought we were going to share more," Kirk said, scooping up a second serving. "Tomorrow, I'll have to try something blander for us." His mind was already considering possibilities for their next meal. 

Though he resisted the mundane urge to roll his eyes, Khan did sigh as he took yet another bite. "Tomorrow, hm?" he murmured, even as a grin began to spread his lips again. "A bit presumptuous, aren't you?" he teased. "Though, yes, tomorrow sounds like a fine idea. My quarters? Or elsewhere?"

"Your quarters?" Jim challenged, equally playful. "That seems pretty presumptuous to me. But here. I'm stuck on the Enterprise tomorrow, while all the Away Teams get started. I have more negotiations with Ama the day after, but have to file about twelve reports with Starfleet tomorrow." He wrinkled his nose.

Khan's grin widened a bit more, eyes lighting up at Jim's words. "Dull, indeed. I suppose it's no consolation that I'll be here as well. Though perhaps, I will not need an armed guard, since you'll be around."

"Well, it might just be you and I and a bunch of ensigns on the bridge," Jim said. "I'll be happy to talk to you during shift. Without the eagle eyes of Mr. Spock glaring down on us both. But the guard has to stay, or he will flay me." 

At this, Khan sighed. Not that he expected anything different. "Unsurprisingly." he muttered, reaching for Jim's glass yet again and finishing it off with a smirk and a long, slow swallow. "Perhaps I could be of help with the paperwork you've got to do. I am becoming quite skilled at it."

"Is Spock really failing to challenge you that much?" Jim asked. "I'd have thought he'd put your brains to better use. He still might be treating you like he does any other new ensign. Push back a little." He frowned at his empty glass and sipped some more at the tea. "You're testing me, I see."

"Why, I don't know what you mean," Khan purred as he set the glass back onto the table, trying to affect an air of innocence. This easiness between them was something that Khan would have never thought a possibility just a few days ago, and yet now, it seemed..normal, relatively speaking. "Testing you how, exactly?"

"Of course not," Jim said. "You have no idea. So, how're you feeling? Any effects from the wine?" He gobbled up the rest of his pasta and leaned back with a contented sigh.

Khan leaned forward in his seat, all calm..though his vision had begun to swim a bit, head growing strangely foggy. "Of course not," he sniffed, blinking for a moment at Jim, at how soft the lighting was as it enhanced the shadows beneath the man's cheekbones, and how...fine they were. "I am perfectly fine."

"Of course not," Jim said with raised eyebrows. "I dare you to walk a straight line from the table to the wall. Go on, I dare you." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "We could even make a bet on it."

Khan watched him close with eyes narrowed in understanding. Finally, a challenge! Granted, not one of particular difficulty, but a challenge was a challenge. It was such a simple task, he reasoned. He couldn't fail. "Name your terms." he drawled, even as he looked from the table itself to the wall that Jim had mentioned, calculating the distance in his head to the best of his, rather impaired, ability.

"If you fail, you'll spend a day with me planetside, hiking. There's a bunch of really nice rural roads down there, and I'm already itching for a chance to explore some of them. No complaints. No smirks. Just you, me, lunch, water, and a Security Guard walking a long way back." Jim nodded in satisfaction at his request. "And what if you win, which you won't?"

Khan gave this a moment of thought, eyes lighting up when he hit on an idea. "If I win, I get a day free of any guards -including Mr. Spock-, and as much time to myself as I wish for that day, during which, if I feel so inclined, I shall introduce you to several more teas. Sugar and milk included, of course."

"Done," Jim said and gestured toward Khan. "All right, impress me with your lack of being impaired. I'm waiting to be wowed." He narrowed his eyes and smirked full out at Khan.

Rising from his chair smoothly, Khan met Jim's smirk with a quirk of an eyebrow, and began. One foot in front of the other, as he kept his breathing level, calm. It was simple, really..painfully easy. On he walked, a picture of fluidity in motion... Until, just mere feet from reaching the door, he swayed, one foot going in a completely different direction from its intended path, and stumbled, veering wildly 'off-course' and into a chair with a low growl of frustration.

"Yep, the picture of elegance," Jim said, gathering his dishes and walking with perfect ease to dispose of them for washing. He wandered over to Khan's side and patted him consolingly on the right shoulder. "Looks like an afternoon spent with the captain for you." He beamed and executed a neat little spin pivot to go fetch the remains of the lasagne and salad. 

Khan grumbled at Jim's touch and the completely effortless way he walked, despite his having drunk much more wine than him, though, the 'consolation prize' was not, by any means, bad. He glanced over his shoulder and watched Jim walk, a hunger flaring briefly deep in his eyes, only for it to vanish as his head began to throb. "Right," he muttered. "I shall prepare myself for that. A day on the bridge, and then another planetside." He sighed, though still kept his eye on Jim, despite everything, a hint of mischief there. "How ever will I manage it?"

"Well, first, we're going to to treat that extra alcohol before you wake up with another hangover," Jim said with a chuckle. He cleaned up the remaining dishes, pleased with the victory. "And you're just going to have to cope as best you can. I know you hate losing." He smirked at Khan and offered him an arm.

Eying Jim for a long moment, Khan finally took the proffered arm, though not without a low, dry mutter. "And we have to go to medical for that, I assume?"

"Nope," Jim said happily. "I know enough to sneak hangover remedies into my room, so Bones doesn't know when I need them. Though he knows I have them, so it's only so useful." He steered Khan toward the door. "Do try not to fall on me.

"One relief, at least," Khan muttered, even as he stumbled slightly and used Jim as a counterbalance. "I am trying. And I won't fall on you if I can help it," he growled, even as he swayed a bit as they headed down the hall. "I'm not that intoxicated."

Jim balanced him easily, as he was light, despite his imposing frame. Besides, he was well used to the drunk shambles, having been on both sides frequently. How often had he poured Bones into bed? "Your tolerance should build, but this is rather ridiculous. I'm surprised caffeine doesn't make your head explode, as you race around like a maniac."

Khan gave a short sigh and shook his head. "Oh, what a joy to look forward to..." he muttered, letting himself be supported as they headed back towards Jim's quarters. 

"Well, if you haven't done it yet, you're probably safe, but I might stick to herbal tea before bed," Jim advised, amused beyond anything he had felt for a long time. The imposing, ridiculously elegant Khan shlepping along like any common drunk was right up there in the best images of Kirk's life. Non-sexual ones, of course.

Khan gave another grumbling growl as he supported himself against Jim, able to feel his firm chest easily through the cloth of his shirt. Were he more clear of mind, he would have smiled appreciatively. As it was, he winced as his head began to pound more insistently. "I'm inclined to agree, " he said as he found himself leaning perhaps a bit more heavily against the man. "Taking advice from you on the matter of intoxication." He laughed softly in disbelief. "Please tell me your quarters are around here somewhere..."

"Just a little further," Jim said and sidled closer, throwing Khan's right arms over his shoulders. "Try not to step on my toes." He steered them around a corner and right into Bones and Mr. Chekov. "Oh, hey, Bones. Ensign. How are you?"

 

McCoy gave the two of them a measured look and growled, "You're going to give me a brain aneurism. You know that, right? What have you done to Mr. Singh now? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Are you out of your tiny mind?!"


	11. The Captain's Quarters

Khan merely arched his eyebrows at the doctor and then trailed his gaze back to Jim as a low chuckle escaped him, quite pleased to feel that arm around him tighten. "I believe the answer to that is 'yes'...though it's..." He wrinkled his nose for a moment as the word escaped him. "...irrelevant at the moment."

Chekov stared at Khan, all but draped around the captain, and had to forcibly keep his mouth from falling open in disbelief. "Ah..." he stammered, trying to avoid the subject at hand. Who was staring at him in a most unnerving manner. Trying to suppress a shiver of unease, he stepped closer to McCoy, wishing that he could just hide behind him. "W-we were just...coming to look for you, Captain.."

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Jim protested. "He's the one who kept stealing drinks out of my wine glass." He realized that didn't sound any better and turned his attention to Chekov. "See me? How can I help you, Ensign?"

McCoy growled and said, "Stealing drinks from your wineglass. Really. And what were you doing that he had access to your drinks?" 

Chekov blinked as he was addressed, growing even more puzzled by the scene they had stumbled upon. "W-well, Captain...Dr. McCoy is in need of an assistant for going planetside, and...I...I was wanting to-" he swallowed, finishing lamely from his position behind McCoy. "-assist him."

"Of course, Ensign, go have fun with the doctor," Jim said. "Well, if that's all, we'll he going now." He began to maneuver Khan around McCoy and Chekov, hoping for escape.

McCoy narrowed his eyes and glared after the duo, not wanting to cause too big a scene in front of Khan and Chekov. "For God's sake, what am I going to do with that man? How is he my best friend?" 

Chekov stared after them along with him, shaking his head, half in disbelief at how honestly easy that was, and at the sight of the captain walking along with the man who had caused them such trouble, like they were friends. "I...do not know, Sir."

Khan sighed as Jim led him along. "It's around here, then, isn't it?" he murmured, glancing back at the doctor and the boy of an Ensign for only a moment, as he again felt Jim's arm around him, warm and sure. 

"I never get away with anything," Jim muttered, as he stopped them in front of his quarters. He keyed in the code and helped Khan inside, leading him to sit in a chair. There was a full view of the room, which was definitely the nicest on the ship and dominated by a very large bed. There were scattered personal effects, including a photo of Jim's family in a bureau that contained a variety of antique books, mostly adventure novels, but some scientific tomes, as well. The walls were mostly bare, except for two unusual art pieces, one Vulcan and one a farm landscape that had decorated Jim's father's office during his life. Despite Jim's reputation, the room was very neat, although the large antique nightstand right next to the bed had a drawer that seemed to promise interesting adventures. Everything else was Starfleet issue, including the comfortable chair Jim had plopped Khan in. "Let me get that remedy." He disappeared into the bathroom. 

Khan took this chance to look around the room, which was indeed very comfortable. Had he been sober, he would have been rather more impressed by the books, and might've even strode over to peruse them. As it was, he regarded the wall hangings and books idly, distracted by just how soft the chair was and how inviting the bed looked. Yes, he could envision himself spending quite a lot of time in here. "I'm amazed," he said with a soft chuckle. "It's not nearly as cluttered as I would have thought."

Jim returned, carrying a hypospray and an ampule. "Hold still." He carefully pressed the hypospray to Khan's neck, injecting the contents. "That should take effect in a moment." He looked at his quarters with quite pride at being the captain. "It may get more cluttered as we travel. I'm hoping to get something from every planet. Maybe you can help me pick something out on our hike." 

Khan winced at the hypospray, but didn't put up a fight, frowning and blinking as his vision slowly began to clear and his head lessened in its' throbbing. He shook his head as he ran his fingers carefully through his hair, quite glad to be feeling in control of his faculties once again. "Perhaps," he agreed as he looked over at the nightstand, and then up at Jim again . "After all, I am 'stuck' with you for an afternoon." he teased.

"Better?" Jim asked, putting away the hypospray and recycling the ampule. "Good." He felt a little awkward with someone attractive in his quarters that he wasn't planning to sleep with. "Yeah, well, tomorrow, we're both stuck on the bridge. I'm not sure when we'll have our day, but I'll give you plenty of notice...if possible." 

"Notice would be nice," Khan said, and stretched out in the chair, crossing one leg slowly over the other as he held Jim's gaze. "As would a bit of fresh air, don't you agree?"

Jim raised both eyebrows, as Khan settled in to the chair. "Would you like some tea, as long as you're going to stay awhile?" he asked, heading for the coffeemaker. It was old school, and he rather loved the coffee it made. "I don't think I can offer anything fancy." 

Just the thought that Jim would have tea in his quarters was enough to make Khan arch an eyebrow. He was dubious that the man could make a decent cup, but decided to have a go, anyway. This evening was turning interesting rather quickly, after all. "I believe I will take you up on that offer." he said as he kept his eyes focused on Jim for another long moment, watching him cross the room and taking in every little aspect of him that he could see, from his hair, to the muscles hidden beneath just beneath the shirt, and down lower still. "And now I'm rather curious...why did you change into a fresh shirt before coming to dinner?" he purred. "Not trying to impress, are you?"

Jim chose an English breakfast blend for Khan and poured him a cup of hot water to steep. He made himself a strong cup of coffee and then diluted it with copious amounts of sugar and cream. "I might have some tendencies toward vanity," he said with a grin at himself. "It doesn't help that the most disheveled I've ever seen you, superhuman or normal, was some ruffled bangs, after I broke my fist on your face."

Khan smirked and straightened in the chair as the memory of that encounter returned to him. Jim -Kirk, then- attacking him in a mad fury, trying to strike wherever he could, and only serving to injure himself; he chuckled quietly. "Some tendencies? Mhm...I see." Then, he rose from the chair and crossed to the bookshelf, perusing the titles with mild interest and trailing his fingers along the spines of some of the more well-preserved ones. "Quite an impressive collection you've got."

"Ass," Jim said and handed Khan his freshly steeped tea. He sipped his own coffee and nodded in satisfaction. "These have been in my family a long time. I used to spend hours when I was a kid reading them. They're only a sample of the library at home. I guess books were still pretty common, in your time." It was one of the first broaches of that subject between them and cautiously made. 

Khan was only minimally aware of the cup placed in his hands, for his eyes had fallen upon an old leather bound book, a history of the world. Of how the world was, even long before his own time. Before his name had even entered into those same books. His nostrils flared, and he glanced at Jim out of the corner of his eyes. "They were, indeed." he said in agreement, his voice low. "Quite common. It was how everyone gained information. Yet now...they are mere relics. Reminders." And then, after a moment's decision, he selected that book from the shelf and tucked it beneath his arm. "Would you mind?" he asked, and his voice was sincere in its inquiry. "I have noticed a distinct lack of them onboard, and it would make my evenings after dinner a little more enjoyable."

Jim eyeballed Khan, as he casually removed one of the most priceless books in Jim's collection. He hesitated only a second, however, before saying, "We can set up some sort of borrowing system. We do have a lot of reading material, in fact almost the entire human library, stored on the ship's computers, you know. You just need to transfer it to a padd to read." He carried his coffee back to the table and sat down again.

Khan made a face and looked at the book he had chosen, very reluctant to put it back, but did so at the wary tone in Jim's voice. And the fact that he knew how delicate its pages had to be by now. "Another miracle of the modern age," he muttered and cast a rather longing look back at the bookshelf, before rejoining Jim at the table. "There is something to be said for reading. And even more for holding a book like that in your hands..it's a feeling that nothing can match, you know. The smell of the pages and feel of the binding... and yet, they are.." he sighed and took another sip. "Antiques." He looked at Jim, an odd sort of expression on his face. "Well, then, would you object if they were not to leave your quarters?"

 

Jim blinked at Khan and stood back up, moving to collect the book again. "I didn't mean you couldn't borrow it," he said, placing it on the table between them. "Though, is there anything in there you don't already know? You memorize everything you read, right? Isn't that one of the skills you acquired as an Augment?" He sat back down and smiled at him. "You can read it in here or take it with you. I... trust you with it." 

"You trust me?" Khan's lips quirked upwards again and a soft laugh escaped him. "A pleasing revelation. And yes, to answer your question. I do. And I have. But in this case, it is not a matter of acquiring information." Khan let his fingers brush delicately over the cover for a moment, and raised his eyes to meet Jim's as he, too, smiled. "...I shall take the utmost care of it."

"I trust you with the book," Jim clarified, "and believe you'll take care of it. Bones said your mind shouldn't be effected all that much, but it's an imprecise science, I guess. Still seem pretty damn smart to me. Except about alcohol."

Khan blinked at Jim and frowned slightly. "Indeed," he said with a mutter before taking up his cup and draining it.

Jim tilted his head and looked confused by the frown. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

Khan arched an eyebrow at Jim and the confusion in his eyes. What he had said, inferring about his intelligence...well, it had only been a comment, after all..and a playful prod at that. "No. After all, you yourself said that tolerance will improve with time, and I've no doubt that it will. Though..." his eyes trailed over to the coffeemaker in interest and a smile again quirked his lips, as he was struck with a sudden urge to see the incomprehension on Jim's face fade. "The tea you managed to make was not half bad," he conceded. "Certainly nothing fancy, but I've had worse. Well done."

Jim snorted at him and said, "Thanks," dryly. "I have the impressive ability to heat water and steep a teabag. My mother would be so proud." He could even manage a few mother jokes now...he was so proud. "Let me know what you think of the book? It's been a long time since I've read it, but I remember it was one of the things that got me interested in history. Made it interesting, the way so many of my teachers failed to."

Khan smirked slightly at that, but nodded. "I will." And he carefully laid his hand atop the book again and drew it towards him. "I think, perhaps, I shall take it with me now. I'll return it to you before we go planetside. How does that sound?"

"There's no rush," Jim said, "but that sounds fine." He stood to see his guest out. "I'll see you tomorrow morning on the bridge. Try not to get into any trouble before then." 

"I won't, if I can help it." Khan said, nodding to Jim as he carefully tucked the book beneath his arm and gave him one last smile. "Until tomorrow, then." And he made his way back to his own quarters as quickly and quietly as he could.


	12. A Bet's a Bet

Jim strolled contentedly down the long, dusty road, marveling in how a place so different from Earth could also be so similar. Birds of strange and unusual plumage and song, perched on trees with leaves just as green, though of texture like a cactus, as those Jim was used to. But their branches were twisted and full of nearly sparkling pink fruit that was a planet favorite. These trees grew in the desert with a minimum of water, and their hybrids produced twenty times the fruit as their native counterparts. He had been invited to pick a few as they walked and tugged two off a tree, tossing one to Khan. He glanced back over his shoulder to see their assigned security guard also snacking, but keeping to his established distance, per their pre-walk discussion. "Having fun?" he asked Khan, taking a bite of fruit and shrugging his daypack a little further up his shoulders. 

"If walking aimlessly along a road could be considered 'fun,'" Khan muttered, and then took a bite out of the fruit. It was sweet, and moist, yet there was a tartness to it that was unlike anything on Earth. "Though...it is enjoyable, yes," he agreed, as he quickened his pace effortlessly to walk side-by-side with Jim. "It's certainly a welcome change from the bridge." he glanced at Jim and smiled slightly, amused. " And from reports. Even you can't deny that."

Jim darted his eyes sideways at Khan, not really trusting the answer, and said, "I wouldn't deny it. I'm the one who chose to use a day off, seeing as how we're successfully ending our first contact mission, to hike along some rural roads. You're the one who got forced into it." He took a huge bite of his own fruit, juice getting everywhere.

Khan tensed visibly and raised a hand to wipe some droplets from his cheek before they dried, lip curling. "For your information, I was considering coming planetside regardless of if I had won or lost your little bet."

"Damn. Sorry," Jim said, wiping off his own face with a chagrin. He noted Khan's tense form and said, "Maybe we should establish a few rules for our relationship. Rule number one, Khan doesn't take offense to every dumb thing Jim says." 

Khan sighed through pursed lips. "An interesting rule to start with," he said tensely, but accepted the rule with a silent nod. "Considering there are so many things that you say at any given time."

"Well, are there any rules that you'd like to propose?" Jim asked. "I'm willing to listen. This isn't a one-way street. You and I need to be equals in it or it won't work. At least not as far as I'm concerned." He turned his head away to take a huge bite of fruit.

Seeing this, Khan nodded and began to think. There were numerous things that he could think of that Jim did that set his teeth on edge..but that was a different issue. "I can see your point," he said as his brain continued to work. "And I shall need some time to consider this." As he spoke, an idea occurred to him, and he looked to Jim, eyes almost mischievous. "Though, I do have one request, to start. That you endeavor to learn proper table manners."

Jim grabbed another fruit and threw it at Khan, bouncing it off his ass. He grinned, unrepentant, and said, "Oops, sorry." He hustled a little faster, expecting some retaliation and indeed, hoping for a little. After all, Khan wasn't enhanced now.

Khan's eyes widened at the contact, only to narrow as he caught sight of Jim hurrying ahead out of the corner of his eye. "You little bastard," he muttered under his breath as he quickened pace. Though no longer possessing his Augment enhancements, Khan caught up to him easily enough and caught him by the shoulder, steering him out of the road and firmly back against the nearest, twisted tree. "What," he growled, though his eyes were bright, not angry. Not furious. Almost playful, if such a word could be used. He pressed Jim against the tree firmly, though not hard enough to bruise. Not yet. "Was that about?"

Jim laughed a little at the expression on Khan's face and playfully pushed back against him. "Consider it an experiment," he said, waving away the guard. "I wanted to see how you would react to someone making fun of you."

"Did you?" Khan said, voice a purr now, as he pressed back against Jim again, closing even more of the distance between them with another hand pressed to Jim's other shoulder to hold him there, something of the power he lost returning to him, the feeling of absolute command. "An 'experiment' hmm?" He tilted his head, eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Jim, breathless and restrained. "...and what 'experiment' do you have in mind next?"

Jim placed a hand on Khan's shoulder and pushed gently, urging him to move away. "Khan," he said in soft warning. He locked their gazes and refused to look away. "You're scaring the security guard. And breaking rule number two, which is not to push so much. Although, I imagine that goes against your nature, huh?"

Khan narrowed his eyes even more, though he did relent, stepping back with a soft sigh. "Your pardon, Jim." he said stiffly, almost considering pinning him right back against that tree for that, but thinking better of it. As Jim had said, the security guard, from what he could see over his shoulder, was quite worked up, and Khan flashed the man a quick, sharp grin and held up his hands in placation.

Jim waved away the guard again and kept his gaze locked with Khan's. "Why do you do that?" He shook his head and sighed a little. "I guess I just need to remember not to tease you. I'm going to have a hell of a time." 

"Considering your track record, I would think you'd be impressed. Or interested at the least," Khan sighed, teasing this time. Though, he was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted, and Jim asking him to slow down. To wait. Was a decidedly difficult endeavor. As such, he felt that he couldn't be blamed if it did seep out every now and again, considering all that he was going through. Yet, he did not voice any of these thoughts. Not yet, at least. "You threw a piece of fruit at my arse," he said with a snort. "I would hardly call that teasing, Jim"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Jim snapped, "if I was looking to just fuck you stupid or have you fuck me stupid, this would be a hell of a lot easier, wouldn't it? But I'm trying to help with more than that. This voyage is five years long, and as much as you might not think so right now, you can't get through this alone." He turned around and fought to control his temper.

Khan's smile, for what it was, disappeared as his gaze went cool. "I never asked for your help," he snarled, finally allowing his frustration (that he had been holding in check ever since he began to feel 'withdrawl') out. "I don't know if you've noticed, since you seem to care so deeply, but it is harder than you can imagine. It is hell. To have so much power -so much control- one minute, and absolutely nothing the next. To deal with being robbed and be expected to live as though those things have never mattered, when every impulse within you is screaming at you to act in the only manner that you know how." Khan glowered, eyes darkening as his shoulders tensed, but never once looked about to strike Jim for all that he was seething just beneath the surface. "You will pardon me, 'sir'," he spat, "if I am not at my best."

"And you killed a person I loved!" Jim yelled right back. "He was the first person, the only person for a long time, to think I had any worth. And you shot him down! You didn't even know him, not even his fucking name! But you ended his life, like he was some kind of garbage!" He huffed a breath of angry laughter. "Came close to ending both Spock and I, too. But I guess that wouldn't have mattered, huh? We'd have just been two more little notches in your revenge. Two more nameless, faceless corpses to spit on. And then you'd have your victory. And your powers. Everything would be so much easier for poor little you." He took two huge steps backward and threw his hands up in the air. "Spock is right. I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing." 

"It-" And for once, Khan's voice, usually so sure, so firm, even when in anger, faltered. "And the people I loved had been used as living leverage to manipulate me, and I could do nothing to help them!" He glowered heatedly at Jim, though for a second there was a hint of remorse at his words and how true they rang, and it was not Jim that he was angry at, but Marcus again. At...himself. "It was not notches I was after! Do not think for one second that I do not feel, Captain," he breathed, and glared at Jim for another moment, though knew his words were likely falling on deaf ears. Nor would anything come of this until they had both calmed down. "It was not my intention to kill Christopher Pike," he said, sounding somewhat calmer, remorse beginning to surface in him again and outweigh the anger. "My target was Marcus." He sighed as the fire in his eyes dulled a bit more, and he wondered...how? How could the anger of this other man have...such an effect on /him/?

Jim shut his eyes and let himself breathe for a few moments, knowing he was useless in anger. And it was obvious Khan was trying, the upset in his own voice forcibly smoothed over. When he felt the mite bit calmer, he tried again, "And that's why we need to be careful with this. We've both come in with some baggage, a lot of baggage." He looked at Khan again. "And neither of us always react in the smartest way when we're upset."

Khan listened closely, his own anger having cooled the slightest bit. Again, Jim had a point, though he was loath to concede it, and tried again to calm himself even more. "And how do you propose to work through this?" he asked, eyebrows raising at the unspoken amount of baggage between them, and this...relationship they had managed to work themselves into.

"Well, we are," Jim said and offered the smallest, most hesitant smile. "This is part of working through it. But we can't just fall into bed together. That's not going to help. And I'm not good at saying no. I've never cared much about my reputation, but damn I've certainly earned it." His mouth twisted in a new way, rueful about making such a statement to Khan.

Khan could not help the barest smile that curved his lips. "And I am in no position to comment," he said, glancing at him again as his smile slowly lightened a bit more. "Then, that's a new one to add to the steadily-growing list. No coming on to Jim Kirk, or vice-versa until both parties agree."

"Never said that," Jim said, "but if that's the rule you want, I'll abide by it." He allowed a wave of amusement to pass through him. "Look at us, behaving like adults. Or at least, trying to fake our way through it. I'm kind of impressed with me...and you."

"Indeed," Khan muttered as he met Jim's eyes, that same quirk of a smile still present as his entire frame seemed to relax just the slightest bit. "We've been able to have a conversation without the use of any alcohol, or trying to kill each other." he said, a laugh soft in his voice. "I do believe we're making progress, however slow it may be."

"So, anyway, I'm sorry for precipitating this," Jim said. "I was honestly just playing around. Seeing what you'd do... I guess I found out. So, no more of that. Want to keep going or return to the ship? I was planning to show you my favorite place, at least that I've seen, on the planet."

Khan looked to Jim..and then back in the direction of where the Enterprise waited just on the edge of the planet's orbit, considering his options. Returning early to the ship that they would be confined to for another lengthy amount of time...or spend a short while longer planetside and indulge him. Giving Jim another look and silently placing the little trust in him he had, said, "I've no desire to return, at least not yet. Lead on."

Jim smiled a bit wider now and jerked his head to the left, gesturing them both on. He walked a few moments in silence, before saying, "And I was planning to try and start a conversation to learn more about you today. Guess that's just going to have to wait, huh?"

Khan laughed softly, teasing ever so lightly, though never once smirking, as per Jim's rule. "Ah, you do have a brain in that pretty head of yours...clever. What shall we discuss, then? How about you, for a change?"

"Oh. Uh. Sure. What would you like to know?" Jim asked, uncertain about this topic. There was a lot about his life that was either painful or flat out embarrassing. And he owed all that he had to a man Khan killed in cold blood.

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me," Khan replied with a surprising level of thoughtfulness. "I don't expect a full life's story, of course. I know that this..trust between us is still shaky at best."

"Well, I was born during the evacuation of my father's starship from an attack by a Romulan ship," Jim said. "He was killed in the attack. So, that was awesome." 

Khan's eyebrows rose at that. "George Kirk...yes?" He remembered hearing the name during a conversation of Marcus' once, and that he had done Starfleet a great service indeed. But he hadn't known to what extent, nor had he cared at all, when he'd heard it. "I see. I imagine that had quite an impact on the rest of your life. But of course, you can spare me the details at the moment, if you wish."

"Yes, that was his name," Jim said. "He saved a lot of lives that day, including mine. My mother was also in Starfleet, so she wasn't around much when I was growing up. But there was her string of boyfriends. One of them I hated so much, I stole his antique, combustion-engine car, which he loved beyond anything reasonable, and drove it off a cliff. Nearly killed myself doing it, too. I jumped out at the last minute and had to drag myself up from the edge. I was eleven."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Khan said softly as he walked beside Jim, silently trying to puzzle out where the place he was being led to was. "Though I am...glad that you survived. Otherwise, we would not be here today."

Yeah, you might be somewhere better with your crew," Jim said and made a sharp right turn, heading down a much narrower track. "Not much further now."

"Indeed?" Khan said half to himself as he allowed a moment to look around as they walked. "Fairly out of the way, this place of yours...is this what you did after you finished your negotiations? Wandered about until you stumbled across this place?"

"You really are an ass," Jim said casually and ducked under a few tree branches, which opened up to reveal a small desert meadow, blooming with a riot of brightly colored flowers. "This is what I mean." He headed for the middle, half-intoxicated by the heady scents.

Khan had never been much for the more 'natural' side of things, preferring machines and his mind of technology to the more organic world and yet, the sight of the meadow with its abundance of flowers in all ranges of color nearly took his breath away. The scent did a fair job at that as well, and he breathed it in with a quiet sigh, feeling his body relax completely. "Fair enough," he said, voice soft as he followed after Jim, beginning to grow dizzy from the scent, but not enough that he couldn't stand. 

"This reminds me of a place I used to escape to when I was a kid," Jim said. "Course, I got up to no good when I did. Didn't really enjoy it just for itself." He flopped in the middle of a large patch of flowers, removed his backpack and just collapsed backward, disappearing into the foliage.

Khan arched an eyebrow as he watched Jim disappear and sighed as good-naturedly as he could manage. For once, not having that guard at his back, he could, for a time, allow himself some respite. "You know, if you get lost in here and I can't find you, it'll be on my head." Though, he then proceeded to pick his way through the foliage and sit himself down fairly near to Jim, batting away a leaf that tickled the back of his neck.

"Yes, I'm sure the mean old flowers will defeat you in battle," Jim said from his prone position. "They'll beat you off and keep me here forever." He snorted a little and asked, "Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"Yes, because flowers do that, of course." Khan sighed and gave Jim's leg a shove with his boot, though the gesture was playful. "Where did you grow up?" he asked, trying to avoid some of the more provocative subjects that he could ask.

"Iowa," Jim said, "which is why, when Bones scolds me, he likes to call me 'out of my corn-fed mind.' Iowa is famous for its cornfields and not much else." He turned his head toward Khan. "A good place to learn how to hold your liquor from an early age."

"Well, that explains it," Khan said with a soft laugh, nudging Jim's boot again as he found himself moving just a bit closer.

Jim snorted and turned his head toward Khan, eyelids at half mast. "And what exactly does it explain?" he asked, completely relaxed in the face of what used to be an enemy.

"Your almost limitless tolerance for drinks of an alcoholic nature, and your fondness for them, obviously," Khan said as he, too, relaxed enough to lean back onto his elbows and tilted his head back as a sigh escaped him.

"Lucky I didn't end up an alcoholic," Jim said with a soft laugh. "I can distill my own liquor, too, but that's more suitable for use as a disinfectant than a drink." He sighed and stretched a little. "Tomorrow, we move on. In a few months, we'll hit the edge of charted territory and then, everywhere we go we'll be up to us. I can't wait."

"Yes, that will be exciting." Khan agreed as he glanced over at Jim, feeling drowsy, warm and content. He smiled, laughing softly, and sighed again as he laid back against the grass, reaching up to idly run his fingers along the petal of a flower overhead. Softly, he yawned, and blinked at himself and the strangely soporific effect of the flowers. "So many planets out there have you given consideration to our next course of action?"

"We still have a few months worth of orders left," Jim said. "Our next stop is a Class H planet. Completely uninhabitable, but apparently, there's some really interesting geological and chemical processes going on that we're supposed to collect data on. May be a chance to don the survival suits and do some really crazy planet walkabouts. I love those."

"Really?" Khan murmured. "Fascinating. How far away from this one is it?" Again, he hid a yawn into the crook of his elbow and rolled so as to prop himself up to better see Jim amongst the flowers and grass that surrounded them.

"A few more days travel, but that will give everyone a chance to clean up the last of their reports from this mission and prepare for the next," Jim said. "A very different set of scientists is excited this time." He noted Khan yawning and asked, "Have you not been getting enough sleep?"

Khan shifted slightly where he lay and winced as one of his legs gave a slight twinge of pain. Truthfully, his nights had been a jumble of sleep and wakefulness thanks to his dose of serum wearing off some time before, though, despite the doctor's orders, he'd stubbornly never once gone to see him after getting his doses earlier each day. "Perhaps," he muttered.

"Maybe you should take a nap then," Jim said with a note of amusement. "This would be a nice place for it. Nothing to worry about. I won't let anyone know." 

Khan arched an eyebrow at Jim, a hint of the suspicion that had become so commonplace in his eyes returning for a moment, before he was caught by another yawn. He grumbled something under his breath. "...fine." His eyes drifted shut far more quickly than he'd have liked. "But only a brief one."

Jim sat up and opened his pack, digging out a sweater and holding it out to Khan. "Here, use this as a pillow. Much more comfortable than the ground."

Khan opened an eye to look at what Jim was offering him, and though he frowned, he took the offered sweater with a murmured, "Thank you..." and slipped it beneath his head for use as a pillow.

"Have a nice nap," Jim said. "I'll keep guard." He meant the last words jokingly and amusement laced his tone.

Khan gave a soft snort, even though his lips twitched slightly, and he nodded, once, before allowing himself to slip into a rather restless sleep.

Kirk alternating between watching the sky and Khan. Several times, he noted the restless nature of the other man's sleep and thought that would be a good reason for his tiredness. Finally, concerned with what he saw, Jim rolled on his side, reached out a cautious hand and placed it on Khan's shoulder, saying in his softest tone, "Easy."

Khan's eyes snapped open, one hand going out and around Jim's wrist in an instant as he gasped, for the moment, unsure. "What?" Refocusing, Khan blinked up at Jim, coming around more fully, before he gritted his teeth and scowled as a throb of pain went through his body.

"Damn, I was hoping you might relax, not wake up," Jim said. "Too soon." He looked him over with concern. "Hey, you all right?" 

"Fine," Khan muttered, trying to settle on the ground again, even as another throb of pain hit him. "I'm fine."

"Khan," Jim said and put a hand on his right arm, "I can tell that you're not fine. As a master liar when people ask me if I'm all right, I have to say, you're shit at it. And you're generally smooth. So, what's up?"

For a second, Khan's gaze turned hard as he looked at Jim, only to soften at the sincerity in Jim's voice. "...the serum," he muttered, frowning at himself, and how easily the pain caused him to wear down. "It...wears off after a certain period of time, and the pain comes back, but worse than before," he admitted.

"Would a painkiller help?" Jim asked. "Or do you need more of Bones' treatment?" He had the one, but the other would necessitate a return to the Enterprise, no matter how loathe he was to end their day.

Khan was just as loathe to leave, wanting to keep away from the Enterprise for just a while longer, and said as another throb of pain coursed through him, "The painkiller."

"Right. We'll see, but if it doesn't promise you'll tell me," Jim said, rummaging through his pack and pulling out a hypospray. He prepared an ampule of the appropriate dose and carefully handed it to Khan.

Khan took the hypospray and regarded it for a moment, as he'd never seen one properly up-close, since McCoy was always just jabbing him in the neck with them. After a moment's decision, he sighed and said, "I will." HE gave himself the injection, face tensing at just the slightest stab of pain, before he handed the hypospray back to Jim and laid back down, once again closing his eyes, even if he was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Let me know," Jim said, putting away the hypospray and easing back down. "I hate that this hurts you," he whispered.

Khan sighed and opened his eyes again to stare at Jim for a moment. "You thought this would be easy?" he demanded. "Either the painkillers will work, or they won't. But-" he gave a thin-lipped smile and turned to face Jim a bit more as the painkiller slowly began to spread throughout his system, serving to dull the pain a bit "-thank you for your concern."

"I would never presume for a moment to consider anything about you 'easy,' Mr Singh," Jim said with a smile. "But I'd prefer that this isn't unbearable for anyone concerned." He paused and then with a curious lack of smoothness changed the subject. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to join one of the science parties for the next planet?"

Khan arched both eyebrows at this and shifted to have a slightly better look at Jim, propping his head on the sweater that he had let him borrow. "I will give it consideration," he said. 

"Yeah. I'm going to have to fight Spock and Bones for a chance to do some exploring," Jim said and wrinkled his nose. "They never want me to have any fun."

At this, Khan chuckled quietly as he closed his eyes. "Well, you are captain of a starship. They are trying to keep you and everyone else safe while they see to the 'exciting' part, as you call it." A soft yawn slipped out, and for a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the dulled pain, pleased to find that the painkiller had at least somewhat lived up to its name.

"Yeah, yeah," Jim said with a reckless wave of his hand. "I guess they're just trying to do what's best for me...booooring." He grinned, boyish in the moment and younger than should be possible for anyone of his rank. His gaze softened when he noted Khan's eyes closing tiredly and felt a strong spark of pride that such a reserved and fierce man could relax so utterly around him. Not enough to receive comfort yet, but enough to allow Jim to see him vulnerable.

Khan smiled slightly more at the playful tone of Jim's voice, and sighed as he tried to fall back asleep, this time with more success. He lay there, chest rising and falling smoothly as he slept on his side, head pillowed by Jim's sweater.

Jim just watched Khan, a strange feeling of happiness settling in his chest. 

Khan slept on for a while longer, neither stirring nor muttering in his sleep, the painkiller effectively doing its job. When he did awake, however, it was slow and strangely easy. His eyes flicked open, and he blinked, looking over to Jim and seeing him looking back. "Didn't toss or turn in my sleep, hm?" he murmured, sitting up and stretching. "Though, I rather suspect you would've woken me if I had...what time is it?"

"We have to go back to the ship soon," Jim said, "but I wanted to let you sleep. You seemed to need it. Do you feel better?" He stood and stretched, top lifting a little to expose a strip of abdomen.

"Mm..." Khan yawned again and got to his own feet. "Quite," he said, glancing over at Jim again and catching sight of the hint of skin beneath the hem of Jim's shirt, a quirk of a smile coming to his lips as he silently took a moment to admire. Then, he bent down to pick up the sweater-cum-temporary pillow. "Well enough to make it back to my quarters without feeling pain every step." He tossed the sweater back to Jim, laughing softly as it hit him right in the chest. "Well, shall we return?"

"I sent the guard back to the Enterprise several hours ago, so we can just beam back up," Jim said, catching the sweater. "Thank you for a nice day. We should do it again soon."

"Yes," Khan said, the smile coming to him far more easily now than before when pain plagued him. "I would like that." And then, after another stretch, he looked to Jim and said with an incline of his head and a lightly teasing laugh, "After you, Captain."

Kirk flipped open his communicator and said, "Kirk to Enterprise. Two to beam up." He grinned at Khan as they both disappeared in a shower of sparkles.


	13. Falling

Jim practically danced down a narrow wildlife track that ran along the red and blue cliffs of the aptly named Crayola Formation of P-1232, a M-class, uninhabited planet that had been the most recent of the Enterprise's explorations. Since they had left known space behind, some three months ago, they had been on their own, choosing their missions as they went. The geology and native flora and fauna of the planet drew the Enterprise's scientists like flies to honey, and they had stayed for a few weeks to collect a variety of information. However, all away missions were wrapping up today, and Jim and Khan were taking their now-customary exploratory stroll in celebration. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" he called. 

Khan glanced over from where he had been tracing the path of the track further along with his eyes, trying to figure out its proper length even as Jim ran on ahead. "If you want to dash on ahead as you're so fond of, then be my guest. I'm trying to make sure we don't get lost like last time." He rolled his eyes and fixed a glare at Jim, even as he now quickened his pace to an easy jog to catch up.

"Oh, come on," Jim called back, "that was fun! We were only a few hours late getting back to the meet-up point with Chekov and Bones. And I don't think they cared, not from the way their uniforms were nicely mussed." He paused as a glittering piece of stone caught his eye on the cliff below him. "Oh, wow." He headed toward the edge. "Look at that."

Catching up, Khan was able to peer over Jim's shoulder to see just what had drawn his attention, careful to keep a good foot away from the edge. The stone glinted and shimmered, changing color from bright yellow to blue and even red as it caught the light. "It looks rather like a geode, but there's something distinctly different. I can't really tell from here. Fascinating color, though." He tilted his head and glanced to Jim again, as he saw just how fascinated he was, and a sneaking, far-too-familiar suspicion crept up on him. "We're going to go down there to have a look, aren't we?"

"My souvenir from the planet!" Jim said enthusiastically and knelt to open his pack and draw out some ropes to secure them on the way down. But his knee bumped the pack, which skidded toward the edge. Unthinking, he reached out to grab it and unbalanced himself. With a single yell of consternation, he went over the edge.

Khan lunged forward, but was only able to watch in horror as Jim pitched forward, feet disappearing last. With a curse, he reached the edge to see Jim tumbling down the sheer cliff-face to land on the ledge below, and, with barely a moment's thought, went after him, eyes fixed on Jim the entire way.

Jim lay on his right side on the ledge below, gasping for breath. He had managed not to bash his head on the way down, but the impact had still stunned and befuddled his senses. There was pain all over his right side, and his right arm didn't seem to want to move. 

"Jim!" Khan called, skidding down the cliff face and stopping just a few feet from where the other man lay. He frowned and moved over to him, trying to assess from his position what had happened, though he found he couldn't focus with the way that Jim was gasping, stunned. "You idiot," he muttered. "What hurts?"

"Ow," Kirk groaned. "Careful," he murmured, breath hitching. "Know first aid? Have to stabilize...spine." He coughed a little, struggling. 

Khan's frown deepened, concern flashing in his eyes as he realized he was at a loss. "Try not to move," he said and looked around for anything that might, possibly work to aid in stabilization only to come up empty-handed. "If we can get back to the Enterprise, Doctor McCoy can take care of you." And as he said this, he fumbled for Jim's communicator. "Singh to Enterprise, can you hear me?" he said, waiting for a voice on the other end. "Singh to Enterprise!" he tried again, only to realize with a sinking feeling that the reception had failed -though Jim's tumble to the ledge hadn't done it any favors, either. 

"'S the rocks," Kirk said. "Blocking... made a mess this time." He shut his eyes and focused on breath for a moment. "Knees," he finally managed. "Your knees on both sides of my head...stabilize my spine."

Khan ignored their close proximity, as any urge to snark or make a comment had completely vanished. He was calm and sure, for the moment, and followed the order exactly. "What else?" he said.

"Have to stay calm," Jim murmured. "Check for bleeding. Gentle. All over and under me." He kept his gaze on Khan's face, finding comfort in the calm strength there. 

Khan nodded, once, and carefully began to check Jim's body, starting first with his head - his right temple would bruise, but no lasting damage that he could see. Next, he moved to Jim's shoulders and torso, being even more careful to not jostle or move him in any way that might further injure his back, and slowly began to check beneath his shirt, fingers moving carefully but surely over the skin. No cuts or scrapes there, though he could already see the skin on his right side beginning to purple into a single large bruise.

Jim groaned as Khan's fingers merely brushed over his right side and then shuddered. "Fuck. Ow. 'Fraid that's not good," he murmured. "Don't stop."

"You've likely cracked a rib," Khan said softly as he continued on down Jim's body, continuing down his torso, and then his hips and thighs until he could reach no further in his current position, fingers moving as gently as he could will them, feeling to any cuts and checking for blood -several scrapes here and there, and a cut on one of Jim's hands. That would have to be dealt with. "How do your legs feel?"

"I can move them...I think, but best not," Jim said with a weak smile. "Now head to toe check. Head and neck first." He coughed a little and the tiniest amount of blood dribbled from his lips

At the sight of the blood, Khan sighed and stopped in his check-over to wipe the smear away, more concerned now with any possible internal injuries. That thought sent a chill down his spine, but he kept his expression calm as he drew a breath in through his nose. "Yes, head and neck first," he echoed and proceeded to do just that, even though his gaze continued to be drawn back to Jim's lips, and the wonder of just what had been punctured or ruptured. "You're bleeding," he said, and for the first time, concern showed in his voice.

"Know," Jim said and wished he could move to put a hand on Khan and help reassure him. But until they cleared his spine, he needed to remain motionless. "Getting to it. Shoulders, ribs...then stomach. Press down on all parts of stomach." He was pretty sure Khan was going to find a hard ridge there, the signs of internal damage.

Carefully, Khan worked his way down, moving from his shoulders to his ribs and then down to Jim's stomach, just as instructed, and felt each part, pressing lightly with his fingertips at first, and then a bit more firmly. Everything seemed to be in order, until he came across a harder ridge than should normally be there.

Jim hissed in pain and flinched a little away from the touch. "Yeah. Internal bleeding. Hooray." He coughed again. "Keep going. Hips. Back. Legs. Might be able to release my spine soon."

Khan nodded and continued his way down, checking everything over, though his eyes remained trained on Jim's eyes, watching them, now more overtly concerned.

"Doing good, Khan," Jim said, trying to be reassuring. "Arms last. And hands." Breathing was getting a bit more difficult, but he needed to help Khan through the last.

Those were the easiest to work through, being right within his reach, though, just as with everything else, Khan was as careful as he could be. 

Jim caught Khan's hand with his left, after the right arm had been confirmed broken, and squeezed gently. "Hey, good news, spine's all right. Bad news, not much to do for bleeding internally." He offered a wan smile. "Got to make me comfortable, before I go into shock."

"Not very reassuring," Khan said, even as he shifted his position to shrug off his pack and help slide it beneath Jim's head for use as a pillow. "How is that?" he asked, voice low and soft, despite his concern, and the constant thought racing through his mind: he could stop the internal bleeding easily, if only his own blood had remained enhanced.

"Good," Jim assured him. "Need to put something under me. Should be a rescue blanket in your pack." He coughed, a bit more blood coming up this time.

Sure enough, there was a rescue blanket packed away, and Khan pulled it out and looked at it, then at Jim, frown deepening slightly at the sight of more blood. "Unfolded?" he managed. "Or rolled for a support?"

"Unfolded. Covers more surface area under me. Keeps me off the ground a little," Jim said. He tried to help prop himself up, so Khan could get the blanket under him more easily. "Guess you never had to worry about this before.

"No," Khan said with a slight, wry smile as he slipped the blanket beneath Jim, spreading it out completely and helping him onto it. "It wasn't high on my list of priorities. How do you know so much about first aid?"

"Not my first rodeo," Jim said with a somewhat chagrined expression. "Everyone gets wilderness first aid at the Academy, too. Always a good idea. Need to splint the arm now." 

Khan nodded, knowing at least enough to find a stabilizing element to act as a splint in his bag. As he worked, he couldn't shake the feeling helplessness that had settled over him. He could do nothing to stop the internal bleeding, when once all it took was an ampule and a hypospray- he couldn't even perform first aid without detailed direction! As he felt for something to bind the splint, a soft growl of frustration escaped him, and he yanked the rope out of Jim's bag sharply, deciding that that would have to do.

"Hey," Jim murmured, "what's the growling about?" He had turned his head to watch Khan, fighting off the sleepy feeling. It was one of the reasons he hadn't asked for a painkiller, even though his insides felt like a mass of hot coals were embedded there. Sleep wasn't an option, not yet. 

Khan clenched his teeth and set to work binding the splint to Jim's arm. "I can't help," he muttered finally. "It would be so simple if my blood was still the same, all it would take would be a single injection, and your internal injury would heal before we even arrived back on board the ship."

"You are helping," Jim assured him. "Look at you...you're doing great." He winced as his broken arm jarred a little. "This is what being human is."

Khan made a face, only to frown as Jim winced and sighed. Over the past months, despite everything, they had begun to grow even closer, and now, he had come to regard Jim as something more than just his captain...or even a friend. "And yet that does nothing to help the situation at hand!" he snapped, sounding worried rather than angry. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and wiped the trickle of blood from Jim's lip with his thumb.

"It does, Khan," Jim affirmed and reached for Khan with his good hand. "I'd have been terrified, alone and badly injured with the superhuman I knew before. But you make me feel safe. I know you'll take care of me until help arrives."

Slowly, Khan nodded and gave Jim's hand a soft, reassuring squeeze, as a surge of happiness rose in him, mixed with a fondness that would not have been present those months ago. Gently, he tried to smooth Jim's hair off his forehead with his other hand, idly checking for any more bumps or bruises. "As much as I can," he promised, trying to quell the ever-present feeling of frustration that simmered in his gut.

"Affection," Jim said with a light chuckle that made him cough a bit more. "You're showing me affection. Funny how much I like it." His eyes flicked to the sky, which was starting to darken. "Get cold soon, but they'll come for us. Know where we started from." 

Khan's lips twitched into a slight smile. "I can easily stop, if you'd rather," he said and stilled the fingers that had continued to card through Jim's hair as he looked up at the sky. "If nothing else, they'll start to worry when they realize we've yet to return or respond to any signals." He looked back down at Jim. "And if we're out here all night? Somehow I don't think that will bode well for you."

"Don't stop," Jim said. "Please. Won't be out here all night. Those worrywarts, Bones and Spock, will be out here soon." He made a hoarse rasping sound and coughed up a bit more blood. "Damn."

Khan sighed softly and began to stroke Jim's hair again, wondering at the effect it had on him, while he also blotted the blood from his lips. "Shouldn't talk so much," he murmured.

"Then talk to me," Jim said, eyes beseeching now, as pain leaked into them. "Always let me babble on at you."

"Always let you babble on at me because you can't seem to stuff it long enough to do anything else," Khan said, though it was soft, and he continued to stroke his fingers through Jim's hair. His other hand lingered at Jim's collar, ready to wipe away more blood, if needed or just to offer comfort. "Months ago...I would've thought this mad, you know," he murmured, trying to take the look of pain out of Jim's eyes. He hated that look, it made him feel even more helpless.

"Is mad," Jim murmured. "Best kind of mad. My kind. Our kind." His eyes shut, as he shuddered a little. "Might need a hypospray now. Painkiller."

Khan gave a nod and felt in Jim's pack for a spare hypospray and ampule. "Might put you to sleep," he said, as he loaded it. Though, he would be here to keep an eye on Jim, regardless. He quickly injected the painkiller into Jim's neck, as he smoothed his hair back and looked up at the sheer cliff face with a glare, wishing that the comm would just suddenly spring to life. "There...ought to be a little better, at least."

"Mmm," Jim said and coughed a little more, aware of the man crouched beside him. He reached out his hand, searching for Khan's. "Someday, maybe you'll tell me about you." 

"Yes," Khan murmured as his hand closed around Jim's. "Perhaps someday...you've plenty of questions, I don't doubt." And a soft chuckle escaped him, in spite of everything as he gave Jim's hand a squeeze. "Maybe while you're recuperating. After all, it's not like you'll be going anywhere for a while."

Jim snorted and then gasped, a short, sharp noise. "Don't take that long. Not with Bones," he choked out before relaxing back into the blankets. "Not that fragile."

Khan resumed stroking Jim's hair and laughed again, gently. "Oh, believe me, I know you're not..."

Jim cracked open an eye and asked with suspicion," What does that mean exactly?"

"Fragile, I mean. You're very fond of standing up for what you believe is right, and in whatever way you see fit. Even if it leads to conflict. Though, if I may point out, you have sustained internal injuries, and are currently coughing up blood." Khan stopped then to wipe away another speck of blood, almost an involuntary reaction by now. "You are not fragile, but you are rather severely injured."

"Yeah," Jim said tiredly and heaved a little sigh. "Starting to slip a little." He tightened his hand around Khan. "Don't want to sleep."

Khan tightened his hand in return without thinking. "I'll still be here."

Jim coughed and this time, the blood was bad. He choked for a moment, before catching his breath on a gargling gasp. "Fuck," he said thickly. "Listen, I want to tell you something, Khan. If this doesn't go well."

Khan's frown darkened and he stared at the blood, at Jim. "Yes?" he asked, trying to keep a calm expression, and his voice was as gentle as he could manage, despite the concern that once again gripped him. "What is it, Jim?"

"Don't give up," Jim said. "The others will accept you, given time. Please. I want this to work out for you, for your people someday." He coughed and then made another harsh gargling sound.

Slowly, Khan nodded and squeezed Jim's hand again, ready to respond, when he heard what sounded like voices calling, and..familiar ones at that. "Shh," he whispered, reaching again to wipe away as much blood as he could.

"What?" Jim asked, straining his ears into the night. "Is someone coming?" He coughed a little more.

"Here," Khan murmured, only to shout it a second later, hoping to get the attention of whomever was calling. "We're here! Down here!!!"

Spock's ears pricked at the sound and he hurried, using both the tricorder and the shouting to triangulate the exact location, over the edge of the cliff they happened to be standing on. "Captain Kirk!" he called, peering over the edge and bringing Sulu with him to make use of his helmet light to shine light down, and onto two dark figures near the edge of a ledge further down. "Sulu...we've found them!" And just as he realized this, he saw from his position that Kirk was injured. Badly. "Affirmative, I see you!" he called in response, as he pressed a button on his communicator. "Spock to Doctor McCoy."

Dr. McCoy lifted his head from where he'd been busy kissing Pavel, angry at the interruption. "What do you want, Mr. Spock? You know I'm off duty." He returned to kissing Pavel gently, licking gently into his mouth.

"Doctor," Spock continued, "I am indeed aware that you are off duty, but Mr. Sulu and I have found the captain. He's been injured...we're beaming back with him."

"Understood. I'll meet you in Sickbay," McCoy said. "McCoy out." He released Pavel with an angry growl and said, "Dammit, that man has the worst possible timing. What's he done to his fool self this time?" He was already in motion, straightening his clothes and hair and heading out. "Don't you go anywhere, Pavel. This was the night I planned to finally get your damned pants off."

Jim smiled weakly at Khan and murmured, "Told ya they'd come for me." He didn't let go of his hand, gently squeezing. 

Khan made no move to let go either and smiled at Jim. 

Jim sagged into another coughing fit, worse than ever. The blood that emerged now was black and thick, a dangerous color. 

Khan stared at the sheer amount of blood, at a loss, and then glared back at Spock and Sulu, who were coming down the cliff, snarling, "He's bleeding! Hurry!"

Suli alighted first and said, "We have to set up the beacons, so the transporter can find us. The rocks block most transmissions and sensors, but the beacons will help the transporter find us and triangulate." He and Spock were setting them up quickly and turning them on. "There."

The familiar white shimmer began to surround them, and next thing Khan knew, he was kneeling on the pad of the transport room with the ship's helmsman and the First Officer staring at him.

"Doctor McCoy is waiting for us in sickbay," Spock said and moved to pull Jim into his arms, eyes cool as he glowered at Khan in outright mistrust.

Khan's stare was just as icy, however, and dared Spock to challenge him. "I will take him."

Spock stared at the man and then at Jim, bleeding profusely from his mouth, arm splinted, and his entire right side bruised. "We will both take him. Get his good arm around your shoulders, and we can support him between us."

Jim groaned faintly at the noises of Spock and Khan fighting over him. He wanted to joke or try to cool them down, but he could barely breathe anymore. When they each lifted him from a side, he relaxed into their arms, trusting them both to take care of him.

Together, Spock and Khan maneuvered Jim down the hall and into the turbolift carefully and as quickly as they could. They arrived at Sickbay shortly after, carrying their charge between them and pointedly not saying a thing to one another, Spock focused on where they were going while Khan kept glancing to Jim every second he could spare. Spock gave a sigh of relief at the sight of a free biobed and helped Jim to lie down, looking to McCoy now to tend to him.

McCoy took one look at Jim, cursed a blue streak, and began barking orders for surgery prep. He swore even louder when Jim passed out and began choking on his own blood. Then there were a sea of nurses, several hyposprays, and Jim was hustled into surgery. Pulling on his white scrubs and cleaning off, McCoy barked at both Spock and Khan, "Whoever is supposed to keep an eye on this idiot failed!" before disappearing from view.


	14. Recuperation

In the old days, the amount of damage down by Jim to himself would have been life threatening. As it was, another hour or so, and he would have been in serious trouble. But McCoy sliced him open neatly and began repairing the damage with his steady hands, swearing internally for the entire procedure. About an hour later, they moved him to one of the bio beds to recover, everyone breathing a sigh of relief that their captain would live another day. McCoy cleaned up, stalked over to the two waiting men and demanded, "What the hell happened?"

Khan's shoulders stiffened, reflexively bristling, and met the doctor's gaze with his own, trying to quell the sudden flood of emotions within him. "He fell down a cliff. He saw something that he wanted to add to his collection and tried to climb down. He overbalanced before I could steady him and fell, narrowly missing yet another ledge at the bottom. I went after him."

Spock listened as Khan re-told his report of the events to McCoy exactly as he had a few hours of surgery prior, trying to spot any inconsistencies which would indicate a lie and found none. When Khan finished, he spoke up, "He is telling the truth, Doctor. And given the state of the captain when Mr. Sulu and myself came upon them, he had also taken it upon himself to see to his well-being. The captain was too damaged to have stabilized his own wounds."

McCoy stared at Khan for a moment and then said, a bit uncomfortably, "Well, without your help, he could have died. So, uh, thank you." His eyes flicked over Khan's disheveled state, the fact that he was hovering in the hall. "Did you want to see him?"

"If I may," Khan said, restraining himself with some difficulty from just striding past McCoy and finding Jim's bed for himself.

Spock frowned, but made no move to speak up or lead Khan away. He realized that the man had indeed saved their captain's life and that Jim, at least, would be pleased to see him when he came around.

"Yeah, all right," McCoy said. "Come on, Spock, you might as well get a look, too. I know you can't be any too pleased until you make sure he's all right." He re-entered Sickbay and strode toward a biobed in the back, out of the busier areas. 

Jim lay on the bed, resting comfortably, but still looking pale. The area around his eyes was dark, and he did indeed look fragile in that moment.

Both men stood at the foot of the bed watching as Jim lay there, recuperating and pale, but alive. Spock glanced at Jim's vitals on the screen and nodded, the anger in his eyes vanishing as he saw that his captain -his friend- would indeed be alright. "He is recovering, slowly," he said, more to himself, to help confirm what he was seeing, and looked to McCoy. "Well done, Doctor." he said quietly, looking to Khan now, a little more reluctant to do so, and echoed McCoy's words to him. "And to you, Mr. Singh. Without your assistance, there is no guarantee that the captain would have survived. If his condition changes," he continued, meeting McCoy's eyes again as he made his way back to the entrance of Sickbay. "You will alert me first."

Khan only nodded at the Vulcan's faint praise, his attention drawn to Jim, and the paleness his complexion had taken, the dark circles beneath his eyes, and he was suddenly filled with an urge to take his hand as he had before, to reassure him. "Not fragile, indeed," he murmured quietly, raising his eyes from Jim's face to the readings on his vitals, watching the heart monitor and respiration, all of which seemed weak, but working just as they should.

McCoy watched Khan watching Jim for a moment and then said in a wondering tone, "You really like him." He snorted and shook his head, walking up to place a gentle hand on Jim's right shoulder. "He does that to people. You don't even know what's happened to you, but suddenly, you find yourself deeply involved with the whirlwind that is Jim Kirk. And trying desperately to keep him from killing himself." He gestured to the back wall. "Pull up a chair; looks like you're going to stay." 

Khan blinked at McCoy for a moment in surprise, but nodded as he took a seat, watching Jim's chest rise and fall far more smoothly than it had earlier when he had struggled for breath. A sense of relief came over him, and he finally allowed himself to relax before the doctor, to let his concern show in his eyes, and the happiness of seeing Jim still alive. "Thank you."

McCoy leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "He should wake up in about an hour. He'll need to take it easy for a few days. Maybe you'll have better luck than the rest of us in making sure it happens." He wondered just how deeply the aristocratic figure across from him really cared for Jim. And then he remembered the lovely young man waiting for him in his quarters. "I'll leave you two alone then. The machines will alert me if I'm needed." 

Khan glanced to him and nodded, again slightly amazed that the doctor trusted him alone with Jim, but then deciding that that thought didn't merit his attention, and went back to watching as Jim slept. "Good evening, Doctor."  
~~~~~~

About an hour later, Jim's eyelids fluttered and then opened slowly to see the Sickbay ceiling hovering over him. He smiled and turned his head a little to find Khan hovering by his bedside. "Hello," he said, glad to no longer be choking on blood.

"Welcome back," Khan said with a soft grin and reached out to brush his fingers against Jim's hand, watching as his eyes opened a bit more. "How are you feeling now that you're not choking on your own blood?"

Jim's hand twitched and then latched on to Khan's fingers gently. "About the way I always feel when I wake up in Sickbay again...stupid." He smiled back at Khan and tugged lightly at him. "How long was I out?"

Khan took Jim's hand more fully in his own and rolled his eyes. "Over an hour. Was about to fall asleep myself, if you didn't wake up."

"Not bad," Jim said. "Certainly nowhere near my record." He flashed a boyish grin and said, "I owe you a thank you for your help."

Oh?" Khan's eyebrows rose in mild interest as he took a moment to look Jim over, catching sight of his broken right arm, and all of the bruises standing out even more than before. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Jim tugged lightly on Khan's hand and said, "Come closer and you'll find out."

Khan tilted his head questioningly, but leaned forward slightly more, indulging him.

Jim released Khan's hand and stretched out with his good arm, managing to catch a hold of the back of his head and tangle fingers in his hair. He tugged down gently and elbowed himself up enough to press their mouths together for a soft kiss. With a teasing smile, he eased himself back down and said, "Thank you."

Khan blinked at him for a long moment, slight surprise mixed with the knowing look in his eyes. "You're welcome, he said, laughing softly as he moved even closer, now letting his fingers run over the covers, along Jim's good arm to his hand and fingertips. A slight tingling sensation lit on his lips, and he swiped a tongue over them as a desire to kiss him again rose in him. "You're very welcome indeed," he murmured, meeting Jim's eyes.

Jim let their fingers slot together and smiled up at Khan, eyes warm and inviting. "Was that a sufficient thank you?" he asked. "I do want to make sure it's satisfactory."

Khan blinked at him again for a long moment, before more of a smile crossed his face, and gave Jim's hand another gentle squeeze. "Quite satisfactory, yes," he agreed, cool eyes showing more warmth than usual, as he carefully reached his other hand out to smooth the hair from Jim's forehead.

Jim looked a little disappointed, but then allowed himself a moment to bask in Khan's gentle fingers. "You've had lovers," he murmured. "Have you ever had anyone you loved?"

Khan went quiet, continuing to run his fingers through Jim's hair idly as he thought back to all of his conquests. Yes, conquests were all that they had been. He had claimed his lovers, taken what he wished, and moved on, keeping them around a while longer if he was particularly pleased or they reached his standards of perfection. But loved? "No," he admitted, and the word came to him surprisingly easy now.

"Yeah, me either," Jim said. "A lot of one-night stands. Even a couple of multi-night stands. Pleasure and laughs for everyone, but no emotional connections." He glanced to where their hands were tangled. 

Khan followed Jim's gaze and found himself staring at their twined hands as well. He breathed a sigh, fingers tightening around Jim's, and wondered silently at how warm it made him feel. How content. And he met Jim's eyes again, silently, questioningly.

Jim made a face and said, "Oh, God, I'm going to have to do this..." He put his hand back in Khan's hair and tugged him down for another kiss. He let this one linger, running his tongue over Khan's lips and inviting him to take control, figuring he would be more comfortable with that role.

Khan responded immediately, taking control of the kiss like it was nothing, once again calm and collected, pressing his lips firmly against Jim's, as his tongue swiped over his lower lip and pressed for entry. The fingers in Jim's hair trailed further back to gently grip the back of his head.

"Hmm," Jim said and pulled back to look at Khan. "Well, it's a start." He stroked once more through Khan's hair and then let his hand fall to the bed. 

Khan narrowed his eyes slightly and trailed his fingers out of Jim's hair and slowly down his unbruised cheek. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You're all cool control," Jim said, "but I know better. I want the passion underneath it." He tapped the side of Khan's face gently, near his left eye. "I see it lurking back there. Don't hide it from me."

Khan's eyes narrowed a bit more. Instead of responding, he wound his fingers back into Jim's hair, pulled him forward enough for him to reach the rest of the way and kissed his mouth heatedly, teeth scraping against Jim's lower lip as he poured some of the warmth he felt for Jim into the kiss this time. He was in control, but not as 'cool' as before. Though short, this was not simply about controlling or exerting power now.

Jim moaned softly and kissed back with equal fervor, letting his own emotions leak into the kiss.  He still allowed Khan to lead and threaded a hand back in his hair. 

That moan sent a thrill down Khan’s spine, and he smiled against Jim’s mouth, letting his tongue slip inside and pressing the kiss just that much deeper...only to pull away a moment later, lips barely an inch from Jim’s, and warmth in his eyes as he breathed, “How was that, then?”

Jim opened his eyes into the warmth of Khan’s and answered his smile.  “Yeah, that’s what I want,” he said.  “More of it, too.  All of it.”  He rested back against the bed.  “You’ve had male lovers?”

“I have,” Khan said, letting his fingers find Jim’s again. “But none quite as interesting.” And none, he thought, that stirred the same feelings in him that Jim did.

“And you have no ideas?” Jim asked, amusement in his eyes.  “Cause I want you to have a few ideas for me."

Khan chuckled quietly, smile growing the slightest bit. “I do,though I won’t share them with you right away,” he teased and leaned forward to catch Jim’s lips in another kiss, slow and passionate.

Jim moaned again and feasted on Khan’s passion, delighted to have teased the reaction out of the other man.  He couldn’t imagine being with a clinical, cold lover, but the deep well beneath Khan’s surface, that he desperately wanted.

Again, Khan felt Jim’s moan and pressed the kiss even deeper, more of his own emotion pouring into the kiss and trying to see what else he could draw from him, especially after Jim was fully healed.

Jim growled a little and nipped at Khan’s mouth, panting for his own breath.  “So, now I’ve unleashed a demon, haven’t I?”

Khan smiled softly and pulled away, running his fingers down to Jim’s hand. “I wouldn’t say a ‘demon,’” he murmured and began to slowly kiss Kim’s jaw, carefully seeing what he liked.

Jim let his head fall back a little, so that there was more area open for Khan's exploration.  He wasn’t used to being the passive one, but flat on his back in Sickbay, with parts of him still somewhat achy, he allowed Khan his way.  Which was probably dangerous...  “What would you say?” he asked.

Khan took advantage of this and nipped again at his jaw, before trailing slow kisses down his neck and letting his lips linger on the column of his throat, and just above his pulse point, feeling the soft throb beneath his lips. He breathed Jim in, sharp smell of blood and antiseptic mixed with the deeper earthier scent of the man himself, and sighed, breath warm against his skin. “I haven’t decided yet,” he purred and nipped softly at the crook of Jim’s neck.

Jim caught Khan’s hair again and tugged him up into another kiss, this time pushing his own tongue into Khan’s mouth to explore.  He was also testing the response, seeing if there was acceptance of a bit more equal footing.  Khan would be possessive and demanding, of that, Jim was sure, but would he be tolerant of the same from his partner?

After a brief resistance and a nip or two, Khan opened his mouth to Jim, allowing him entrance and yielding, as his eyes shut and fingers closed around Jim’s arm, kneading.

“Yes,” Jim thought and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  He gave Khan his absolute best, the way he convinced so many people into his bed without words at all.  And there was more here, as this was someone who sent extra thrills down Kirk’s spine, a friend who had been an enemy, a dangerous man whose moves could never be predicted.  He rumbled softly under his breath. 

Khan groaned softly, a low purr against Jim’s mouth as he returned the kiss, rising to the challenge and pressing Jim back against the pillows as his own efforts intensified, wavering on the edge of dominance. An urge to claim Jim, to mark him as his own rose strongly in him, but so did a fire, a burning need to give him every pleasure he felt in equal measure.

Jim parted their mouths and murmured, “You purr like a big cat, which is very appropriate for you.”  He looked around and said, “Come on, help me sneak out of here.  I’d like to sleep in my own bed.  You can join me...to sleep.”  

Khan’s eyebrow curved into an arch, as he regarded Jim for a long moment, a chuckle finally coming out, as he ran his fingers over Jim’s arm and the covers. “You hardly look well enough  to walk, let alone for...sleeping.” He purred the last, as he tugged carefully at the covers to have a look beneath, checking the bruising that he could see. He was not saying ‘no’ to helping Jim; he just wanted to have a bit of fun first. “Besides which do you not think that McCoy will notice your absence when he returns?”

“Aw, Bones likes to yell at me,” Jim said with a grin.  “And I can walk with your help.  Most of my injuries are healed; I just need to rest some more.  And I’ll do that better in my own bed.”  He glanced down at where Khan was inspecting his body.  “Like what you see?” he teased, glad that he finally could.

Khan raised his eyes to meet Jim’s and grinned softly. “Oh, indeed,” he murmured, as he caught Jim’s lips in another kiss, slow and just a hint sensual, before he pulled away with an equally teasing wink. “It brings to mind so many possibilities, but of course, that can wait until after you’ve had time to rest in your own bed.”

Jim protested a little as Khan pulled away and then grinned.  “I’ve been celibate for a long time for me.  What’s a bit more?”  He scooted carefully off the biobed and grimaced a little as his feet hit the floor.  “All right, falling off cliffs is a bad thing.  No more of that.  And I didn’t even get my geode.”

Sighing, Khan rose from his chair to offer Jim the support of his shoulders, ready to bear the brunt of his weight. “It was hardly on your mind at the moment, as I recall. You were pitching down a cliff after your bag. Though, I suppose we’ll be staying in the general vicinity for a day more with you like this,” he continued, as he slipped an arm around Jim’s upper back. “It would be easy to say that you or I forgot something planetside and to go and retrieve it along with the geode.”

Jim snorted and said, “Nah, I’m sure Spock’s already moved the ship on toward our next mission.  Can’t stop just because your Captain is an idiot and tried to get himself killed.”  He leaned against Khan and then teasingly went up on tiptoe to bite down hard on his earlobe.

Khan whipped his head around to glare at Jim warningly, and tightened his arm around him. “I would mind those teeth of yours, if I were you,” he murmured and leaned in to bite at Jim’s lower lip.

Jim grinned, unrepentant, and asked, “Afraid you’ll lose control and have your way with me, despite my injuries?”  He edged them toward the door.  “My room is better.”

“The bed is larger, at any rate,” Khan agreed smoothly, as he supported Jim and moved them over to the door with another glance around Sickbay to ensure they weren’t being watched. “Here’s hoping no one sees us, then,” he said with a smirk and shifted slightly to get a better hold around Jim’s chest.

“Meh, they’re used to us by now,” Jim said.  “The only one I don’t want to be caught by is Spock.  He really will read me the riot act.  So, maybe we better walk faster.”

Another quiet laugh escaped Khan as he did just that, quickening his pace so that they could move without being noticed or without threat of being caught by the First Officer, who, apparently, had turned in for the night. Soon, they reached the hallway where Jim’s quarters were. “Amazingly enough, we didn’t get caught,” he said, tilting his head to look at Jim. “And how are you doing?”

“I like the way you laugh,” Jim said, “when it’s not scary.  You need to do more of it.”  He keyed in the code to his quarters and eased his way inside.  “I’m a little ragged around the edges.  My stomach hurts a bit.  Time to lay down.”

“Mmm...do I, now?” Khan purred, helping Jim inside and over to the bed. “Never heard that about a laugh before.” And switching subjects, he helped to lay Jim down. “Your stomach’s not going to heal that quickly,” he muttered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed casually and reaching out to comb his fingers through the dirty blond strands.

Jim sighed a little and pushed into the hand.  “Time to take a nap, before you help me shower.”

“Mm...” Khan sighed, and pulled his hand away, arching an eyebrow at Jim yet again. “And you assume I will help you with that?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice as he let those fingers trace down the unbruised side of Jim’s face.

Jim stretched a little, careful with his still aching body, but also showing off for Khan.  “Only if you want,” he said.  “Maybe a bath.  Soak out the aches.”

Khan tilted his head and took a nice long look, smiling at how obvious Jim was being, but still finding it amusing. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down Jim’s unbruised shoulder and side. “And you’re just showing off,” he murmured, shaking his head as he laughed quietly again. “Though, you are right- a bath, then.”

“But not yet,” Jim said with a yawn.  “I need some more sleep.  Come down here?”

“Quite a lot of convincing you’re doing,” Khan said, though he was rather pleased o do so. He laid down beside Jim, all limbs and languid movements, making himself comfortable and propped himself on his side to watch him.

Jim turned his head and looked up at him with  sleepy eyes, reaching up to gently take a hand.  “What are you thinking?” he asked, noting the elegant lounge.  “You look every bit like a contented cat, ruler of your domain.”

“Nothing of import,” Khan murmured, letting Jim take his hand and softly squeezing those fingers. In truth, he was thinking back to a time when he would lounge just like this, surrounding himself with his favorite partners. The only difference now being that he actually felt something for the man beside him, something more than just base lust. Idly, he brought that hand to his lips and kissed his palm.

The gesture was unexpected and not something that Jim was used to.  Most of his encounters were short and purely physical in nature.  “Romantic at heart,” he said.  “I never would have guessed.” 

Khan gave a soft snort, even as he trailed that kiss down to Jim’s wrist before letting it go and returning to simply holding it. “Believe it or not, neither would I,” he said, as he leaned down to nip again at Jim’s lower lip.

Jim slitted his eyes and looked over the aristocratic face with quiet heat, savoring his presence and actions.  He lifted his head to kiss Khan, accepting his mouth, teeth and tongue.  “Believe it.  Your actions prove it.”  

“And you are the undisputed master at reading others,” Khan purred and kissed him deeper, tongue pressing into his mouth, languishing in his warmth and allowing him to take the lead for a moment.

Jim lost himself in the kisses for a long moment and then pulled back to smile through a yawn.  “Don’t have to be a master to tell that,” he murmured.  “Sleep is kind of dragging my ass down now.”

“So I see,” Khan said, stretching out beside him just a little more. “Sleep, then. I’ll be here when you wake.”


	15. First Time

Jim sat in the middle of the hydroponics lab and enjoyed the serenity of the quiet plant life, which reminded him of Earth.  They’d just arrived at their next planet, and a large portion of the crew was busy collecting data.  For his part, Jim didn’t have any diplomatic missions, so there was a bit more free time to enjoy, as well as fully heal from his accident.  And enjoy it he was, wrapped around Khan and carefully pressing him for details about his life.  “I want to hear more about you.  Did you have parents?”

Leaning back against a handy tree, Khan sighed. Such subjects did not come easy to him, and memories he had once looked back on with indescribable pride now filled him with a confusing mix of emotions: pride, yes, but also anger, and the slightest tinges of disgust. These had no doubt been influenced by Jim in some way. The man could change just about anyone’s mood. And as he had come to realize this, he also promised himself to make an attempt at being more open. So, Khan thought back, past his years in cryo-sleep, past the years of ruling with absolute power to when he had been a child, in a time less certain. Back when the study of eugenics had been in its earliest stages. “I did,” he said finally and tilted his head back ever so slightly as he thought. “They were eugenics scientists. I was their experiment.”

Jim scowled and said, “I was kind of afraid of that.  Not much chance to have a childhood, huh?”  He rewarded the answer with a light kiss, though, wanting Khan to have pleasant associations for, well, good behavior.  “Did you grow up with the others who were created by eugenics?”

Khan blinked at the kiss, but allowed it, and even leaned into it. “For a time. It was more ’interacting’ with the others than growing up with them. But friendships had been made, despite that. Until we were separated when we grew older, for continuing tests on our endurance, our strength and intelligence.”

“You were superior even amongst the superiors, weren’t you?” Jim asked.  “Did any of your friendships last?”  He pressed a little more firmly into Khan, signalling that he enjoyed the closeness. 

Khan let himself relax more into Jim. “Some of them, yes,” he said, and his voice softened the slightest bit. “Some of them went on to become my closest followers-” he closed his eyes for a moment, pained “-my family.”

“They’re still alive,” Jim said, moving a little away from Khan.  “In five years, who knows, you might be able to go have the life with them you wanted.  Not to rule the galaxy, but maybe have your own quiet planet to start anew.”

“Yes,” Khan murmured, straightening up as he felt Jim pull away. So many things could happen in five years, this he knew. Though, fear of augments would never change, and the idea of a planet, a place of their own, held merit of a sort. “Perhaps,” he agreed and turned his head to look back at Jim. “Going somewhere?”

“Not unless you want me to,” Jim said and leaned back in.  He didn’t want to say that the sorrow in Khan’s voice, when he had mentioned his ‘family’ had hurt Jim in multiple ways.  One, he didn’t like the idea that Khan was upset, even though he knew the man had to be.  Two, the reminder that Khan had others he cared about and wanted to get back to more than anything jarred Jim out of his current mood.  He’d been letting himself getting close to the other man, without thinking about the fact that he would be a mere placeholder for Khan, until he could get back to his own.  Still, five years was a long time.  “Sorry for bringing that up.  I don’t like to remind you.”

“No, it-” Khan sighed. It wasn’t ‘alright’. It never would be, not until he could be reunited with his crew. But he could manage the pain. Despite his constant desire to see his ‘family’ again, he was not eager to leave the young captain behind. Over the past months as their closeness had progressed, he had begun to think of Jim as another that he held dear...another one of his own. “ It's fine,” he settled on. 

“It’s not fine.  I upset you,” Jim said, trailing a hand down Khan’s right arm and trying to smooth away the tension lingering there.  “I know it’s a long time, but if things go the way have they been for you throughout this mission, then there’s no reason not to think that the Federation won’t be willing to listen to you.  I’ll speak on your behalf.”   

Khan breathed a sigh, feeling his muscles slowly unwind, relaxing the slightest bit at Jim’s touch. “Will you?” His voice was quiet, still doubting even after these months, though he found comfort in Jim’s words and allowed him to relax a bit more. “I shall be on my best behaviour, then.”

“As long as things with your work and behavior go as they have, with the crew, not me personally,” Jim said, scrambling to make sure he spoke correctly, “then nothing can stop me.”  He frowned over his words and then asked softly, “Did he hurt you?  Marcus, I mean.  Beyond threatening your family.”

Khan gave a low, mirthless snort. “He wanted to break me. From the moment he woke me, his intent was to see how much I could take. He had his scientists perform tests to see how much pain I could endure through electroshock, physical beatings...how much I could stand the extremes of heat and cold. To see just how superior I was, and if I would bend to his will or break.” He snarled, and his gaze darkened as he spoke, memories of his time at Section 31 returning to him vividly: every shock or sting of pain, every threat Marcus breathed. “Of course, he would never call what transpired torture, no. They were merely matters of science to him. I was his captive, but I would have endured all that he did and more to keep my family safe and out of his hands. I let him perform his little ‘experiments’, let him use my intellect to create the weapons he so desired.” Finally, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, and looked back to Jim, the anger in his eyes fading into hurt, though his voice remained cold. “Did he hurt me? Yes, to answer your question, he did.”

The words and anger, his own and Khan’s, took Jim’s breath away.  So did the desire to ensure that he never hurt this proud, terrifying man in any other way.  His hands were sliding over Khan’s arms and chest of their own volition, as if making sure that he was uninjured, although the cruelty had been done to him so long ago.  When he realized, Jim stopped and looked up into Khan’s eyes, apologetic smile on his lips.  He left his hands where they were, grasping Khan’s arms, though, and said, “I would take all that pain on to myself, if it were possible.  And I never want to be the cause of any pain for you.  If I am, I need you to tell me.”

Khan stared at Jim levelly, watching him, though he was surprised at his reaction. His own anger had begun to seep away at the touch, though some of it still simmered deep within him, and he breathed out softly, trying to quell it as he returned the gesture, fingers gripping tight to Jim’s arms as he found comfort there. “I will,” he murmured and leaned his forehead against Jim’s, wishing again to feel that closeness of a moment ago.

Jim tilted his head to let their lips brush together.  “I would never try and blackmail you, either,” he said.  “For this, I mean.  If you’re here with me, I want you to want that, not feel like you have to do it for a good report and to get your family back.”  He turned his head and huffed out an angry breath at himself.  “I never thought about that.  Leap, then look, that’s me.”

Khan’s fingers trailed up to Jim’s cheek, pressing firmly against the skin as he turned Jim’s head back to face him. “I can assure you,” he breathed, letting those fingers trace his jawline, ”I have not viewed your actions in that light...nor will I. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t have accepted your invitation.”

Jim shivered a little and said, “Good.”  He released Khan’s arms and slid a hand into his hair, while the other found purchase on his back.  They were close now, nearly chest-to-chest, and Jim’s body was lit up from toes to crown.  He didn’t want to dive into this, though, no matter what his libido demanded.  So, despite and maybe, because of, the erection-killing nature of the question, he asked, “Marcus never did try this, did he?  Or any of his people?”   

Khan’s nostrils flared, a light in his eyes, as his fingers wound into the hair at Jim’s nape, kneading there. “No,” he said, shoulders straightening as he drew Jim just close enough to close that distance between them. “I would not let him.”

“That you would have stopped,” Jim said, body instinctively shifting to accommodate Khan even more.  

Khan watched Jim, eyes at half-mast, and smiled softly as he leaned in, lips barely brushing against Jim’s as his arm tightened around his waist, bringing them even closer. “Indeed.”

“Jesus fuck,” Jim hissed and then wiggled, so he ended up flat on his back under Khan.  He allowed his legs to spread and accept Khan between them, finally bringing them together groin-to-groin, groaning at the contact.  He swallowed hard, pupils blown wide as he looked into Khan’s gaze.

Khan’s smile turned sharp as kissed him again, deeper than before, and tilted his head to kiss a trail to Jim’s neck, biting at the skin enough to leave a mark. His fingers traced along Jim’s side, carefully along the fading bruise hidden by his shirt, as he brought their hips together again with slightly more force, a quiet moan escaping against the warm skin of Jim’s neck.

“Shit,” Jim said, as he felt skin break under Khan’s mouth. “Khan.”  He tugged at his head, wanting to see his eyes.  “You feeling possessive?” he demanded, even as he pressed up into the thrusts.  He didn’t stop Khan from exploring, however, hot beneath his uniform and rather wanting his clothing all to disappear.

A purr rumbled low in Khan’s chest as he raised his eyes. “Only a little,” he murmured, trailing his fingers gently, almost fondly, over the bite mark as his other hand slid further down to slip beneath Jim’s shirt, caressing the toned muscles.

“A little?” Jim demanded softly and then narrowed his eyes.  “Lion.  It’s a good name for you, isn’t it?  A big, elegant predator with velvet paws that hide sharp claws.”  He wondered what Khan’s reaction would be if he reversed their positions, which he had more than a fighting chance at being able to do with Khan’s current humanity.  But he quickly decided against it, not at all uncomfortable with the current situation and wanting to see what Khan would do.  He scraped his teeth against Khan’s chin in a playful challenge.

Khan arched his brows at Jim and kissed him again, deeper, catching his lower lip between his teeth. “It is,” he agreed, as his fingers trailed up to brush over the soft nub of a nipple. He brought their hips together again, grinding slowly but firmly against the bulge in Jim’s pants as he leaned over him.

Jim, unused to being passive, refused to just lay back and take everything, however.  He tugged at the bottom of Khan’s shirt with the hand not busily wrapped in his hair and keeping their heads together.  His back arched into the glancing touch to his nipple, even as he dragged Khan’s shirt up to his armpits and kept pulling with frustrated little growls.

Khan grinned against Jim’s mouth and gave that nipple a pinch, accepting of the lack of passiveness and responding to it warmly. As he felt his own shirt being hiked up, he did the same to Jim’s, quite content to let him struggle for a moment as he pressed a kiss to his jaw, and the pulled away just enough to take his own shirt off in one fluid motion. “There,” he purred, leaning back down to kiss Jim deeply.

Jim grunted at the sharp spike of pleasure from his nipple and reciprocated by adding a shimmy of his hips into the next thrust, increasing the friction between their still clothed cocks.  When Khan removed his shirt, Jim made a pleased noise and grabbed handfuls of broad shoulder to maneuver for another kiss.  He twisted a leg around Khan’s and shortened the timing and space of their grinding.

A moan escaped Khan as he crushed their lips together again, pressing his tongue inside Jim’s mouth. Reaching down, he tugged at Jim’s shirt for another moment as he brought their hips together yet again, and slid a hand down to cup at Jim’s cock through his pants, eyes shining and dark with arousal.

Jim growled and pressed up into the hand over his most sensitive area.  He fell back and grinned ferally, shimmying out of his shirt and tossing it away.  Toeing off his boots and socks, he said, “Now, all that’s between you and me are those pants.  Do you want them off?”  He licked his lips and then knifed up to latch teeth-first on Khan’s left nipple.

“Mm, you’re smart,” Khan purred breathlessly as he arched into Jim’s mouth, a louder groan cutting himself off as he slipped a hand inside Jim’s pants, not even bothering with the zip. “What do you think?”

Long, clever fingers were reaching for his cock, and Jim knew he’d lose all coherency once they reached their goal.  So, he grabbed for Khan’s hand and stilled it.  “I think I want to see all of you.”

Meeting his eyes and giving a quiet chuckle as he leaned down to kiss him again, Khan slowly pulled his hand from Jim’s pants to slowly work the zip on his own, revealing inch after inch of pale skin and soft, black briefs, tented by the firm, hard length of his cock. 

Jim urged Khan back, wanting to get his hands on those legs- mile long and muscled.  “Fuck, let me at you,” he demanded, hands already on his thighs.

“Patience...” Khan murmured with a smirk as he worked the zip on Jim’s pants, before humoring him and leaning back to give him access, though he did the work. With a quick movement of his hips, he had worked his own pants even lower, the only thing separating them now being the thin cloth of his underpants. As if to tease Jim even more, he arched his hips as he slid his underpants down low, completely freeing his cock to stand fully at attention, the tip already wet with precome. “Like what you see?”

Jim looked him over with hot eyes and leered, tongue dancing over his lips.  “Lie back and let me show you,” he ordered, sitting up and pressing back at Khan.  “Please.  I need to get my mouth all over you.”

Khan purred softly at the request and tangled his fingers in Jim’s hair to kiss him once again, lips pressing firmly yet warmly against his for a moment as he let Jim press him back, already eager to see what Jim would do. He leaned back, legs spread and welcoming as he held Jim’s gaze, eyes darkening as he gave a groan and thrust slowly up into the air, waiting for him. “Then come here, hmm?” he rumbled, trailing a hand enticingly  along his own thigh.

Jim tumbled right over on top of Khan and kissed him in thanks for letting him take the lead.  He didn’t linger there long, however, starting down Khan’s long, lean body.  His mouth searched for ticklish and erogenous zones on his elegant neck, lingering to suck up a bruise at his shoulder.  He nuzzled the collarbone, teeth nipple lightly along their length.

Another soft groan escaped Khan as he felt those lips against his skin, and he tilted his head to give Jim room and entice him to continue, the firm expanse of the rest of his chest and abdomen stretched out before him and awaiting the touch of his lips, his warm fingers. His hand trailed up Jim’s thigh and around to squeeze his ass and draw him even closer as he arched up and thrust against Jim’s still-clothed cock.

Jim growled and put a hand on Khan’s hip, pushing him down.  “Be still,” he ordered.  “I want to enjoy this.”  He softened the words by latching on to Khan’s nipples, one and then the other, and sucking them into pulsing little peaks.  He kissed over his heart, as well, lingering.

Though Khan tensed at the order, he did not fight back, save to prick Jim’s ass lightly with his nails in gentle warning. As soon as he felt those lips hot and wet around his nipples, a gasp was drawn from him ,and he arched up eagerly into Jim’s mouth, breath catching slightly as he felt those same lips linger over his heart. He met Jim’s eyes with his own, still dark and heated with lust, but also with a warmth far fonder.

Jim snaked down to lick Khan’s abdomen and bellybutton, amused to find he was an outie.  He brushed his cheek teasingly along the length of Khan’s cock, but then skipped over it.  He headed for the long legs he had been admiring since the first time he’d seen Khan.  Hands skimming down his long left leg, Jim cupped his foot and teased each toe with his mouth, testing Khan’s response.

It took Khan a moment to realize that Jim was not, in fact, going straight for his cock, as he had expected, but was taking his time: slow and gentle and very thorough. His foot flexed at the attention, toes curling slightly, and slid his other leg up over Jim’s firm shoulders and slowly down along his back.

“Your legs are magnificent,” Jim muttered, rubbing his hands up and down the lightly furred skin.  “I love long legs...men or women.  And yours are strong and muscled.”  He reached out to pinch playfully at the sensitive spot behind his left knee.

Khan quirked an eyebrow at him, but allowed him his fondness, and purred at the attention lavished on his legs, purr turning to a low growl of pleasure as he drew Jim even closer, urging him to repeat the action as he wound his fingers down and into that soft, blond hair. “Mm....Fine praise indeed, from you,” he murmured as he ran those fingers down to Jim’s nape and back.

Jim leaned up and in to Khan, kissing his mouth softly and then backing off again.  “Let me show you how much I like your legs,” he said and turned to nip at his ankles.  He put his right hand on the leg wrapped around him and kissed up the long leg from ankle to knee and up his thigh.  He found the softest part, so called and latched on firmly.  With a soft growl, he sucked up a dark mark, letting himself indulge in the ability to mark his lover.

Khan groaned softly, leg tightening just the slightest bit more as he wound his fingers just that bit tighter into Jim’s hair as he felt those lips on his sensitive skin and shivered, a miniscule reaction, but one of undisguised pleasure. “Oh, do that again,” he murmured, watching him through eyes barely open but fixed on him.

“If you insist,” Jim said with his best, devilish grin and nuzzled even deeper into his thigh.  He made the join between groin and leg, latched hard and sunk his teeth into the flesh.

“You-” Khan growled at the sharp sting, at the mingling of pain and pleasure, and arched forward as a curse slipped past his lips, pleasure pulsing in him as he thrust again and dug his fingers deeper into Jim’s hair, tugging him closer, aching now for the feel of Jim’s warm mouth and devilish lips and to return the favor when his own turn came.

Jim released Khan and noted the mark with satisfaction, glad that it would linger for awhile on the non-augmented Khan.  He turned his head to nuzzle at the erection right against his cheek and then licked lightly at the heavy flesh.  But he didn’t focus there, switching to Khan’s other leg, which he pressed back away from him.  “Let me do this side,” he murmured.

Khan gave a low sound of frustration and rolled his hips, breathing in through his nose to try and calm down as he felt Jim move to his other leg. Slowly, he traced his fingers over one smooth cheek and tilted his head up to meet Jim’s eyes. He could not articulate a response at the moment and so only nodded once,  and drew Jim up to kiss him heatedly, sucking on his lower lip.

Jim allowed himself to be drawn into a kiss, pressing Khan into the ground, even as he acquiesced  to the demands of Khan’s mouth.  He ground their groins together in a teasing half-rocking motion and then parted with a gasp.  “I want to rub against you until we both explode,” he said, letting his full weight rest on Khan. 

Khan grunted in pleasure and kissed him again as he pressed up against him, thrusting slowly and savoring every little wave that spread through him as he moaned into Jim’s mouth. “I’d like it better if it were your mouth,” he breathed, eyes glittering as he gave another firm thrust, a groan coming out in a gasp against Jim’s lips even as he sought out more friction from Jim’s weight.

“Oh, I bet you would,” Jim said.  “Here, where anybody can technically walk in on us.”  He bit at Khan’s lips and then shrugged.  “But I suppose, if you can’t wait with all that legendary patience.”

“You make it rather difficult..” Khan breathed, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes still dark, though he no where near close to begging or pleading for it. “We could always return to your room, of course..” he went on, catching Jim’s lips again as he brought their groins together again, grinding firmly against Jim’s clothed erection. “..but where’s the fun in that?”

"Not now," Jim said with a growl of his own, leaning down to bite at his neck and chin. "Wouldn't want to cover you back up now." He skimmed palms over Khan's side and then his hips, gripping firmly. With a wicked grin, he slid down his body, tilting his mouth to lick at Khan's erection.

Khan's hips jerked up and he arched into that warm wetness, face going slack in pleasure as his eyes slid closed. He groaned and tried to control his hips, though he wanted nothing more now than to thrust into Jim's mouth as he felt that tongue licking him, teasing him.

Jim took the head of Khan's cock in his mouth and sucked with obscene fervor. Per his reputation, Jim loved everything about sex, both the giving and the taking. Pleasuring his partner could never be anything but fun, so long as it was a mutual exchange. So, when he gave head, he did it with all the eagerness and skill he could muster. 

Another grunt slipped out, and Khan breathed out slowly, trying again to control the urge to thrust deeply into that mouth, wanting to make it last, to savor it, but Jim's eagerness had begun to affect him, too. He gave a slow thrust, testing Jim, seeing what he could do, and what Khan could get away with

Jim took the thrust, but pulled off Khan with a slick sound, licking at his lips. He studied the other man with narrowed eyes, still holding his cock with one hand and lazily stroking. With an edge of teeth over the sensitive skin, he took Khan back into his mouth again and worked his way down until he could swallow around him.

Khan sighed at the feel of being enveloped in such wet heat, and curled his fingers into Jim's hair, tugging gently, letting Jim get used to him, and Khan to him, relishing the slickness of his tongue and the slight scraping of his teeth. He would not thrust...not yet. He didn't want to choke him.

Jim hissed as Khan tugged at his hair and then pulled off again. "What do you want?" he asked, voice gritty from his actions.

Khan met his eyes, opening his own slowly, lazily. "Wanted to tell you how good you're doing," he murmured, fingers still in Jim's hair as they caressed it now. "Not for you to stop."

"You wanted more," Jim said without any doubt. If this was a one-night stand, he wouldn't be adverse. He'd do anything and then disappear and never see the person again. But this wasn't a one-time deal. 

"And you don't?" Khan replied smoothly despite his arousal, as, again the thought came to him that he did not want to merely conquer or own, this time...he would be possessive of Jim, yes, but that was certainly not all. There was definitely something there, something more than the friendship they had developed. Carefully, he wrapped one leg around Jim as best he could.

"I do," Jim said, "but not all at once. I'm not going to run away after this, Khan. I know that's my rep, but I promise, this isn't a one-time deal. Let me savor it. Savor you." He levered himself up for a kiss, promise sealed with his mouth.

Khan, breathing out a sigh at his words, returned the kiss as he moved against Jim reflexively. Hearing it from Jim's mouth set a whole new surge of desire through him, and he bit at his lip once more before releasing him and leaning back, eyes fixed again on him. "We'll go slow, then," he murmured, more a verbal promise from himself to not urge Jim on too quick.

"So, was that more ridiculously mushy than anything you ever wanted to hear?" Jim asked, cocky grin back in place. "Cause I bet you hate that kind of crap."

"I'm not overly fond of it, no," Khan said with a low chuckle as he ran his fingers along Jim's cheek and jaw, thumb softly stroking his lower lip in an overt gesture of affection. More affection than he had ever shown anyone before. "Yet, with you, it is interesting. And...endearing, as odd as that may sound. I do not mind it half as much."

"Well, it's pretty new to me, too," Jim told him with a snort, "and completely weird to be directed at you." He caught the thumb in his mouth and sucked for a second, before releasing the digit. There was something else he wanted in his mouth. Time to finish what he started. His lips closed naturally around Khan's cock again, as he sucked contentedly, hoping his lover would just accept what was offered this time.

And though Khan wanted to thrust again, to urge more, he restrained himself, letting out a quiet groan. He would let Jim do as he pleased, letting him savor the moment, as Khan tried to do the same, though it took slight willpower to hold himself in check. He ran a hand down along Jim's arm, just stroking the skin as he watched, and groaned again. 

Jim, pleased with Khan's obvious efforts, sucked harder and bobbed his head slowly to pleasure every inch of the long cock. He thought that this must be one of the benefits of being enhanced, such a gorgeous sexual organ to go with such a sensually built being. Even if those things were underutilized.

A shiver ran up Khan's spine and he purred, legs spreading wider to better accommodate Jim in his efforts, as his fingers came to rest at his nape again where they kneaded gently.

 

And flexible, too. Jim rumbled low in his throat at the feel of fingers at his nape. He sped up his pace, making a mess of himself now, getting everything wet and slick. His jaw ached from being held open so long, but fuck, it was heady, the smell and sounds of Khan. His strength and pleasure in Jim's hands.

Khan groaned again at the feel of Jim sliding along his length, and felt another tingle of pleasure shoot straight down to his groin. He found it even harder to keep from thrusting into that wet, welcoming mouth, but did as he said he would, and continued to knead at Jim's nape, watching Jim through eyes half-mast. "Wonderful," he murmured, breath hitching again as he shuddered.

Jim began to wonder what he needed to do to help Khan come. If this was his normal stamina, the man would be fucking insane with the enhancements. He scraped his teeth along the entire length and then pulled off again with an obscene pop. "All right, what more do you need then?" he asked, voice now a rasp.

Khan knew what he needed - what he wanted - to fuck Jim absolutely senseless..but it would have to wait. For Jim's agreement, and for a more private location. He sighed, shivering as he met Jim's eyes again, and saw his lips shiny and wet. "Oh. Your hand," he breathed, his own voice not much louder as he carded his fingers through Jim's hair. "Touch me."

Jim roughly jacked Khan, harder then he would touch himself, but then took the head of his cock back in his mouth again. He sealed his lips tight and sucked with all the force he could muster, even as is hand worked faster, using spit as lube.

It wasn't nearly the same as Jim's mouth, or, indeed, the thought of the feeling of being buried deep within his lover, but it was certainly doing the trick. Khan grunted at the wonderfully warm friction, spurred by the man's sheer effort, and thrust into Jim's hand, and his mouth, only once before he came with a low moan.

There! At last!

Jim swallowed everything without effort, grateful finally for the most overt expression of Khan's pleasure. He was used to vocal lovers, ones who let him know they enjoyed the efforts, the touches. Khan gave small signs, the hand on his neck, the occasional noises, but nowhere near what Jim was used to or wanted. But Khan so seldom showed anything that why would sex be different? Still, at least here was proof that Jim had managed to be an adequate lover.

His shivers subsiding, Khan met Jim's eyes and smiled, drawing him up and into a kiss, slow, sensuous and languid. Running his tongue along Jim's lip, he purred as he tasted himself, and pressed his tongue into that mouth as he wrapped an arm around Jim's back, hoping that this would show his appreciation better than mere words.

Jim liked kissing more than the sex itself sometimes and lost himself in what Khan offered. He eased down over the other man, threaded a hand in his hair and sucked on his tongue like there was no tomorrow. He may also have used a bit of teeth on him, too. Khan was warm and solid beneath him, all power.

Khan let Jim take control for a moment, running a hand down his back and feeling the muscles there. Jim was warm and pleasantly heavy, and Khan only held him closer as he matched Jim's enthusiasm, nipping at his lip and sucking at his tongue in return. As he did, he rubbed his thigh teasingly against Jim's groin.

Jim groaned at the pressure against his cock, which is aching, now that he's up to noticing. He doesn't ask for anything more, just leans into the contact and thrust. The combination of kissing and rubbing will be enough, especially given the long blowjob he's just given. He wondered why he didn't just jack himself during the process, since that was fun.

Feeling his response, Khan grinned into the kiss and slid his other hand down Jim's front, all the way to his pants, and cupped the bulge of Jim's cock. He let him rub against that in place of his thigh, and he continued to kiss, tilting his head to nip at his jaw. "How's that, then?" he murmured, voice soft against his skin.

"I'd like not to come in my pants," Jim murmured and shimmied away from the hand. He kicked out of pants and briefs, before slotting himself against Khan again. "Now."

Khan laughed softly at this and caught his lips in another kiss as he felt Jim's cock now even more firmly through his underpants. "Now, " he echoed, and slid a hand inside to curl his fingers around it, stroking slowly as he swiped his thumb along the top, gathering a bit to smooth the way, and moving his hand down further to cup his balls. "What do you like, hm?" He grinned a bit more. "Or shall I just explore you completely and find that out for myself?"

"Do you want to?" Jim challenged. "Have you ever done that before?" And yeah, maybe that was being a bit of a jerk in the middle of this first time, but he did wonder. And he wanted that, wanted this to be the first time Khan cared about his partner's pleasure. At the same time, it was a bit sickening.

Khan's eyes narrowed slightly and the hand on Jim's cock stilled. "I think actions will speak louder than words, James," he murmured and easily flipped their positions, sitting lightly astride Jim's hips and looking down at him with a light in his eyes that was equal parts desire and affection, a mix that had never been present in his gaze before. With his free hand, he moved Jim's shirt up, exposing skin as he bent his head and pressed kisses all the way up to a nipple, which he sucked into his mouth and began to tongue, as his hand slowly began to play with Jim's balls again.

"James?" Jim demanded, but lay back under Khan and let him hand his way. He moaned low in his throat as Khan attacked his nipple. Back arching up, he grabbed the back of Khan's head and held him there, wanting more. "Yes. Fuck, yes, Khan. Harder."

Khan gave a quiet purr of approval and continued to tongue and lightly scrape his teeth along the sensitive nub, feeling it stiffen under his ministrations. He released it with a sigh and met Jim's eyes, even as he tilted his head to press a kiss to the wrist of the hand that held him in place before returning his attention to Jim's chest, and lavishing the same care on the other nipple, biting gently as with his hand he gave Jim another slow, teasing stroke. "Mm. I'm sorry, what was that?" he murmured innocently, giving a playfully wicked smile of his own as he swirled his tongue around the nub.

"Jesus," Jim swore, panting a little from the sheer hotness of Khan's attentions. And the kiss to his wrist, that was more than sex. He wanted more of that affection, as much (maybe more) as he wanted more of the sheer physical pleasure. "Strip me," he garbled. "Need to be naked with you." 

Khan purred and looked up at Jim again, that same grin on his face as he pressed kisses down along his hipbone, fingers slowly working his underpants off to free him and rid him of even more constraining clothes. Now, all that remained was Jim's shirt, and Khan made quick work of that as well, taking a moment to kiss and suck at a sensitive spot on Jim's neck. "That's better," he murmured, mouthing the bruise that began to form, and brought their cocks together with a slow thrust of his hips, fingers trailing down along one of Jim's arms to trace along the wrist that he kissed earlier.

Jim hissed at the feel of bruising teeth and caught Khan's head, pulling him away. He looked into those strange eyes, now burning with a fire that made Jim's breath catch, and asked softly, "Are you marking me so everyone knows who I'm with?" He could feel the press of Khan's cock, already lengthening and hardening again, and swore internally. This was just 'normal' human Khan. He must have been an animal when he was still enhanced. And part of Jim wanted to know what that was like rather badly.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Khan murmured, though as his lips found Jim's neck again, their touch was softer, more affectionate, and he breathed him in with a soft sigh. "Surely there have been other lovers who have done the same.." And again, he pressed himself against Jim, groaning quietly.

Jim hummed and stretched under Khan, finding pieces of skin to kiss and scrape his own teeth over. "No," he said. " Not since I joined Starfleet. I've never wanted a lover to mark me so anyone could see." He trailed a hand down Khan's spine to caress his ass, squeezing gently. "I haven't had a lover of more than a night in a long time." 

A moan escaped Khan, and he tilted his head, giving Jim room in return as his fingers found their way down and curled warmly around Jim's cock. "And I'm the one to break that streak," he grinned against his skin and brought Jim's hand in to nuzzle against his palm and press another kiss to that wrist. "Lucky thing your uniform covers so much, then."

"You are," Jim murmured, wondering how that had happened. He shivered as Khan kissed his wrist again and tugged him into a long kiss, tongue deep in his mouth. He lifted one leg to wrap around Khan, thrusting a bit into the hard length above him. "What do you plan to do with me?" he murmured. 

Khan groaned against Jim's mouth and thrust down against him in return. A great many scenes ran through his mind, of taking Jim here and now, or back in his quarters, in a varied number of positions, their bodies heated and slick with sweat, but the urge to give Jim the same pleasure that he had experienced came upon him again, and he pulled back enough to meet Jim's eyes. "What would you like me to do?" he whispered, thrusting against him again and catching Jim's lip between his teeth.

"I like this," Jim said and growled at the bite on his lips. "This is what I wanted to do in the first place." He sealed their mouths together and sought a rhythm that worked for him both. His body was instinctively good at this activity and soon found a happy pace between them.

Khan sighed against Jim's mouth, matching his pace thrust for thrust and groaning as the familiar tinglings of pleasure began to coil in his groin. He watched with some curiosity, to see how long Jim would last, and thrust harder against him with a groan, still quiet in his response, but undeniably enjoying it.

Jim released Khan's mouth, dug fingers into his ass and shoulder blades, and threw himself into reaching his peak. He had great stamina, but it had been a long time since he last had a partner and the time spent pleasuring Khan had already primed him. Besides, there was something so supremely sensual about Khan, and being tangled with him was heady, a potent aphrodisiac. He made a lot of noise, as he always did during good sex, urging Khan on with a string of loving obscenities, breathing out loud moans and growls and even yelling now and then on a deliciously good stroke.

Khan let out a quiet, amused chuckle at Jim's noises, and caught his mouth in another kiss, groaning into it as he ground down against him. Panting, he urged Jim on in return with quiet sighs, and murmurs in his ear. "I know you're close..." he breathed, biting at his ear. "Come for me, Jim..."

"Shit," Jim gasped and bucked even harder into Khan. His body stuttered, hiccuped and then splattered between them. He gripped even tighter to Khan during his release, though his neck fell back. The noise he made was some sort of strangled mix of Khan and fuck, which came out completely unintelligible.

Khan pressed a kiss to Jim's lips, slow and lazy as he trailed his hand back up Jim's torso and brought it to his lips, licking his fingers clean and looking for all the world like the cat who had gotten the cream. He smiled down at him and thrust slowly against Jim's leg several more times as he, too, came again with a moan and pressed their bodies firmly together as he shuddered, breathing Jim's name.

Jim grasped Khan's hand and brought it to his own mouth, licking off the very last traces of release and enjoying the flavor of Khan, as well. He relaxed underneath his new lover, breathing heavily and enjoying the afterglow. He considered Khan's calling of his name at the end, as well, feeling contented. "That was good," he murmured. "Really fucking good." 

"I'm glad," Khan laughed quietly and reached a hand up, running it through Jim's hair and smoothing it back from his face. "Think of what we can do when you're well again," he purred, and again, that fire that had blazed in his eyes a moment before, glinted, a mere ember now, but ever-present. He stretched and drew him into another kiss. "We ought to dress soon; someone might come back early."

Jim grumbled and then stretched, a full body ripple. "Killing the glow, Khan." He sighed and began to sit up, reaching for his clothes. "I think I'll take a shower before we go." 

Another chuckle escaped Khan and he watched him as he gathered up his own clothes. "Of course. I would say that I'd join you, but then we'd be in here all day."


	16. Shower

"Jesus, what are you like when you're augmented?" Jim asked, standing and brushing off grass and other plant parts. "I'd like to wash your body, though." His eyes flicked up and down the long legs and torso of his new lover.

Khan got to his feet, brushing grass from his legs and quirking a smile at Jim. "Well, then, I'll join you." And, tracing his fingers along Jim's side, he purred. "Perhaps one day you'll find out what I'm like, hm?"

Jim twitched a little and took a step back. "What?" he asked softly. "What did you say?" 

Khan's eyebrow rose in confusion as Jim stepped away. "..that is, of course, if I ever do regain my..powers..." he said, lip twitching down slightly. He had begun to grow rather accustomed to his way of life now, though he still had need of the serum every now and again due to headaches. He met Jim's eyes again. "Though now, that seems...unlikely." he sniffed and stretched again. "Is something the matter?"

Jim studied Khan's face intently and then stepped forward, tugging him down into a kiss. He pressed against him completely, uncaring of the mess between them. "No," he said firmly, "nothing's the matter. Let's wash."

Khan purred and returned the kiss, pulling Jim against him for a long moment as he sought out the showers. "Mm....yes, lets."

Jim grinned and gestured toward the showers hidden in the back. "Technically, they're in case the botanical crew gets some sort of toxic plant pollen or something on them. They still haven't found a sex pollen, but I know they've been looking hard." 

"Oh, have they?" Khan smirked, and wrapped an arm around Jim as they headed towards the showers. "Long hours in here spent looking for sex pollen...an interesting concept."

"Well, they don't admit to it, of course," Jim said with a huge grin. "They'll never admit that they're studying all these plants to find the perfect aphrodisiac, but what other reason can there be?" He hauled Khan into the small row of showers. "Better yet, these have water showers, in case sonics can't take care of what ails you."

Khan looked pleased to learn this, and pulled Kirk in after him. "Wonderful, that," he purred and turned the water on.

Jim agreed with a happy rumble and stood under the warm spray, obviously basking. He was completely unashamed in his nudity, spreading his strong legs to let Khan have a very good luck at him. He angled a little to the side to let Khan admire his ass, too, which was definitely a good feature. In a prior life, Jim might have been an exotic dancer or a courtesan. Maybe one of Khan's... 

Khan tilted his head and stood back, taking a moment to really look Jim over now that he had a proper chance. He took in the sight of Jim's broad back and chest, his arms, and followed the path of the water down over the curve of his ass and his thighs, noticing how well-muscled they were, how strong. With a low purr, Khan moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, nestling his face into the crook of Jim's neck with a kiss.

Jim arched back into Khan, molding their bodies together, and looped an arm over his neck. He lifted his head to kiss his mouth softly, before dotting kisses over any available kiss he could reach. "Do you like the way I look?" he teased, rubbing himself teasingly against Khan's body. "Would I have made the grade when you were a ruler?" 

Khan gave a low hum of contentment, and finally of assent as he held him just that bit tighter. Warm, firm, possessive. He ran his fingers through Jim's hair, wetting it even more, and nodded. "Yes, I do," he murmured and again thought fleetingly on all of those who he had taken without feeling other than amusement or pleasure..and how they stood in stark contrast to the man before him. "And yes, you would have."

Jim reached out and snagged some of the soap kept in the shower. He lathered it in his hands and said, "Let me wash you off." He nipped lightly at the underside of Khan's chin. "Please."

Khan grinned at Jim and let him go just enough to maneuver around, standing there under the spray and giving Jim a chance to get a look at him in return. 

Jim ran his hands over Khan's lean chest, admiring the sculpted muscle and soft skin. He washed each arm, down to the last inch of finger and then knelt to get his legs. Fuck, he really had a thing for the legs. Playfully, he bit at the junction of knee and calf on each side, before soaping.

A quiet sigh escaped Khan, and he rested a hand against the wall as he felt those teeth scrape his sensitive skin. He looked down at Jim and watched him, fingers curling again into his hair as he felt every brush of his fingers against his skin, every scrub of the cloth, and savoring each and every touch.

Jim finished the elegant feet and then stood, making a little spinning gesture. "Time for your back." 

Khan indulged him with a slight nod of his head, and turned with a slow stretch of his arms and back. "Very thorough," he murmured with a smile.

"I figure you would demand no less," Jim teased and mouthed at the top of his shoulder blades. Mouth tugging into a smile, he latched on to the nape of Khan's neck, below his shirtline and bit down hard, his own mark of claim. His hands were already busy on Khan's back and hips, trailing over his ass and teasing just between.

Khan purred softly and arched just the slightest bit into Jim's touch, both on his ass and at his nape, bowing his head to give Jim better access as he leaned back into that touch, letting Jim mark him as he had done earlier.

Jim finished the planes of Khan's back and reluctantly released his neck to soap over that area, as well. "There. All done. Unless I can do your hair. I'd like to do that, too." 

Khan glanced back at Jim, regarding him for a moment as he let the water wash over him, body still tingling from such thorough touches. "You'd like to?" he murmured, smoothing his fingers through Jim's hair as he leaned into kiss him softly. "I suppose you can," he said with a teasing grin, an ran his fingers through his hair to wet it slightly before letting Jim have free rein.

"It's fun," Jim explained and took the hair product, dumping some playfully over Khan's head. He lathered it in and then made a bunch of spikes, sticking it up in all directions. "You should consider wearing it this way."

Khan's only response was to stare at Jim, flatly, unamused. "There are some things in which I still do not trust your judgement," he muttered, and took some of the product from his hair, and worked it into Jim's. "Now, I believe it is my turn to wash you," he said as he trailed a hand slowly down Jim's chest.

Jim just grinned back, unrepentant, and said, "We need to work on your sense of humor still. You need to learn to endure a little good-natured teasing." He stepped into Khan and kissed him softly. "Don't be afraid to laugh at yourself...or me." He took Khan's hands and put them on wither side of his body. "Wash me as you like."

"Humor, hm," Khan muttered, though did run his fingers along Jim's sides, stroking the soft skin there as water coursed over Jim's body, leaving him dripping. "And just what-" he said, lathering up his hands and returning them to Jim's sides, caressing now as he washed, moving them up his chest and arms, taking his own time with it and just feeling the soft, supple skin pliant beneath his fingers. "-is it that you find funny? Perhaps you could enlighten me."

Jim hummed contentedly at the touches and pressed into them, sex stirring between his legs again, but not urgently. "You're elegant and composed," he said. "That's how you always come across; the way you want to be seen. So, it's amusing when you lose a little of that composure. You get so grumpy." He leaned up to kiss Khan sweetly. "Keep touching."

And continue he did, fingers moving slowly but steadily down to stroke his hipbones, thumbs lingering there just on the edge of that thatch of golden curls. "I'll take my time.." he murmured against Jim's lips, even as he thought over what had been said. "Well, then if you were me, how would you go about it differently?" he teased, though there was a hint of honest curiosity to his voice. 

Jim turned so that Khan had easy access to his body and stretched up to kiss his neck. He nibbled lightly at the available skin and then arched his hips into the hand just at his groin. "It's easier to take teasing when you remember that I don't laugh at any of the important things."

Khan's eyes narrowed at this as his lips found purchase on Jim's neck again. He'd seen Jim laugh quite a lot, and at a number of things that he personally deemed trivial...and yet, he had not yet seen him laugh when the situation did not merit it. "...you have a point," he conceded with a soft murmur as he trailed his fingers further into those curls, but carefully avoided Jim's cock.

Jim squirmed, but didn't push, knowing Khan would not be rushed. "Well, that's good to hear. A healthy relationship is built on communication, I'm told." He allowed himself to full relax into Khan's hands. "Besides, your real laugh must be something to hear."

Khan stilled his fingers just a mere fraction of an inch away from Jim's cock and arched a brow. "And what makes you think that the laughs you've heard from me are not 'real'?"

"I was thinking of a full belly laugh, as opposed to your chuckles," Jim clarified. "A moment where you can let go and just get swept away by amusement." 

"Hmph," Khan murmured, letting his fingers resume their course, gently trailing along the side of Jim's length now, but even slower as he thought. "I would have to find something truly amusing then, I suppose." 

"Tease," Jim growled, both at the touch and the laugh. "I guess I'll just have to keep working to find something you really find amusing." He arched contentedly into the fingers trailing down his body. "Your hands are nice, too."

"Yes," Khan purred, lips finding purchase again on Jim's neck. "I suppose you will..." And, with a grin, he traced his fingers along the tip, just barely brushing, before his other hand slid down into the curve behind Jim's left knee, caressing softly.

Jim twitched at the sensual caress of his leg and fought not to moan too loudly. No sense giving Khan even more ammunition. His cock twitched at the light touch, and he struggled not to thrust demandingly. "Come on, then," he hissed.

"My, we're impatient," Khan murmured, holding Jim's gaze as he slowly knelt down to better reach those sensitive spots, fingers again touching the joining of his thigh and knee. And again, he brushed his fingers along the tip before sliding his hand down to fully cup his balls, having mostly foregone the act of washing for the moment. "What is it that you want me to 'hurry', Jim?"

"Khan," Jim rumbled and pushed into that hand. He threaded his hands into the clean hair and urged him forward a little, hips moving to meet him. "Please."

Khan raised his eyebrows and grinned indulgently as he removed his hands and returned them to Jim's hips, gripping firmly. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He sighed, lips just an inch from the head of his lover's cock, and licked the tip, tasting him and savoring that taste. "I suppose I could indulge you."

Jim smiled down at him and caressed his angular face, thumbing over his cheeks. "I like being indulged," he murmured. "Especially by you." He didn't thrust forward again, though, just waited for Khan to take things as he wanted.

Another quiet chuckle escaped Khan as he leaned forward to nuzzle against Jim's hip. "Then I shall not disappoint." He slowly ran his tongue along Jim's length, tracing every path that his fingers had taken, before he took the tip into his mouth and let his teeth scrape ever so gently against the sensitive flesh.

"Fuckinghell," Jim mumbled and caught his hips mid-buck. He was not used to his lovers being quite such sadists, but supposed Khan would be one. Calling on patience that really wasn't in his nature, he held back from demanding more and now, dammit!

Holding back a purr of amusement, Khan continued on his torturously slow path along Jim's erection. He lavished attention on the underside with his tongue and let his teeth scrape further along the head, moving even slower to take him into his mouth, as he held Jim's hips in check, pressing them back against the shower wall.

Jim watched Khan with wide eyes, panting and groaning a little at how good he was at the build-up. He wondered if Khan had ever done this for anyone. He had trouble imagining the man he'd first met on his knees for anyone. The idea made him moan even louder, even as he stroked through Khan's hair, encouraging and thanking him with touch.

Khan, intrigued by the moan as he was encouraged by it, gave Jim's length another slow, teasing lick and took him even deeper with a quiet groan. He continued to pin Jim's hips down, and arched into his touch with a sigh as he pulled away, releasing him completely with a wet 'pop', only to take him fully in his mouth again barely a second later, bobbing his head slowly.

"That's good," Jim praised softly and lifted his hips just a fraction. "Such a fucking hot mouth." He wanted more, needed more, but didn't want to demand. "So natural for you, isn't it? Fuck."

Khan sighed again, muffled around Jim's erection, and pulled back, with a purr. "Tell me what you want," he said, eyes fixed on Jim's as he bowed his head again and began, ever so slowly, to bob his head as he took him just a fraction deeper. As he did, he ran the fingers of one hand gently down Jim's leg, caressing and kneading the skin as he listened to him moan.

"I want you to suck me," Jim said. "Suck as hard as you can. I want you to suck my brains right out of my cock. Please." He did moan, louder than ever, leg straining against and into the touch. 

Khan repeated the action, letting his fingers caress the skin, lingering there as he sealed his lips around Jim's cock and sucked, slowly at first, but building in intensity, all without much effort from him at all. Every now and again, he ran his tongue along the length and back, cheeks hollowing as he worked, completely focused on drawing even more moans from Jim. 

"Khan," Jim murmured. "So good. Doing so good." He didn't want the moment to end, but felt his release approaching now. The action of watching Khan pleasure him drove him higher and faster than normal. That dark head moving between his legs, spiking such sensations, it was delicious. "Close," he warned, with a soft tug to his hair.

Khan made a low sound and pulled back, slightly, still keeping his lips wrapped around his cock and sucking, looking up at Jim from beneath the fringe of his hair, watching him, watching closely for that moment that would send Jim completely over the edge.

James T. Kirk never denied himself pleasures and Khan's eyes boring into him yanked out a release as hard as any he remembered experiencing. And that included the three belly dancer experience. That was a night... But it was wrong to think of anyone else during sex, so he kept his gaze locked on Khan's and watched him take everything Jim could offer.

And take Khan did, swallowing Jim's seed with a low hum of contentment and continuing to suckle the tip for a moment afterwards, milking it for all that he could. Finally, he pulled away, lips still damp, and rose to his full height to catch Jim's mouth in a warm kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth.

Jim kissed back and accepted the shared flavor with a low growl. "So, that was nice. Have you ever done that before?" He thought not, but being curious was his second vice.

Khan thought for a moment as he pulled out of the kiss, only to make Jim wait a moment for an answer that he presumed the man already knew, and ran his fingers down Jim's spine. "I have not. Though, judging from your reaction ,it was satisfactory?" He kissed Jim again, gripping his ass gently.

Jim shivered at the delicious mouth and the knowledge that he had been the first offered such pleasure by Khan. "More than," he said and scraped his teeth over Khan's bottom lip. "You're a natural. Now, let's get out of here. I could use a nap."

Slowly, Khan released Jim from his arms, though kept his eyes trained on him and nodded. "Yes, a nap would be wonderful. Perhaps I'll catch up on a bit of reading while you're unconscious," he said and crossed to where they had left their clothes, and began to pull them back on again.

Jim washed himself off and then dried quickly, making sure all evidence of their love-making was gone. He sighed and stretched once, before beginning to pull on his uniform. "Oh, really? So, what does it take to wear you out?"

Khan arched an eyebrow at Jim and gave a snort as he pulled on his shirt, taking his time as he did so. "You'll just have to find out," he said with another purr of laughter, a hint of true amusement in it. 

"Hmm, why do I feel like you're going to be a pain in my ass to keep up with?" Jim asked and shook his head. He headed over to kiss Khan, pressing against him and sucking on his tongue. "Next mission to a uninhabited planet, you're going down on the first away team with me."

"Mmm...am I, now?" Khan murmured, sucking on Jim's lip in return as he wrapped an arm firmly around Jim's waist. ""How did you come to that decision?"

"I think you've proved yourself to me, so we need to work more on the crew," Jim said. "Besides, you obviously need to focus more of your energies. This is not enough stimulation for you, even without your enhancements."

A slight smile worked its way onto Khan's face, and he trailed his fingers along Jim's spine idly. "Well, nice of you to finally come to that decision," he murmured, gladdened at the thought of having finally proved himself to at least one person on this ship. The only other crew members he had any interaction with were the Vulcan and the doctor...this would be interesting, indeed. "And what duties will I be tasked with this time? Sciences, perhaps?" 

"Khan," Jim said, a little warningly, but he kissed him again anyway. "I'll have you act as a joint security and science officer. You can help collect some of the preliminary data. I keep telling you to design your own studies, as well."

"I suppose that will work," Khan murmured a tad teasingly. That Jim was placing this new position on his shoulders was a pleasant change, and while nothing like what he had been used to, he wasn't going to turn him down. He was proud, yes, but not stupid. And it would give him a chance to perform a bit more research for said studies. "Now, didn't you mention something about a nap?"

"Yes, one you are apparently not joining me for," Jim said with a light frown. "As you don't need rest like mere humans."

"I don't require as much," Khan clarified with more of a smile as he ran a hand through his own hair to smooth it as he tightened the arm around Jim's waist, moving them towards the door. "But I never said that I wouldn't join you in bed. I simply won't be spending the time sleeping."

"Ah, so you assume you're going to bed with me, too," Jim said and then caught Khan's hand, heading for the exit into the hall. "Fine, let's go to my quarters. You haven't gone through all the books in my library."

Khan let himself be led, clasping Jim's hand and holding it. "That I haven't. I've only reached a good quarter of the way, so far. I shan't have any trouble amusing myself."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of," Jim said, not letting go out of his hand, even as he led him through corridors and by other crew members. He greeted each one by name and hoped Khan was at least pretending to learn them.

Khan glanced at the crew members as they passed, though briefly, eyes flicking to each one, but remaining largely focused on the path that he and Jim were taking. He did, however, hear each name as Jim said it, and committed it to memory, regardless of whether or not he would use it later.

"You should be a little friendlier," Jim said with a sigh, as they entered his quarters. "You're not the ice burg you pretend to be and it's no small thing to just say hello now and then." He released Khan's hand and went to his dresser to get something to sleep in.

Khan watched Jim head off to change and sighed. Jim had a point, of course, but he'd be damned if he told him that. Leaving him to change, Khan made his way over to the bookshelf to pick out something to read.

Jim put on a loose pair of sleep pants and headed for the bed, already looking forward to some sleep. Being captain didn't mean a lot of rest. He paused to bump companionably against Khan as he went. "I didn't mean to offend."

As Jim passed, Khan fought back the urge to arch an eyebrow, though a slight smile did cross his face. Despite his own stubbornness, Jim, at least, could quite often bring a smile to his face. "None taken," he said, and picked a book from the shelf, carrying it with him over to the bed and carefully removing his boots before he laid back, settling against the soft, plush pillows. "Have I mentioned yet just how comfortable your bed is?" he asked, stretching out on the covers with a soft, pleased groan.

Jim crawled into bed and sprawled half-way over Khan, kissing him with more than a hint of teeth. "You're a jerk," he said and then rolled to the side to stretch out.

Khan's lips quirked even more, and he laughed, not a chuckle, not a deep, full belly-laugh, but certainly warmer than anything before. "Tell me something you haven't said before."

Jim looked up at him and thought, "I'm thinking of letting you have back your abilities in a few months." However, all he said was, "You look almost beautiful when you really smile." He dropped his head back to the pillow and shut his eyes.

Khan frowned at Jim for a moment, at the compliment that might've been a prod, and rolled onto his side, book forgotten for the moment as he let his eyes trail over every inch of Jim that he could see. "And you look almost innocent when you sleep." he said.

Khan was beautiful when he laughed, Jim decided, at least when the laugh was not part of some evil thought. He hooked a hand around Khan's head and tugged him down for a long kiss, opening himself up to him. "Haven't been innocent since I was thirteen and really discovered what my dick was for."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Khan grinned against Jim's mouth and laughed again. "Though, it seems I was correct when I said 'almost.' What else did you do at such a young age, then?"

"Wrecked several cars and a motorcycle. Got into a lot of fights. Started drinking. The normal teenage angst," Jim said. "Oh, got arrested a lot."

Khan began to toy with Jim's hair, spiking it up idly. As long as Jim was going to lie on top of him, he might as well amuse himself. "And you're the captain," he purred. "All of that, and now here you are." He tilted his head. "What did you get arrested for, if I may ask? Get into one too many fights?"

"Brawling. Destroying public and private property. Stealing. Lewd behavior." Jim shrugged and leaned in to Khan's touches, eyes half-closed. "Pike believed in me, despite my past. And he led me into a better, life...before you ended his." He shut his eyes and rested his head on Khan's shoulder. 

Khan sighed, breathing out through his nostrils as Jim's words ran 'round and 'round in his head, calling up the night he had strafed Starfleet's brass, gunning for Marcus. Back when his lust for revenge had all but consumed him. Now, though, he could think clearly..and to hear that pain in his lover's voice roused pain in him. "...It was not my intention." he said quietly, fingers stilling in Jim's hair. "I did not mean to kill Christopher Pike; my target was Marcus."

"'S never all going to be all right," Jim slurred sleepily, "but forgiven. Like you anyway." He yawned and snuggled closer. "More hair."

Forgiven... just like that, he had been forgiven. Such a simple word, yet with so much attached to it. It had taken time, months, for Jim to forgive. And perhaps it was just the sleep talking, but still, such an act, so simply done, set a shiver through Khan, and he experienced a profound sense of relief. The air was not completely clear between them - it never would be, but this was a big step. Slowly, his fingers wound again into Jim's hair, and he drew him even closer.

Jim mumbled a few incoherent words and snuggled even more into Khan's shoulder, as long as he was invited. His body cozied up to Khan's, fitting naturally against the other man's. He fell asleep with the scent of Khan calming and easing him.

At the weight against him, a smile crossed Khan's face, soft, and...fond. Gently, he continued to run his fingers through Jim's hair, feeling his breath slow in the gentle rhythms of sleep, and let his own eyes close, relaxing even more against the covers.


	17. Romance in Their Souls

Khan allowed himself a smile as he worked alongside the other members of the crew that he had been assigned to work with. Sciences, yes, this was where his brilliance was best utilized. The past few months hadn't been easy, it was true. The crew had been suspicious to the point of coldness at first, but it was nothing that Khan himself hadn't shown them. But, in time, they had warmed to him, and, more importantly, he to them, and thus a working relationship of sorts had been allowed to form. He had advanced from his position under Spock's watchful eye once he had begun to show an actual interest in the crew itself, and over time had found contentment working towards a broader goal than weapons and intensive work on the USS Vengeance. Broader, and more fulfilling. And so it was that he spent several more hours with fellow scientists, experimenting, documenting and writing up reports. Another evening gone, and he'd hardly noticed it.

Jim allowed himself a very satisfied stretch as he made his way into his quarters and began to prepare for the evening. With the blessing of Spock and McCoy (and wasn't that a kick in the head?), he was taking Khan planetside for a romantic evening. They had discovered that some of the landscapes and habitats of Nibia resembled India. And that was all the prompting Jim needed to think that he and Khan deserved a little quality time together. After all, Khan was finally integrating with the crew. Nearly a year in, some of the ice was finally vanishing from his demeanor and outlook. And the crew were responding in kind, as Jim knew they would. Not everyone would ever accept the superhuman, but enough would that he became a part of the crew.

With that happy thought, he hit the comm, "Kirk to Mr. Singh."

Setting down the dropper he had been using to test a solution of water from the last planet they visited and just about to take notes, he blinked as the comm sounded. "Singh to Kirk," he responded with a soft chuckle. "Your timing is impeccable, you know. Is it evening already?"

"Is it," Jim said, "and you're spending it with me. Don't argue, just get ready for a trip planetside. Wear something light and comfortable. Consider that an order."

"A direct 'order', now?" Khan raised his eyebrows at the 'order', but gave a sigh and acquiesced with a smile. "I'll be in the transporter room in ten minutes," he said, as with his other hand, he idly organized the few things he had been working on and picked up the padd on which he had been taking notes, already heading out into the hallway.

Jim grinned and finished his own dressing, before heading for the transporter room. All the preparations were complete, and he was looking forward to Khan's reaction. He wondered if the man had ever been wooed before or treated with any kind of romance. It seemed very doubtful, given the time period and manner of his life. So, this was something new for him. He walked into the transporter room and smiled at the operator, checking to make sure he had the coordinates and then waiting with a hint of impatience.

Khan arrived exactly ten minutes later, dressed casually, but still sharp in his black trousers and long-sleeved undershirt, all clean and smoothed to within an inch of their life. As he entered, he looked at Jim with eyebrow arched rather playfully. "Got something planned, have you?" he asked as he took in the sight of Jim waiting for him.

"However did you guess?" Jim asked and gestured for Khan to join him on the transporter pad. He waved to the lieutenant manning the controls and grinned all the way until he rematerialized on the surface and moved to kiss Khan a proper hello. "I hope you don't mind that I'm sneaky and want to woo you."

"Woo me?" Khan tilted his head, catching Jim's lower lip and giving it a nibble before he pulled away. "And whyever would you want to do that?" he murmured, though he grinned both puzzled and intrigued by such a prospect. "Come to think of it, what does your definition of 'wooing' entail?" he went on. He'd never bothered with such things, and indeed had hardly a notion of how to go about such a thing.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," Jim said and nipped Khan's lower lip. He turned and began to walk down the road in front of them, hoping that Khan would notice their surroundings and their similarity to where he once called home. "First, we're going for a nice, moonlight stroll."

Staring after him for a moment, Khan followed with his eyes slightly narrowed. At least, until he decided to have a look at their surroundings. He hadn't been planetside yet on this mission, and what he saw sent a shock through him, a thrill almost. The sky was a deep midnight blue, and the moon hung brightly in the sky, its cool light illuminating rolling hills and in the distance, mountains, the landscape broad and lush, almost...comforting. As if he was again seeing a greener part of India long forgotten. "This place feels..familiar to me." he murmured, all but stopping where he stood to watch the sky. "How did you find it?"

"Luck," Jim confessed. "We were given a tour of the places considered most lovely on Nibia by the ruling party. It was Spock who mentioned that the landscape resembled India. I never would have known." He turned as Khan stopped and watched him. "Do you like it?"

Khan was silent for a long moment, lost in thought and memory..before being brought back to the present by Jim's question. "Yes," he said softly, turning to face Jim with a smile on his face, soft and warm. "Yes, I do..."

Jim smiled even more at the words and reached out with one hand for Khan's own. "There's more to see. Come?" He kept his hand out to Khan, wanting to be accepted.

With a gentle laugh, Khan took the hand offered to him, looking forward to seeing more, if it was as beautiful as this. "Of course."

Jim took Khan's hand and tangled their fingers, wondering how long he'd be allowed the tender gesture. There was a lot of things he wanted to try with Khan, see if he allowed them, even wanted them. This moonlit stroll to a candlelit dinner overlooking a river like the Ganges was one of those things. He squeezed gently at the fingers in his hand. "We have a little ways to go yet." 

Khan regarded him silently for a moment as they walked, fingers twined with Jim's. All of the work he'd been doing recently had cut into the evenings that they had grown accustomed to sharing, so, Khan was privately quite pleased at this sudden offer to spend time with him. Though he found the idea of 'wooing' extravagant if not outright baffling, he would allow it, to see where it would lead. Jim did seem so eager, after all. "And what brought all of this on, if I may ask?" he said as he gave Jim's fingers a gentle squeeze to let him know he was still with him, and that he was listening, curious. 

"I wanted to do something for you," Jim said. "A thank you of sorts for working with the crew. And a chance to spend some time together, which has been harder to do of later. Also, I thought we could make love under the stars."

Blinking at Jim, a slightly warmer smile crossed Khan's face. Yes, he quite liked the sound of that idea. "I see, " he murmured, voice almost a purr now as he drew closer to Jim as they walked. The scenery was beautiful, yes, but not nearly as attractive as Jim seemed in that moment. "And how long have you been thinking this up, I wonder?" he laughed again, softly, and tilted his head to press a kiss to Jim's jawline. 

"Well, I've been entertaining the idea of a romantic dinner for awhile," Jim admitted, "but I wasn't sure how you'd like it." He pressed their mouths together for a deeper kiss and then started walking again. "Come on now."

Khan continued walking alongside him, eyes flicking around to look again at the beautiful scenery before settling again on Jim "Mm...beautiful." He sighed and gave Jim's hand another squeeze, wondering just how much further Jim was going to take them.

Jim allowed a peaceful silence to fall between them, just strolling down the path, and steered them both inexorably toward a small plateau ahead. As they approached, a blue spot in the vegetation became clearer as a blanket, set with a basket and some lanterns, which were already flickering in the descending night. "Hope you brought an appetite."

"I have," Khan replied, looking from the basket to Jim and back again. There was something strangely touching about such a humble setting amidst all of this beauty. "And you've thought of everything, it seems." His smile grew as he took a seat on the blanket after a moment of cursory observation and let himself just enjoy the moment, instead of trying to puzzle out what Jim might next have planned.

"Well, it's a fairly straightforward meal," Jim said. "Mostly Indian food. It seemed appropriate. And that's something I'm pretty confident you'll eat." He gestured for Khan to sit and then opened the basket. "I'll serve."

And sit he did, eying the basket and its contents with curiosity as Jim unpacked them. "Well, you do know me well enough by now, I'd say."

Jim knelt and began to serve the dishes one by one to his lover- naan of several varieties, curries, tikka masala, bahrani, paneers and a few desserts to top it all off. "I hope this will meet your requirements," he teased lightly, having gotten to know how fussy Khan was about food. "I brought some of many things, so as to make sure there was a least one entree that met your approval."

Khan's eyebrows rose and he gave an appraising hum as he took up a piece of naan and started on one of the curries, giving it a taste and then tucking in, bringing the richly-flavored food to his mouth with a pleased sigh. He hadn't eaten much earlier in the day, having been too engrossed in his work to bother, and only now had he realized how hungry he was.

"So, this is all right then," Jim concluded, taking some food for himself. He stretched out comfortably on the blanket and grinned at Khan. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Mm...shared a meal on a blanket with someone attractive as yourself, you mean?" Khan said, pausing to smile at Jim. "No, I cannot say that I have."

"That I doubt," Jim said with a face. "I meant had someone do something like this for you because they wanted to." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It was a silly question. As long as you're enjoying himself, I'm happy." He munched on a piece of plain naan, which he preferred to the flavored ones.

"I am indeed," Khan said, smile fading slightly as he stilled his hand in reaching for another piece of naan. "And I have not, to answer your question. You are the first."

"It's more than time, I think," Jim said and reached out to catch Khan's hand for a squeeze. "By the way, this is pretty new to me, too. I suck at things like this, being thoughtful and such. Much better at sex than the relationship part. So, I'm learning, too."

The smile slowly returned to Khan's face and he laughed softly, squeezing Jim's hand in return. "Learning together, then. Though, I must say, I can't vouch for you much in the sex area." He laughed again and tugged Jim closer by his hand. "Not yet, anyway. What I have experienced has been very pleasurable."

"We have gone slow, which has been good for this, for us," Jim said and allowed himself to slide closer to Khan. He reached out and placed a hand gently on Khan's groin, squeezing lightly. "I want to rectify that tonight."

Khan grinned and pressed into Jim's hand, a low purr escaping him. His cock stirred at the touch, and he leaned in to catch Jim's mouth in a kiss. "I agree." 

Jim leaned up to kiss back, loving the way that Khan could loom over him, but no longer seem threatening. He moved his hand from Khan's groin to chest and pressed into the strong muscle. "I want to be in you," he whispered, curious to see the response.

Khan pressed back against that hand, staring at Jim when they pulled away, eyes bright in the darkness. "And I you," he said, and nipped at Jim's lip and trailed his fingers up his spine. He wanted Jim, of that there was no doubt, yet, he also wished to give to him, to not compete. "Well, then..." He let his lips quirk into another smile and pressed against that hand again. "What shall we do?"

"Finish dinner," Jim said. "Enjoy some time just being here together and then see where we go." He tweaked Khan's left nipple with a hint of playfulness and then rolled away from him. Picking up his fork, he shoveled back into the curry. "No reason to rush tonight, either."

Khan arched an eyebrow, but laughed again softly as he returned to his own meal. "Tease," he murmured, but did make quick work of his own meal, reminded again of his hunger.

"Not a tease," Jim said and reached in to the basket to pull out some baklava for their dessert. "If I were, I wouldn't intend to let you strip me and have myself strip you and then see how long we last making love in the moonlight."

Khan reached for a piece and took a bite, holding out the rest of his piece to Jim in offering, letting the honey drip onto his fingers.

Jim lowered his eyelids and then leaned in to gently take the baklava from Khan's fingers, with his mouth. He sucked contentedly at the skin working off every trace of honey with an extra tang of salt. His tongue got every last trace, before he pulled off Khan's fingers, deliberately leaving them wet.

A sigh escaped Khan as he watched and as Jim pulled away, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Jim did, indeed, have an incredibly talented tongue.. he reached out to cup Jim's cheek, trailing his thumb along his jaw, and drew him in for another kiss, pressing his tongue into Jim's mouth to taste the lingering hint of honey on his tongue.

Jim relaxed into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Khan's neck, tugging him down to more fully meld their mouths. He enjoyed being supine under the taller man, sharing this with him. But he didn't want to get too far gone just yet and gently pulled away. "You're eager."

"Surprisingly," Khan conceded breathily as he leaned over Jim, sensing his wish to wait in his actions and pulling back just a bit more, though his lips tingled with the want for more. "More than you tonight, apparently," he teased and curled his fingers into Jim's hair.

"Surprisingly?" Jim demanded with a mock glare. "What the hell does that mean?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Khan through half-lidded eyes, wanting an answer. But mostly in fun.

Khan gave a slight roll of his eyes and pressed his hand against Jim's chest, much as he had done earlier. "It means that all of our patience is paying off. Mm. Not that I haven't been eager before that couldn't be further from the truth," he murmured, tilting his head to nip at Jim's left ear. "I'm just showing it more."

Jim grumbled a little at the bite, but didn't pull away at all. "I like that you show me things. I want you to show me everything. You can hide from other people, or when they're around, if you like, but I want you to trust me enough to show me things." He pulled himself back into a sitting position and then pulled out a chilled bottle of champagne from the basket. "One last thing."

Khan's eyebrows arched in mild surprise, and he pulled away enough to give Jim room, smiling softly. "You really have thought of everything," he murmured with a soft laugh. "Glasses in there too, I presume?"

"Champagne flutes, no less," Jim agreed and handed two to Khan. With a playful smile. he popped the cork off the bottle, watching it fly way with delight. "That wasn't bad for someone who's a little out of practice." He poured a share into each flute.

"Mm..." Khan purred, taking a sip out of one and handing the other to Jim as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "And how many times have you done this, then?"

"This particular scenario or really romancing someone?" Jim asked with a little smile. He raised his champagne flute to Khan. "You didn't let me toast."

Khan's brows arched yet again, and he grinned, lowering the glass from his lips, the level inside only slightly less than it was when the champagne had been poured. "By all means."

"Nothing fancy," Jim said with a softer smile for Khan. "I just want to toast you, for all your hard work and for your patience."

Khan blinked briefly and his smile softened as he raised his glass, giving a nod. "I'll drink to that," he said, taking another larger sip

"Figured you might," Jim teased and sipped the champagne. "Mmm. That's good. I shall have to compliment Uhura on the choice."

"So," Khan said with a soft chuckle, taking another sip from his own glass. "You had help in planning this."

"Only the champagne," Jim said. "Not really much of a champagne drinker. They've always tasted the same to me."

"I can understand that," Khan said with another smile as he leaned a bit closer. "So the rest of this was all your idea?" 

"Yes," Jim said, eyes warm as he looked at Khan. "Does that surprise you? I do have some notion of how romance is supposed to work, even if I've never been a champion on it." He inclined back on the comfortable blanket, looking up at Khan.

Khan arched his eyebrows at Jim and took yet another, longer, sip, stretching out as well, his own gaze warm and pleasantly surprised as he stretched invitingly. "You've done a good job," he murmured.

"I'm glad you like it," Jim said, inordinately pleased. "Would you like to offer a toast?" He felt a little awkward asking, but felt maybe he needed to nudge Khan when it came to anything romantic. After all, introducing this element into his lover's life was part of the point.

Khan's smile softened even more. "To patience," he said, meeting Jim's eyes, his gaze fond. "And to offering to help in the first place. None of this would have come about otherwise."

Jim clinked their glasses together and finished off his champagne. He put the flute in the basket and pushed it away, before laying back on the blanket and removing his shirt. He stretched in the warm night air, letting Khan look all he wanted.

Khan mirrored Jim, draining his flute and putting it away as his eyes fell on Jim's exposed chest. Despite all of the times he had seen it, there was something about being here in the moonlight that made Jim almost irresistible to look at, and he gave a soft hum of appreciation, and leaned forward to trace a finger down Jim's chest and along his abdomen. 

Jim hummed and shivered at the contact, stretching himself even more to invite exploration. "I've been looking forward to this," he admitted. "All of this evening, but this part especially. Just watching you as you touch me is amazing." 

Khan purred softly and shifted to better lean over him, watching his fingers and trailing them further down across the smooth skin, taking particular time to trail over Jim's abdomen and down across a hip. "I've been looking forward to this as well." He laughed quietly and gently raked his nails across his hipbone, watching Jim's face and curling the fingers of his free hand around Jim's wrist, stroking the sensitive skin.

Jim reached out one hand to lightly caress Khan's face, while the other twitched, as his wrist was gripped. He stroked through the dark locks, deliberately tugging them into something less perfectly combed. His fingers reached deep, as well, to massage the scalp, something he knew Khan liked. The man really was feline in a lot of ways.

Khan breathed a contented sigh and leaned into the touch, nuzzling Jim's hand and his wrist to his lips in a soft kiss. His eyes found Jim's and he smiled a bit more as he pressed another kiss to the underside of his wrist and trailed his lips to his palm, his other hand stilling on Jim's waistband.

"You like my hands," Jim said with a light laugh. "It's such an instinctively romantic place to kiss me like that." He moved a hand to place over Khan's heart. "Let me see more of you?"

"It would only be fair," Khan murmured, grinning as he pulled off his own shirt and stretched. Then, he twined his fingers briefly with Jim's again, and brought that hand to rest against his chest again, over his heart. "How's that, then? Or would you like to see more?"

"Oh, we'll both be seeing much more before the night is done," Jim promised, "but this is a good start." He stroked over Khan's perfect chest- trapezius, deltoid, pectorals and obliques. His fingers played gently with a soft navel for a moment, before trailing back up. "A very good start."

"Indeed," Khan agreed and trailed his hand back up Jim's chest to rest over one sensitive bud of a nipple, idly stroking it as he took in the sight of Jim stretched out beneath him. His eyes traced over every curve of muscle in Jim's arm and down until he followed the path that Jim's own hand took, and quirked a smile as a shiver ran down his spine. 

Khan sighed softly at the attention lavished on his fingers and gently pressed one into Jim's mouth experimentally. He smiled at the reciprocation, the tenderness in Jim's actions, and gave that nipple another caress, brushing it with the pad of his thumb.

Jim latched on to the offered finger and sucked on it softly, licking over the pad with gentle swipes of his tongue. He scraped his teeth over the skin, before releasing the finger with a playful smile. His hand had never stopped, roving back up Khan's arm, on the other side, and climbing over a strong shoulder to dig and massage into the back of his neck. He tugged down a little, inviting a kiss.

Khan smiled and leaned down to close the distance between them, kissing him softly and sighing into his mouth. "Mmm..." The hand on Jim's chest slowly traced its way down to his side and beneath him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him even closer in a loose embrace.

Jim parted his mouth and answered the moan with one of his own, tongue sliding out to play. He really worked to massage the strong neck, fingers digging into the musculature. His other hand slid into the small of Khan's back and rubbed slowly. 

A groan forced its way out as his arm tightened around Jim's waist and drew them closer together, chest to chest, as his tongue slid along Jim's and he pressed the kiss just that bit deeper.

Jim chuckled as Khan actually lifted him a little off the ground to get them closer. He parted their mouths and nipped ever-so-gently at Khan's lower lip. "You can let gravity do the work," he teased. "Just lay down on top of me." He spread his legs, bending the right one so his foot was flat on the ground, to cradle Khan between. "I want to feel you anyway."

Khan smiled against Jim's lips and nipped his lower lip in return, biting a bit more firmly as he did just that, slowly settling himself on top of Jim and bringing their hips together with a quiet groan. 

"Fuck, you're so big," Jim groaned, as he felt the weight of their cocks bump and grind between their pants. "Gonna split me in two, aren't you?" He thrust up into Khan, little hitching motions of his hips to quickly drive both of them that much higher and harder. 

"Oh, yes..." Another groan escaped Khan and he pressed back down, slowly, teasingly grinding his clothed cock against Jim's in contrast with his quick thrusts. "And you'll love it. I'm going to make you come so hard," he breathed, catching Jim's lips in another kiss and holding him closer against him. "Tell me how much you want it."

Jim dug his fingers into Khan's shoulders and continued his faster pace, in contrast to the slow one of his lover. "So much," he said, between open-mouthed sharing. "Thinking about it for weeks. That huge cock, impaling me so deep I can barely breathe. Fucking me hard and mercilessly. You growling in my ear with each thrust. So. Fucking. Possessive." He punctuated the last three words with hard, sharp pelvic jerks.

Khan growled and caught Jim's lower lip between his teeth, biting down as he met Jim's eyes. "I'll do more than that," he murmured, and thrust down against him once, hard and firm. He ran his hands down to Jim's hips and held them in place, tilting his head to bite and suck at a patch of skin on Jim's neck as he straddled Jim's waist. "So beautiful..." he murmured.

Jim hissed at the bites to his neck, which he knew would be visible. Bones would be so angry at him. He grinned at the hold on his hips, a silent command for him to stay put, which he would obey for now. Khan was still strong, despite the loss of his overpowering strength, and Jim didn't mind indulging his dominant streak. "What more?" he asked. "What will you do with me?"

"Mark you in every way I can," Khan murmured, pressing another kiss to Jim's neck and thrusting slowly down against him again, pulling away before he could respond. He moaned and bit at Jim's collarbone, kissing just as quickly as he bit down. "Make you say my name until you're hoarse...make you mine and mine alone."

"Jesus fuck," Jim groaned, as words that once would have made him freeze up or fight to get away (if said as seriously as Khan said them), sent intense jolts through his entire body. "Am I yours?" he asked, locking his eyes to Khan's. "Is that what you want?" He canted up his hips invitingly. 

"Yes," Khan breathed against his skin, and trailed his fingers down along Jim's thighs and along that inviting curve, even through the fabric of his pants. "Yes, I want all of you..every inch of you...you're mine," he said, voice a low, silky purr as he trailed kisses reverently down Jim's chest and stopping at a nipple to lavish attention upon it and draw the nub into his mouth with a soft scrape of teeth. "All mine." His eyes remained locked with Jim's and his gaze turned suddenly tender.

"Good, that's good," Jim breathed, meaning both the words and the path of Khan's mouth. He wrapped both hands into his hair, as his nipple was sucked. The suction tugged his body upward, seeking more. "Mark me there," he demanded. "Suck and fucking play with my nipples until I can't even let you touch them anymore."

Khan chuckled softly and flicked his tongue against that same nipple, scraping his teeth along it again and drawing it into his mouth with a moan. "Tell me how you like it," he purred and caught the other nipple between his fingers, rolling it into a point and giving it a sharp pinch.

Jim almost whined at the spike of sensation through his nerves, as Khan tweaked and sucked. He found his voice though, amid the less coherent noises. "Like it," he grunted. "Harder. Use your teeth." He pushed a little on Khan's head to urge him on.

Khan glanced up at him again, eyes fixed again on Jim's, and pulled away from the nipple he had been lavishing attention on. "My teeth, hm...." He grinned and latched back onto that nipple, making a point to catch the bud between his teeth and nip at it until it grew hard, drawing it into his mouth. With his other hand, he continued to stroke, giving it another sharp, firm pinch in time with his teeth.

"Fuck! Ah! Yes! Khan!" Jim's back arched even more into the fierce pleasure. "Oh fuckinghellthat'sgood!" He felt himself leaking into his pants, starting to soak through the material and just from the stimulation of his nipples. But damn, the touches were just the right side of painful. "Give me more!"

Khan was only too happy to oblige. He released the nipple he'd held captive with a soft, wet 'pop' and turned his attention upon the firm bud he'd teased to firmness with his touch alone. "Mm...sorry, love...what was that?" he sighed, blinking in mock confusion as he bit at this flushed point and traced his tongue around it, sucking firmly, intensely for a moment, only to pull away and sit up, lips wet with saliva and a wickedly playful gleam in his sharp blue eyes. Against his thigh he felt Jim's cock straining against damp fabric, but paid it no mind. "I didn't quite hear that."

Jim groaned at the loss of stimulation and glared up at Khan for a moment. He read his eyes and then let himself go slack on the blanket. Keeping their gazes together, he lifted his hands and began to pinch and tug and pull at his own nipples. He allowed himself to get fully lost again, groaning and panting wantonly, legs shifting beneath him in an uncoordinated manner. "Fuck, that's so good."

Khan watched this display through half-lidded eyes, never breaking Jim's gaze, and trailed a hand down his own body, brushing against and pinching a nipple on the way down to his own straining cock, hard and leaking. "Yes," he breathed, gasping as warmth shot up his spine at the slightest touch from his own fingers. The sight of Jim sprawled on the blanket like that, panting and moaning, sent another shiver up his spine, and he trailed his fingers down from his own crotch and up Jim's inner thigh as he stilled one leg, tips of his fingers coming to rest ever so lightly against the leaking tip still trapped in his pants. "Mm...I'm tempted to leave these on for a while yet," he said with a grin. "Though I do miss seeing how gorgeous you are."

Jim pressed into the hand at his cock and raised his hips again in invitation. And then he released his own nipples and reached up to give Khan's a tweak, turning them hard in his fingers. "Come back down," he said, tugging on them both. "Here to me. Want you." 

A low groan slipped out at the feel of Jim's fingers, and Khan arched, leaning down easily. He braced himself against the ground and kissed Jim deeply, running his tongue along his lip as he pressed flush against Jim's chest and curled the fingers of one hand deep into his hair. "Better?" Khan breathed, kissing him again and pressing his tongue into Jim's mouth.

Jim cradled Khan between his thighs again and reached down to press a hand on the small of his back. He scratched gently at the skin there and traced a finger under his waistband, just touching the spread between cheeks. "Much. Let's do more of this." 

Khan thrust forward slowly at the touch, hips rolling down languidly and pressing their cocks firmly together for just a moment. He then arched up against that finger, purring softly as he sucked at Jim's tongue. "Agreed."

"Khan," Jim mumbled into the kisses and stroked over his lower back and ass. He reveled in the soft purring, the rumble in Khan's chest that showed how much he enjoyed their being together. With them now pressed close together, he traced over Khan's back in the same way he had mapped his front, every inch explored with tender fingers.

"Jim," Khan breathed, thrusting again languidly and arching into Jim's touch. While Jim explored his back, Khan's fingers trailed along his sides and settled down onto one thigh, his other gripping Jim's ass as he let Jim continue to explore.

Jim pressed a kiss to the pulse throbbing on Khan's neck and then bit down a little on the spot. He bathed the area with his tongue and then rose up to kiss Khan again, soft and sweet. "You make me feel so small in your arms. It's new for me. I like it." 

Khan rumbled low in his chest and kissed at Jim's jaw, holding him even closer against him. With a quiet sigh, he thrust against him again, movements still slow and languid for the moment, though his body tingled. "I'm glad," he breathed, trailing his kisses back to Jim's mouth.

"So fucking tall," Jim murmured and dotted sucking kisses over his neck and then face. He pressed their foreheads together, cradling the back of Khan's head in his hands. "All right. All right. I want you."

Smiling, Khan kissed Jim again and pressed firmly against him, his own cock giving a throb as it strained again against the confines of his pants. "Yes, I think you do." he chuckled, sitting back and running his hands back around to the front of Jim's pants, where he worked them open and slid them down over slender hips. He stared at the erection tenting his underbriefs and slid a hand inside to feel just how hard and warm his cock was and to draw him out just enough to swipe his thumb over the head and smear the wetness around. "Tell me how that feels.." he purred, never once breaking contact with Jim's eyes.

"'S good," Jim moaned and arched into the hand. "Have such nice hands. Long fingers." He reached down to unfasten Khan's pants in return, wanting this to be an equal sharing. Besides, he liked to get his hands on that fabulous cock. Khan was built big.

Khan shifted, assisting Jim with quick short movements of his hips to work his pants down lower and groaned softly at Jim's eager hands. "Oh, yes, that's wonderful." He thrust up into them appreciatively even as he slid Jim's underbriefs down and gave him a long, slow stroke in return, fingers trailing down along his length to play with his balls.

"Wonderful," Jim murmured back and squirmed a little as Khan fingered his sensitive sack. He flicked a nail over the head of Khan's cock and then scraped over the bundle of nerves. "I want you inside me. This inside me." 

"Yes," Khan purred and thrust sharply up into Jim's hand as he tugged his underbriefs down over his hips and thighs, further freeing Jim's cock. He slid a hand down along Jim's thigh, caressing and gripping his ass again, and let his fingers brush over the entrance he found.

Jim tugged lightly at Khan's cock once more and then pointed at the basket. "There's something you can use in there." He had brought one of his personal favorite lubricants, something so slick that it made a first time fairly easy, but also added to the experience. He struggled out of the remaining material bunched on his knees and ankles and spread himself out, nude and on display for Khan. 

Reaching for the basket, and the lubricant inside, Khan looked Jim over and stroked his fingers along Jim's leg again. "I want to look at you." He smiled at him, taking in the sight of him spread on the blanket for him; only for him. That knowledge sent another shiver down his spine and he purred, fingers closing around the lube, and bringing it out. He kept that hand on his leg, silently urging Jim to remain on his back, and slicked his fingers, sliding them down the cleft of Jim's ass to press gently at his entrance

"Not going anywhere," Jim assured him and spread his legs even further apart in a show of flexibility. "Happy to let you look your fill." He trailed a finger from the start of the curls of his groin and up his abdomen and chest to his throat. "Stretch me."

Without a word, Khan pressed one finger inside Jim, feeling the ring of muscle give under his touch. "Beautiful..." he murmured again, leaning down to kiss at a bruise on Jim's shoulder as he pressed another finger inside, his own cock twitching in anticipation. "Can't wait to be inside you...so tight and warm."

"I am," Jim agreed and lifted his hips to give him free rein to explore both the outside and the inside of his ass. "Know exactly how to use my ass to, when I have you buried deep inside me. Can't wait to see how good you are. Are you a good lover, Khan? Will you treat me well?" He grinned and wiggled a little. "Show me."

Khan worked his fingers deep inside Jim, exploring him, stretching him, and crooked them, easily finding Jim's prostate. He repeated the action only once more before he pulled them out and curled his fingers around Jim's cock, stroking him slowly. "I'll treat you very well," he purred, biting down on that shoulder and pressing his own cock up against Jim's entrance, teasing him by not entering just yet.

Jim caught the back of Khan's head and tugged him into a kiss, rubbing his entrance against Khan with equal tease. He loved sex, fuck did he love sex, and was finally going to consummate with this man. He'd never had such a long courtship before, and that was the only word that would apply- courtship. They'd been dancing around each other for months, building trust and friendship and now, this. Jim found himself wanting to ask what this mean to Khan and felt a strange burning in his chest at being that person.

Khan rumbled against Jim's chest, pressing the kiss deeper as he slicked himself, working the lube over his cock and thrusting once into his own hand with a groan. "Ready?" he murmured, pressing his newly-slicked cock to Jim's entrance again and entering just the slightest bit, pulling out of the kiss to watch him, to ascertain that he was indeed ready for this, more consideration than he'd given any number of conquests in his past. When he looked into Jim's eyes, he felt something swell in his chest, a cousin of pride, perhaps, at finally consummating their relationship. He ran a hand through Jim's hair, stroking it and smoothing it back from his forehead as he leaned in and caught his lips again.

"I'm ready," Jim promised into Khan's mouth and wrapped a leg around his hips. He met Khan's eyes, trying to read everything he saw there, delighted that the other man wasn't holding back. "I want this, Khan. I want you." He put a hand on his ass and tugged at him. "Fuck me."

At that command, Khan caught Jim's lower lip again and sucked, sighing as he finally entered his lover, pressing inside with a slow thrust. His breath hitched as he felt that tight heat around him, but held himself in check, thrusting slowly until he was completely sheathed inside Jim, and kissed him again. "Oh," he breathed. "God, you're so tight, so bloody tight." 

"Mmmm. And you're so big," Jim praised and pushed fully into the impalement, groaning softly. "Been awhile since I let anyone have me." He tightened his muscles experimentally around Khan, testing his own control, as well as his lover's. "All yours right now."

Another groan escaped Khan, and he thrust into that sudden tightness. "I know," he murmured, and thrust again deeper, beginning a rhythm, slow at first, and firm. As he thrust, he gripped Jim's cock and began to stroke him in time, fingers gliding along his shaft.

"Not very romantic," Jim challenged and bit at his throat and chin. "Should say how flattered you are. Bastard." He said the last as a term of affection, instead of a curse. The feel of Khan gliding in and out of him and stroking his cock, spread the familiar pleasure throughout his body. He fought not to go too fast, wanting this to last. There was more to it, too, more than he felt with his normal bed partners, and he wanted to explore those feelings.

With a snort, Khan changed the angle of his thrusts and quickened just the slightest as he felt those teeth against his skin and allowed the bites, returning with one of his own to Jim's neck, sharp and bruising. "Mmm. Ought to say the same to you, love," he breathed, thrusting in deep and striking that little bundle of nerves with a low purr, cupping Jim's sac as well and giving his cock a firm yet loving squeeze. "Besides-" another moan escaped him "-I'm not one for flowery sentiment."

Jim growled as Khan marked his neck with a sharp bite and twisted to allow him more room to work. He'd have to treat it later, but for now, he'd wear it proudly. "Flowery sentiment," he laughed and thrust between tpoints of pleasure. "So far from it." 

"Indeed." Khan smirked, and kissed at his neck again, sucking a bruise into the skin as he thrust again, quickening his pace with a growl. His hand curled around Jim's cock again, and he stroked quicker while his other arm slid around Jim's back, fingers digging into his skin to hold him even closer, wanting this instead of letting gravity 'do the work'.

Khan was deliberately driving them hard, so Jim let himself go completely. He was always a vocal lover, but he bit back the filth that he normally spewed, for a series of incomprehensible gibberish, which none the less conveyed his complete enjoyment. The pressing against his prostate flared the fire into an inferno, and he came with a scream.

Even as he felt Jim tighten around him in throes of orgasm, Khan continued to thrust into him, deeper, faster, and to stroke him in time, working every last bit of release from him and then some. "Wonderful," he breathed, bringing his hand up to his lips and licking away the come, even as he kept up his own steady rhythm.

Jim refused to be passive, even as his orgasm faded, and began to clamp and squeeze and flutter his passage around Khan. "Come on, Khan. Want to feel you release for me. Deep inside me. Don't hold back now."

Another groan escaped Khan, and his hips snapped forward, driving himself deeper at Jim's encouragement. He growled softly and pressed his lips to Jim's chest, sucking and biting at a nipple. After another couple of thrusts, he finally came deep within his passage, breathing Jim's name against his skin in a sigh. 

Jim grinned at the sound of his name, even so quietly, fell from Khan's lips during orgasm. He held his lover tightly and wished he could feel the release inside him. He had missed this: being close to another person in their moment of highest physical pleasure. The helplessness that swept over an individual at the peak, no matter the species. He relaxed under Khan's body, just enjoying the way they were still pressed together. The next move was Khan's, and he wanted to see how it would play out.

Khan did not move to pull them apart. Indeed, he sought to draw them closer, the arm around Jim's back tightening to pull him against Khan's chest as he leaned up to kiss him again, slow and possessive, but tender.

Jim echoed the kiss, but did not have quite the same possessiveness as Khan. Instead, there was a bit of caution in his own kiss, which was lacking in the sex itself. He stroked the back of Khan's neck affectionately, though, enjoying the warmth of his skin. When their mouths parted, he smiled a little at Khan and said, "That was...acceptable."

Khan looked down at Jim through half-lidded eyes and kissed him again, softly, sighing at Jim's touch. "Acceptable?" he murmured, amusement in his voice. "Only acceptable?"

Jim kissed back and then said, "All right, it was pretty damn good. I'll give you that." He was teasing, smile warm again, as he lay beneath Khan. "Was it worth the wait for you?"

"Oh, yes, quite worth the wait," Khan said with a purr, trailing his fingers up Jim's spine. "Can't wait to do it again."

Jim snorted and gnawed at Khan's jawline, scraping his teeth gently over the skin. "Impatient." He sighed and just looked up at Khan for a long moment, trying to read the aristocratic face, to tell just where he fell in the other man's estimation. It was damned hard to tell sometimes. "I've been thinking," he said slowly.

"A nice change," Khan teased, looking right back down at him. Winding his fingers into Jim's hair, he quirked an eyebrow. "And what is it you've been thinking about?"

"You," Jim said, "and your role on the ship. You know I have a lot of discretion about your role and rehabilitation. And I think you've been doing a lot lately to integrate with the crew. I'm hoping you're even getting to like it. Like us."

"I am...finally," Khan admitted with a slight smile. "There is still work to be done, but progress is being made."

"We've been out for over a year now," Jim said, "but we've got four to go. If you continue to show progress, which I expect, and if my senior officers agree, which I think can happen, I want to give you back all of your abilities."

Khan stared at Jim for a long moment, processing just what he'd said-his abilities, returned, all of his strength, his speed, his power. No more occasional bursts from the doctor's serum. He almost couldn't believe it. "Really?" he breathed, resting his fingers at the nape of Jim's neck. 

"Yes, really," Jim said. "I wanted to tell you this first, even though it will take some time before anything may happen. But you've been doing well, and I believe in you...the progress you've made. And not just because I'm lying under you naked." He grinned again at the other man.

"I'm sure." Khan grinned in return and nipped at Jim's neck. "That has nothing to do with it, of course." In one movement, he rolled onto his back and pulled Jim with him onto his chest, now looking up at him, their positions for the moment reversed. "Thank you," he said, softer, and pulled Jim into a kiss.

Jim turned his head to deepen the kiss and allowed it to speak of something more than friendship, though he would not call it love. However, he acknowledged internally that the danger existed. When he pulled back, he said, "It won't be easy, though. The others still have more than their fair share of doubts." 

Khan met Jim's eyes when they parted, and trailed his fingers slowly down along his spine as he slipped an arm possessively around Jim's waist. "Indeed." He had been well aware of that, even without Jim pointing it out. Trust among the crew was new and slow-growing. "Then I shall have to rectify that somehow."

"Just do what you've been doing and things will ease," Jim said. "And don't talk about how superior you are to everyone else." Again, his grin appeared, teasing.

Khan rolled his eyes and tugged Jim down against him, rocking his hips slowly against Jim's own. "Oh, yes, how could I forget that? I haven't done that in well over a month, you know."

Jim laughed as Khan rolled his eyes, the gesture so human and formerly out-of-place on the other man. "I've seen you want to with me," he teased and then groaned a little as Khan started another intimate dance. "Oh, you want more right now. I see how this is."

"Hmm. What, don't think you can keep up?" Khan chuckled and slid his hands down to rest on Jim's hips as he thrust up against him again with a groan of his own.

Jim, never one to resist sex, surrendered to the inevitable and leaned in for another kiss. He pushed up after a moment, though, and declared, "I want to explore."


	18. A Little More Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having just returned from Vegas and Comic Con, I'm finally updating some more. I added on to the previous chapter, as well.

Khan's eyebrows rose in slight disappointment at the kiss cut short, and he stretched out beneath Jim with a sigh, fingers still resting on his hips and kneading gently. "Oh? Not happy here?" he murmured and trailed his fingers up along Jim's side.

"I want to explore you," Jim clarified and reached down to trace a hand from his jaw to his groin, leisurely meandering on the route. "I want to taste you, too."

A low rumble rose in Khan's chest, and he arched at the touch, stretching out even more and letting a hand slide from Jim's hip, down his thigh and to the blanket below. He stretched again, giving Jim ample opportunity to look him over. "By all means," he breathed, looking up at Jim from beneath his lashes as a smile played at his lips.

Jim followed the line back up and then considered his options for a moment, eyes playful. He leaned in and pressed the softest line of kisses down Khan's neck, before latching, tight and hard, to the sensitive join of his neck and shoulder. He made a substantial mark there, just because he could. And then admired his handiwork with obvious pleasure.

Khan closed his eyes, hissing at the sharp bite, and tilted his head even further to give Jim room. The pain sent a tingle down his spine, and he dug his fingers into the skin of Jim's thigh, glancing up to see what he would do next.

"When you get your abilities back, and one day you will, that mark won't even be possible," Jim said with a hint of regret. He put his mouth over Khan's left nipple and sucked, drawing the nub into a hard little peak. 

"You sound disappointed," Khan purred teasingly, only to gasp and arch into Jim's mouth, breathing out with a groan. His fingers found their way up and wound into Jim's hair, and he trust slowly up against him, once, to show his pleasure.

Jim lifted his mouth and licked at the nipple in quick flicks of his tongue, like a kitten drinking milk. "I am sad," he murmured and pressed a kiss to the bud. "They'll be no physical reminders of our pleasure for you anymore."

"Mm...true..." Khan murmured in agreement as he continue to stroke Jim's hair, another quiet moan leaving him at that kiss. "But memories will be just as good, and besides, there'll be something to look forward to at night." He arched, urging Jim to continue with a groan.

Jim liked the idea of being able to do this other nights and rewarded the answer with a thorough sucking of Khan's other nipple, delighted they were so sensitive. He paused in sliding down his strong abdomen to ask, "Are you more sensitive when you're, well, enhanced?"

A quiet purr escaped Khan, and he arched again, combing his fingers through Jim's hair. The answer wouldn't come so easily. "You'll have to see for yourself," he breathed, watching Jim in his downward path.

Jim twitched a little and pressed a soft kiss over Khan's navel, before pausing and lifting his eyes to look mischievously at his lover. With a little grin, he pressed his mouth to the same spot and blew a large raspberry, making the area all wet and causing a rather rude noise.

Khan jerked slightly in surprise and looked down at Jim with an arched eyebrow, unimpressed. Even so, a quiet chuckle escaped as he spread his legs slightly more and gave Jim's hair a little tug, warning him away from the action again.

"Come on, this should be fun, too," Jim said with a huge grin. "I like playing with my lovers." He crawled back up to kiss Khan sweetly. "Maybe you're not the playful type? Too serious?"

Khan sighed at the feel of Jim's lips and tugged him into an even deeper kiss. "I fail to see how that was supposed to be 'fun,'" he said when they parted and hooked a leg partly around Jim's. "And how else do you like to 'play' then?"

"Sex should be about laughter, too, especially when you're comfortable with somebody," Jim said, tangling their legs further. He pressed kisses over his face and added a few teasing nips and licks, before kissing the tip of his nose playfully. "Lots of ways. Let me show you?"

Again, Khan's eyebrows arched, but he allowed the kisses and stretched out again, winding an arm around Jim's waist and holding him close. "Of course. I'm curious now," he said, and his lips quirked into another smile at the peck to his nose, which he mirrored against Jim's lips.

Jim grinned at Khan and trailed a hand down his spine and then back up again. He tugged lightly at his hair and then massaged into his scalp. "Good. I like to see you smile." He nipped his lower lip and tugged, pulling it out a little, before letting go. "And laugh. You need to laugh more. You have a sexy laugh." 

Khan smiled a bit more and did laugh then, quietly, as he held Jim closer against him. "Do I?" he murmured, knowing full well he did. "And what about it do you find most attractive?"

"That it means you're happy," Jim said and pushed away from him, traveling back down again. "I believe I was heading somewhere, before I got distracted."

"You were, indeed," Khan purred, and looked down at Jim, spreading his legs a bit more and trailing his fingers along his shoulder. "Not going to make a habit of that, are you?" he said teasingly.

Jim bit Khan's left thigh in response and then licked over the mark. "Depends on who's doing the distracting." He nuzzled into the hardness of Khan's muscles and licked under his knee, before chewing lightly at the most sensitive spot.

This drew a sigh from Khan and he arched up, thrusting once into the air as he slid a leg over Jim's shoulder to give him better access, at the same time flexing that leg in a way that he knew Jim liked.

"Bendy," Jim said and deliberately tickled in the same area, testing to see if Khan was susceptible and if he'd allow it.

Khan's toes curled, but he made no move to pull away, and indeed, a soft warm laugh escaped him. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you, Jim Kirk, are a tease."

Jim grinned and bit at Khan's strong calves, enjoying the hard muscles. He peeked over his foot and said innocently, "Not me. I'm just enjoying myself with your body. It's too good to pass up."

"Of course." Khan grinned and moaned softly at the feel of Jim's teeth, hooking his other leg around his waist and drawing him even closer. "And you're having fun, I presume? Taking your time?"

"Oh, yes," Jim rumbled and took Khan's cock in one hand, before leaning in to flick his tongue over the head. He took his time to make the entire area slick, before scraping his teeth firmly over flesh.

Khan grunted and forced himself not to thrust up into that warm wetness. He bit his lip, just watching Jim as he worked, and purred low in his chest. He ran his fingers through Jim's hair and stroked softly, appreciatively, and gave a gentle tug. "More," he breathed, watching that talented mouth on his cock.

Jim quirked his mouth at Khan and winked, before swallowing him whole. His jaw cracked a little at the sudden widening, but it was worth it for the sheer weight, girth and taste of Khan. He bobbed his head once or twice to coat the whole length with slick and then just sucked for a few moments, eyes closed in enjoyment.

A sigh slipped out as Khan laid back against the blanket, eyes closed as he felt those lips around him, sucking, and that talented tongue. "Oh," he breathed, running his hand down Jim's neck and shoulder, caressing the skin fondly. "Yes, that's wonderful." And he thrust ever so slightly, unable to restrain himself for much longer.

Jim didn't tell him he could thrust because that would mean taking his mouth off Khan's cock. And now that he had a rhythm, Jim did not want to stop. It was fun, pleasuring a lover this way. Khan was big, too, thick and juicy. He made Jim drool all over them both.

Khan continued to thrust, but was careful not to go too deeply or too fast, lest Jim not be entirely ready or accustomed to his size at the moment. But restraining himself to quick, little thrusts was indeed a difficult task. He moaned louder and continued his rhythm, never taking his eyes off of his lover and urging him to take him deeper if he could.

Jim flicked his eyes up at Khan and then down again, before sucking a deep breath in through his nose and allowing the cock into his throat. He was talented at this and didn't mind giving his all to his lover. He swallowed around the intrusion and then slid almost all the way off, using his teeth almost roughly to the tip.

In response, Khan shuddered and thrust again into Jim's mouth, purring at the feel of Jim's teeth scraping against his cock, the tingles of pain shooting up his spine to mingle with the overall pleasure of stimulation. He tightened his hold on Jim's arm, digging his fingers into the skin and drew in a breath. "So good," he murmured, spreading strong legs slightly wider to give Jim even more room, suddenly eager to feel Jim inside of him.

Jim flicked his tongue rapidly over the slit, licking away all traces of leakage, before sliding all the way back down again. He kept both hands on Khan's hips, focused on pleasuring him solely with his mouth. The noises he made just spurred Jim further, sucking harder, scraping more with his teeth, laving with his tongue and deep-throating until he nearly choked.

Khan gasped and groaned even louder, thrusting deep into Jim's mouth and trailing his fingers back to Jim's hair, where he gripped and tugged with just a bit more force, though still loving.

Jim growled a little at the tug, but followed the urging to take Khan even deeper. Although that made him gag again, but he persisted, wanting to taste Khan's release. He sucked with the urgency of a hoover, wanting to pull out his release and drink it down.

And Khan responded in kind, arching and bucking up into Jim's mouth. Again, he felt the familiar warmth of impending climax welling in his groin, sensitized from his earlier orgasm, and he thrust again, faster, with short, frequent movements until finally, he came in Jim's mouth with a slightly ragged moan and lay, shuddering back against the blanket.

Jim pulled back to allow himself to swallow, slurping like mad not to miss a drop. When he pulled back, he licked his lips contentedly and grinned. "Not bad," he said.

Khan lay there on the blanket, breathing heavily for a moment as the remnants of his orgasm continued to flow through him, sending pleasurable waves down his spine and eliciting quiet gasps. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at Jim, movements languid and very content, though he did snort a bit at Jim's casual comment. "I have no doubt," he purred, meeting Jim's gaze from beneath his lashes as he leaned up and pulled him down into a kiss, tasting himself on Jim's tongue and groaning deeply.

"I meant for me," Jim said. "I need more practice. Hopefully, you'll let me have some more." He kissed back deeply and passionately, loving how agile his lover's tongue was. His hands found purchase on warm skin, rubbing over the muscles of Khan's back and sides.

Khan groaned against Jim's mouth and pulled him even closer. "I will," he purred, biting at Jim's lip. "But not before I have you inside me."

Jim gripped Khan's shoulders hard, eyes wide at the words. "You're sure?" he asked, already reaching to stroke Khan's fine ass with tender fingers. 

Khan drew in a breath, reaching up to trail a finger over one of Jim's cheekbones. "I am," he said and arched his hips slightly, pressing up against him encouragingly.

"Jesus, I may spontaneously combust," Jim muttered and kissed Khan forcefully. "You've never done this before, right?" He was reaching for the lube, thinking of the effort of gently opening Khan for the first time.

Khan laughed softly into Jim's mouth and pulled him closer, biting at his lower lip. "Never allowed anyone...before now," he breathed and arched up against him again with a soft growl.

"I know," Jim breathed and nipped his mouth and tongue. "It makes me both hot and nervous. I want this to be good for you." He rubbed over the entry to Khan's body to test his response, before reaching for something to slick the way. 

Khan groaned softly in response, and one leg twitched just slightly as he shifted, positioning himself so that Jim would have easy access, and stared at him, both curious and eager, waiting to see just how Jim would respond. "Surely you have more confidence in yourself than that," he murmured, canting his hips in an inviting manner, rather like Jim himself had done earlier; his own cock began to twitch again, growing firm at just the mere thought of Jim being inside of him and how it might feel.

"Jesus, you're getting hard again already, and you're not even enhanced right now," Jim muttered and leaned in to kiss him. "This matters more than sex with anyone else, so it makes me a little nervous. And I don't fucking say things like that...ever." He slicked up his fingers and then rubbed them sweetly over his perineum. 

A gasp escaped Khan and he arched again, sliding his tongue into Jim's mouth and urging him to enter. A smile crossed his face as he wound his fingers into Jim's hair. "I'm flattered," he said, laughing quietly until he was interrupted by a soft moan.

"Should be," Jim shot back, even as he pressed just the tip of one finger inside. Khan was very tight and very hot, and Jim had to refrain from trying to slid his whole hand in there. He just crooked the finger and began the sensual dance of opening up his partner. And he was good at it, now that instinct and practice kicked in.

Khan's hips jerked slightly and he groaned, pressing himself just a bit farther down onto that finger before he realized what he was doing. "Oh," he breathed and willed himself to still and let Jim take control.

Jim grinned and pressed his forehead lightly to Khan's, keeping their gazes locked, as he slid his finger in further. He swirled the digit around and tugged at the muscle, enjoying the gentle give of the channel. "You like this, huh?" He licked into his mouth, timing the sweeps in with the sliding of his finger.

Khan purred as he let Jim further into his mouth. "Mmhmm." He smirked and tightened his passage around Jim's finger experimentally.

Jim rumbled a little and then scraped his teeth over Khan's lower lip, even as he removed his finger. He added more lube to his hand and then twisted two fingers deep into Khan's passage. He spread those fingers and scissored them wider, slowly opening the muscle. "You're strong even here," he murmured, kissing his neck and ears.

A moan caught in Khan's throat as he tilted his head back, lids fluttering slightly at Jim's kisses and his touch. At the movement of his fingers, Khan tightened his passage just a moment more before he relaxed, eager to let him even further in.

"You're a fast learner," Jim praised and bit at his neck, before sucking fiercely at his pulse. He deliberately located Khan's prostate now and rubbed his fingers over it almost brutally, wanting to see and feel Khan's reaction.

Khan went very still for the briefest moment, before his hips jerked and a low moan escaped him, cock throbbing now at the pleasure that shot through him. "O-oh...oh, Jim..." he gasped, thrusting up into the air, against whatever friction he could reach. "Fuck!"

Jim grinned at the profanity, loving that he'd drawn it out of the very formal Khan. "Pretty damn good, right?" he asked. "A nice reason to let someone else inside you. Nature's reward." He pulled his fingers out and then thrust them back in again, testing the looseness of the passage. "Ready for more?"

Khan growled softly and pulled Jim into a heated, passionate kiss, sucking at his tongue and biting rather firmly. "Yes," he breathed, and dug his fingers into Jim's shoulder.

"Face-to-face?" Jim asked, teasing his ass now, just lightly stroking in and out. He loved the ferocity of Khan's responses, even though he wondered what that would translate to when the man was so much stronger.

"Yes," Khan hissed, and groaned, pressing himself firmly against Jim's teasing fingers quickly, impatiently, eyes fixed on him. "Oh.. _yes_..."

Jim tugged out of fingers and quickly slicked himself up, trying not to get too heated about it. He settled between Khan’s legs and gripped his hips, lining himself up. Thinking Khan would not want slow and sweet, he pressed in and just kept going until he bottomed out. “Fuck,” he hissed, sweat instantly rolling down his face.

Khan’s face tensed for just the briefest moment at the intrusion, before going slack. A low moan escaped him, and he breathed out slowly, eyes opening to meet Jim’s, as a smirk crossed his face. Slowly, he tightened his passage around Jim and cupped his cheek, trailing his thumb along his jawline, urging him to move. “That tight, am I?” he breathed and curled a hand around his own cock, stroking slowly as he watched Jim.

Jim braced himself and looked straight into Khan’s eyes, wanting that connection with the other man. He began to thrust, slow and steady, in and out. There was an angle to his hips that allowed him to hit Khan’s prostate with each deep stroke. He didn’t rush, wanting to draw out the experience for them both. As always during sex, and especially when he was thrusting into a lover, Jim began to just talk, “Fuck, you’re so sweet and hot around me. Love how fucking tight you are. Can’t believe you’re letting me do this. So good to me, Khan.” 

Khan groaned at each pass over his prostate, each thrust sending a jolt through him that made his cock throb even more in his hand. At Jim’s words, he purred and gave Jim’s cock a squeeze. “Harder, Jim,” he murmured. “I know you can do it; fuck me harder.”

“Shit,” Jim growled, gripped Khan’s hips tighter and tilted him up to allow for more powerful thrusting. He lost his voice to a series of deep-throated grunts at the force of each plunge into his lover. There was no holding back, as he threw the strength of his body into fucking, which was pretty much natural anyway.

Khan tilted his head back, legs wrapping around Jim’s waist and fingers digging into his back as he held him, moaning up at him and allowing himself to relax completely, losing himself in the force and pleasure of those sharp, quick thrusts. “Yes,” he groaned, digging his nails deeper and stroking himself faster, matching Jim’s force as best he could. “Fuck, Jim...amazing...”

“So fucking hot,” Jim growled into Khan’s ear and bit and kissed at his straining neck. There was something fundamentally empowering about having the strong, intelligent and yes, beautiful, man stretched out beneath him, accepting him so deep into his body. He didn’t want to come, didn’t want this moment to end, but Khan’s reactions were dragging his release from him. 

Khan purred, deep and rumbling as he held Jim close against his body, feeling his firm chest against his own. “You’re getting close, aren’t you?” he panted, squeezing Jim’s cock from deep within him in a ripple of muscle. And another, his movements almost teasing. “Yes...I want to feel it...to feel you...fill me up, hm?” he groaned against Jim’s shoulder, such crude words velvet on his tongue. “Come for me, lover.”

"Khan," Jim protested, finding his mouth to silence the honeyed words that were forcing him ever closer. He wanted that little bit more time buried inside the tight heat, feeling Khan beneath him. Some parts of him wondered if he'd ever get this chance again. But a few more thrusts were all that he could manage before his control failed, and he spent himself inside that wickedly perfect body.

Khan breathed out as he felt Jim's release, and returned the kiss. He clenched around Jim, squeezing him again, as he stroked himself for a moment longer before coming over his hand with a groan. "Oh."

Jim eased himself out of Khan, regretful, but wanting to do it when he was still relaxed from orgasm. He leaned in and kissed his mouth gently, before dropping a hand to his stomach and spreading his release everywhere. Not sure about words, he just kept kissing Khan's face and then his mouth. 

A low, pleased purr rumbled in Khan's chest as he slid a hand around Jim's waist, returning his kisses and tilting his head this way and that to give more room. He chose not to speak, not wanting to lessen the moment, and bit at Jim's lips, as he arched his hips up at the feel of Jim's slick hand roving over his stomach.

Jim scooted over and fetched a soft cloth out of the basket, gently rubbing it over the mess on Khan's skin. He made sure to clean everywhere, before tossing it aside. Carefully, not sure yet of his exact welcome, he stretched out beside Khan and rested his head over his chest, listening to his strong heart. He draped an arm over his body and shut his eyes, hoping for a few moments to just, well, cuddle.

Khan blinked at Jim and the weight of his head against his chest, but made no move to push him off or get away. Instead, a soft smile curved his lips, and he tugged Jim closer, staring up at the dark sky as he idly stroked Jim's shoulder, letting himself relax in their shared, calm silence.

Jim lightly stroked Khan's skin, eyes half-closed in peaceful relaxation. "I wish we could stay out here all night," he murmured and yawned a little. He turned his head to kiss the skin nearest his mouth. "But I'm afraid Spock's going to check on us anytime now." 

Khan tilted his head to look at him, smiling at the press of lips against his skin. "If that were the case, he would've come looking for us long before now, I think," he said, hugging Jim closer against him. "You alerted him to your absence, did you not?

"Yes, but I didn't think to let them know that we'd be out here all night," Jim said with a rueful chuckle. "And he'll be watching for signs that we've returned by now." He lifted his head and shuffled up to kiss Khan, just for the affection of the gesture. "Sleep with me tonight?"

Khan sighed, returning the kiss just as gently, and trailed his fingers down along Jim's spine. "Of course," he murmured, pulling Jim just that much closer to deepen the kiss.

Jim placed his hand on the back of Khan's head to allow the deeper kiss, bracing himself on one arm. He always had enjoyed kissing for the sake of kissing and considered himself very well acquainted with the skill. However, Khan seemed to inspire greater and deeper thrills in him, and he found himself chasing after more.

Another purr found its way out of Khan's mouth, and he pressed the kiss deeper, drawing Jim's tongue out with gentle coaxing and nipping at it. Something in him spurred Khan towards more affection...to be protective and loving, fierce, yet playful, and he sucked on Jim's tongue as he tilted his head and moved his kisses down to Jim's jaw and throat, biting to leave little marks along the way.

Jim lifted his head to give Khan more access, rolling on his side and tugging Khan to follow him. He stroked down Khan's spine, before settling his hand on the small of his back. His other hand snuck into Khan's hair to encourage him to keep kissing and yes, biting. He sighed a little at the marks being made on his throat, knowing he'd have to heal them and being a bit reluctant. 

At this encouragement, Khan not only continued to bite, but sucked firmly at one of the marks on Jim's collarbone, ensuring that it would leave a nice, deep bruise for a day or two. He grinned against Jim's neck. "There, one you can't easily get rid of."

"Ass," Jim whispered, but there was no force behind the word, rather it became a near endearment. He turned to look Khan in the eye. "I knew you'd be completely possessive. Does this mean I'm going to have to watch myself when I want to flirt with the next alien race we meet?" He was teasing, blue eyes alight with mirth. 

"Oh, but of course," Khan purred, voice oozing sarcasm as he ran his fingers affectionately through Jim's hair. "I'm going to be watching every step you make. I've no intention of letting you go that easily." A grin played at his face. "And if they try anything, well-" he chuckled quietly "-I can't promise I'll be able to control myself."

"Mad, bad and dangerous to know," Jim said and was about to kiss Khan again, when his communicator beeped. He groaned and glanced over in the direction of their scattered clothes. "Damn. I knew they'd start looking for us soon." 

Khan shot a venomous glare in the direction of Jim's clothes and his communicator and sighed, sitting up reluctantly. "Well, it won't be quite the same, but your quarters or mine?" he said, reaching for both his clothes and Jim's. Mostly to shut off that incessant beeping.

"Mine, if you're willing," Jim said with a sigh as he stood and stretched. "It's easier that way." He headed for his clothes and began pulling them on. "Tonight was amazing. We'll have to do something like it again soon." 

"Indeed," Khan murmured in agreement as he pulled his pants on and then his shirt, smoothing down his hair. He turned to watch Jim dress out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "I'm curious to see what you'll come up with next. Or perhaps I'll repay the favor."

"Perhaps?" Jim asked and answered his comm. "Kirk here."

"Where the hell have you been?" McCoy demanded over the line. "Some of us are prone to worrying that you've gotten your accident prone self into more trouble. You could at least consider our blood pressures."

"Yeah, yeah," Jim said with a little grin. "We're coming back now, Bones." He rolled his eyes at Khan.

"See that you do," Bones grumped and then ended the transmission without another word.

Khan arched an eyebrow and got to his feet with a large stretch, bending to gather up the basket and blanket. He tilted his head at Jim and laughed quietly as he moved to his side. "You really ought to consider informing people before you take me with you. At least on occasion, so that we won't be interrupted."

Jim scowled a little at him and said with a degree of stiffness," I did. I just didn't plan to stay out here this late." He packed the basket carefully and then asked, "Why would you think I didn't tell them?"

"You have been known to act impulsively," Khan said, folding up the blanket. "That's not a complaint, mind, just an observation. And because some of the crew have still not...warmed to the idea of me." He gave a one-shoulder shrug. It really had nothing to do with their current situation that he and some of the existing crew had failed to build trust in each other, even after so long. He had tried to be 'open,' making conversation here and there, and managed to integrate himself well among the scientists. But with others, it wasn't quite as easy. 

Jim moved to Khan's side, wrapped a hand around his head and tugged him into a kiss, sweet and yes, loving. He looked into Khan's eyes and said firmly, "I'm not ashamed of you, or of us. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I don't hide." 

Khan blinked at him, surprised and proud, almost, to hear Jim speak so confidently about them. A smile found its way onto his face, and he kissed Jim again, deeper.

Jim stretched up into the kiss to encourage even more, moaning low in his throat. He parted their lips for a breath and murmured, "I'd love to hear that you have some faith in me sometime," before stepping back to finish packing. "If we're not a bit quicker, Spock will be calling next." 

Khan went quiet at Jim's words, fingers trailing along his cheek fondly, and let him step away to finish packing. Faith in him, yes, Jim had shown his trust -his belief- in Khan time and time again. Yet, Khan hadn't really done much to reciprocate and he knew that."Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to beam back whenever you are."

"Yeah, I've got everything," Jim said, trying not to let disappointment in his voice. Khan was not an easy man, and it would be foolish to think he would change overnight. He flipped open his communicator and said, "Kirk to Enterprise. Two to beam up." 

"Spock to Kirk. Acknowledged, captain," Spock's voice responded over the communicator.

Barely a second later, they had been beamed back aboard the Enterprise and stood on the transporter pad.

"You enjoyed your time planetside, I trust?" Spock queried as he looked at both of them. 

Jim grinned and shook his head a little bit at the fact that Spock was waiting for them. "We did, Spock. Thank you. I recommend you take Uhura down for an evening. It's beautiful."

The Vulcan tilted his head at Jim for a moment, but nodded. "I shall consider it in the time we have left here." His gaze shifted to Khan next and he gave an even shorter nod. Over the past months, relations between himself and the newest crewmember-turned-scientist had begun to improve, though there was nothing between them that could be considered 'trust'. "Good evening to you both."

Khan returned the nod. "And to you, Mr. Spock. Leaving so soon after seeing us back?" he said , a slight smile playing at his lips. Of course. The Vulcan wanted to ensure his captain's safety before retiring to his own quarters.

Jim moved to bump gently into Khan, a silent admonishment to play nice. "Have a nice evening, Spock. I'll see you on the bridge tomorrow morning."

"Likewise, Captain," Spock said with a glance back at them both before leaving the transporter room.

Khan glanced back to Jim, and then the door, a sigh escaping him. "Well, we ought to be doing the same, don't you think?"

"You should get some clothes for tomorrow, while I return these items," Jim said. "I'll meet you at my quarters in fifteen?"

"Fifteen it is, then." Khan agreed, and left the room with a soft smile back at Jim. He returned to his own quarters, where he chose a set of fresh clothes and tucked them beneath his arm before setting off for the turbolift, and Jim's own quarters.

Jim recycled leftovers, turned back in supplies and then returned to his quarters, finding Khan had arrived before him. "Come in," he said, walking inside his rooms and heading for the bureau. "Do you want a shower?" 

"I believe I do," Khan said and crossed to the bathroom without even bothering to set his things down. He stopped in the doorway with a glance back at Jim. "Care to join me?

"I'd like that," Jim said. "Shall we even indulge a little and use water, instead of sonics?" He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them lazily in the direction of the recycler.

"Indeed." Khan's smile grew, and he mirrored Jim, slipping out of his shirt and pants and tossing them with more aim towards the recycler before heading inside to turn on the shower, letting the pleasant warmth that water provided wash over him.

Jim stepped into the shower with Khan, glad his lover was tall, rather than wide. There wasn't a lot of room in the narrow stall. He grabbed the soap and instantly made a lather to spread over Khan's body, smiling as he did.

"You're very good with your hands," Khan murmured as he felt those fingers spread lather over his chest and abdomen. A soft laugh rumbled in his chest, and he caught water in his hands, letting it drip onto Jim's hair, which he began to work into a lather of its own after he squeezed a small amount of shampoo into his palm. 

"I like to think so," Jim said softly and traced a finger over Khan's cock, not enticing, just friendly. "You're letting me get my practice back in."

Khan purred and spread his legs slightly, watching Jim fondly. "You're welcome to practice for as long as you like," he said, massaging his fingers against Jim's scalp as he traced his other hand down along his arm, washing suds away.

Jim snorted and said, "Nice of you," even as he pushed up into the fingers in his hair. "That feels nice." He was starting to get drowsy, a long day and two rounds of sex catching up to him. And he trusted his partner enough to show his tiredness with a big yawn. 

Khan continued to run his fingers through Jim's hair, even as he gripped his arm gently and slid that arm down around Jim's waist. "I think we're clean enough, then; don't want you knocking yourself out in a fall because you're too tired." He tilted his head and tugged Jim just a bit closer, having seen that yawn. "Though I would catch you."

Jim let his head fall comfortably against Khan's shoulder and shut his eyes, content to stand under the warm water and drowse for a moment. "I know." 

Khan drew closer to Jim, stroking the wet skin of his back with gentle fingers as he pressed a kiss to the top of Jim's head. Then, in one easy movement, he lifted Jim into his arms, carried him out of the shower several paces, and set him back on his feet as he draped a towel around him.

"Showoff," Jim said sleepily and then lifted his head to grin at him. "You're going to be impossible like that when you're fully strong again, aren't you? Caveman."

Khan arched an eyebrow at him and grinned right back. "I'll be able to lift you over my shoulder as though you were a feather." he murmured, trailing his fingers down every ridge of Jim's spine. "And I'm not a caveman," he shot back, playfully.

Jim stretched happily in response to the touches on his back and then pulled away to dry off. "Yeah? We'll see about the caveman thing. You need an injection before bed to sleep?"

Khan let his hand fall away and began to towel himself off, watching Jim every chance he got. "I think I'll see how I fare without it tonight."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, concerned. He turned his full attention to Khan, even as he tossed away the towel. "I hate to see you suffer unneeded."

Finishing up, Khan set aside his own towel with a nod and passed Jim on his way back to the bedroom. "I'm sure. I would quite like to return to not being dependent on a hypospray to ensure a good night's rest. Besides, I'm curious to see if I've come any farther."

Jim nodded and said, "I can respect that." He didn't bother with any clothes, but crawled into his comfortable bed nude. He waited a little nervously for Khan, having not shared a bed with a lover for a long time. He stretched out with a sigh and turned to look at his lover, waiting to see what he'd do.

Khan watched Jim for a moment and followed after him, after deciding to go without clothes as well. Relaxing against the pillows, he pulled the covers up to his waist an arched an eyebrow at Jim and his silence. "Not nervous are you?" he said teasingly as his fingers slid down Jim's stomach.

Jim snorted and then moved to press up against Khan, testing if he was willing to let Jim that close for sleep. "There's always some uncertainty when first sharing a bed with a partner." 

Khan wrapped an arm around Jim's waist, allowing the closeness after a brief moment of thought, and laid back against the bed. "Perhaps some," he agreed, and gently tugged Jim closer in a show of trust and affection.

Jim noticed the pause, but was soothed when Khan not only allowed the contact, but pulled him closer. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, allowing his tiredness to wash over him. Tomorrow, they'd have to start working on integrating Khan even more with the crew. In a few months time, tops, Jim wanted to request that Khan begin the process of getting his enhancements back.

Khan, seeing Jim relax against him, contented himself with listening to his breath as he tried to slip off to sleep as well, hoping that for once, his sleep would not be interrupted by his own body.


	19. Grievous Harm

Jim paced the transporter room desperately, eyes glued to the pad. "They said they would be in transporter range momentarily," he said, anxiety lacing his tone. In front of only his First Officer and the transporter chief, he didn't even try to hide his worry for his crew, particularly the one he knew was returning injured. "I told you I wanted to go down on the Away Team," he said with a half-hearted glare at Spock. 

"An allowable action in any other case, Captain, if not entirely logical. You, as captain, are needed here, in the event of an emergency. As seems to be the case," Spock said, ignoring the glare that his captain shot his way. "The Away Team was instructed to scout and determine the safety of the area before allowing you to beam down this time; a preemptive action on my part, and one that seems to have proven most wise. The indigenous species we contacted earlier were not as welcoming to outsiders as we had previously presumed... The one injured could very well have been yourself."

Before the First Officer could continue, the room lit up with the familiar light of people being beamed aboard, and before them stood an out of breath Chekov and Uhura, along with two security personnel assigned with them. And between the security guards, being supported by both of their shoulders, was Khan. Head bowed, face bloody, as well as his shirt, though the dark color helped hide the fact that it was all but drenched. He could barely stand.

"Out of my way, both of you," McCoy said, as the doors slid open behind them, and stalked through with an anti-gravity stretcher and three other personnel. "Get Mr. Singh on the damned stretcher and then take all of yourselves to Sickbay, double time."

Jim wanted to step forward and help with Khan himself, but now that so many other were here, he fisted his hands and stood back, watching everything helplessly. He wanted to demand a report, but the shell-shocked look of the party, plus the grave wounds of his lover, kept him silent for the moment.

Uhura looked to Spock and offered him a faint smile, before saying to both him and the captain, "Mr. Singh saved Chekov's and my lives." She obviously wanted to say more, but McCoy's hot glare sent her out the door and toward Sickbay, as she also was a bit worse for wear.

Spock watched Uhura and Chekov leave, silently relieved that she had not been injured- or Chekov. Khan had taken the blow for them, which gave him a strong moment of pause. This man whom he had doubted, outright distrusted for nearly the entire first year of their mission, had saved two valued members of their crew. He glanced at his captain, noticing how the man was leaning toward the door longingly. "Going after him now would only make yourself a hindrance. I am certain that, when Dr. McCoy is done, he will tell you how Mr. Singh is faring."

"I am not feeling very much like a logical being right now, Spock," Jim said with obvious strain. "I would ask for a little consideration in light of those facts. And remind you that both you and Mr. Singh were not very logical when I fell off a cliff."

"A valid point," Spock said, as he turned to fully face Jim and see how shaken he looked. "Perhaps Dr. McCoy would let you see his progress, if it would potentially ease your mind."

"Yes, I'd like to see him," Jim said, "if only to let him know that I'm there for him, too. And then I'll be a good, logical Captain and go back to the bridge. How does that sound?"

The Vulcan nodded, pleased by this decision, and moved to stand by Jim's side. "Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

Jim managed a weak smile for the understatement and said, "I'd be glad of the company. You can check more easily on Lt. Uhura then, too." He headed out of the Transporter Room, stride faster than normal. "Please detail Lt. Sulu to start investigating the incident on the planet, Mr. Spock."

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock said and hung back for a moment to contact the lieutenant. There, he proceeded to inform him of the current situation and how to proceed, instructions informative and concise, as he kept an eye on Jim the entire way to the Sickbay.

Jim burst into a very busy Sickbay, eyes scanning for Khan, but there was no sign of the man or Bones. He feared he had missed he window to even glance at them before the surgery. However, Chekov was nearby, being examined by a nurse, so he headed that way. "Ensign. How are you faring? Any injuries from the mission?" He scanned him carefully. He didn't notice Spock moving over to check on Uhura. 

Chekov looked up at the captain, almost surprised to see him there, but not displeased. The attack had come as a shock, and he was still jumpy. "N-..no, sir, not really.." He looked down at his hands for a moment and rubbed at a scrape on his palm, one of his only injuries, save for some bruising along his body. "Mr. Singh pushed me out of the way of the worst of it."

"I'm glad you're uninjured," Jim said, meaning the words sincerely, and lightly squeezed his right shoulder. "Where are Mr. Singh and Bones? Are they already in surgery?"

"Thank you, Captain." The ensign looked around for a moment, not seeing any sign of either man in question as well. "Yes, I think so..." He looked back to Jim, a slight frown on his face. "Dr. McCoy was in a hurry to get him in."

Jim felt a mixture of worry and frustration, but found a smile for his young officer. "If Bones hasn't already told you to, please take the rest of your shift and tomorrow's off, Ensign. You deserve a bit of rest."

Chekov blinked up at his captain again, but tried to hide his surprise and, yes, relief. "Yes, sir," he said and proceeded to try and make himself comfortable against the bio bed. Seeing such a look of worry in his captain's eyes made a frown return to his face, however, and he bit his lip. "He'll be alright, Captain," he murmured helpfully. "He's strong."

"Right now," Jim said softly, "he's only human like the rest of us." He turned a tired smile on Chekov. "Thank you, Ensign. I'll see you on the bridge after your time recuperating."

"Yes, sir," Chekov murmured, watching his captain for a moment longer and wishing there was something more he could say to get rid of that look of worry in Jim's eyes. But there was nothing, and so he settled against his bed again ad returned to staring at his palms, and wincing at the bruises on his body as he thought again of how much worse off he could have been if Khan hadn't saved him.

Jim wanted to pace Sickbay until Khan was out of surgery, but forced himself to make a polite request with a nurse to have Dr. McCoy contact him once they were done. He headed back for the Bridge and forced himself to take his chair, even though he vibrated with nervous energy and worry. 

Having returned from Sickbay a few moments before his captain, Spock looked up from his console at the sight of Jim in his chair, twitching. Nervous. The vulcan sighed quietly and rose to stand at his captain's side. "The doctor would not let you see him yet?"

"They're in the middle of surgery," Jim said, voice pitched so just Vulcan ears could hear. 

"Is there...anything that you need of me, captain?" Spock asked, noting the way that Jim was still tense with nerves, the sensation of anxiety.

Jim turned to look at Spock for a moment in quiet solemness and then nodded once. "I want to call a meeting of my senior officers after everything is calm again. And I want you to promise to listen to what I have to say and give it due consideration, based on everything you know now."

Spock took a moment to process Jim's words, thinking over everything that had happened, and what was being asked of him and nodded. "Yes, Captain," he said finally. He would listen, even if there was a high chance that he would not agree with at least half of what Jim had to say. "I will listen, and give your words my full consideration. But until then..is there anything else that you require of me? Until you have been contacted by the doctor, I mean."

"No, I don't think so," Jim said and then offered a smile of thanks. "I appreciate the offer, Commander. Please keep me informed of the progress of the investigation on the planet. I'd like to know why my crewmates were attacked."

"Of course," Spock said, giving Jim a nod. "I will inform you the moment I have information."

~~~~~~

Jim suffered several more hours of waiting, before Bones rung for him. "Bones...how is he?"

"Even without that enhanced healing of his, he's strong," Bones assured him, tone softer now than it normally was when speaking of Khan. "He's gotten through surgery just fine and is resting comfortably. It'll be another few hours before he wakes, but you can come down and sit with him if you want."

"Yes, I want," Jim said. "Thank you, Bones." He gave the comm to Sulu and forced himself to keep a sedate pace into the turbolift and then to Sickbay. And there he sat, waiting for Khan to wake up and holding his lover's hand the entire time.

Bones looked in on him once, decided against disturbing his vigil and went to check on his own lover, relieved that Pavel had not suffered any worse than a few minor burns and scrapes in the incident. And wondering how it was that he owed so much now to Khan Noonien Singh.

After another hour of sleep, Khan stirred, fingers curling 'round Jim's half in reflex, and half out of realization as his eyes opened. "Jim?" he murmured, voice dry and cracked. He shifted on the bed and winced as a spike of pain shot down his back. "...how long have you been here?"

"Don't try to move," Jim murmured and fetched the cup of ice water beside the bed, holding it up for Khan to drink out of the straw. "A few hours. Bones let me stay, since he knew I'd be trying to sneak in here anyway, once you were out of surgery. You're going to be all right." He forced his voice not to waver too much on the last sentence. 

"Am I?" Khan murmured, blinking slowly, groggily, and swallowing thickly as he took a sip of water. He winced at that slight movement and leaned back against the pillows. "Good. Are..the others... Are they alright?"

Jim felt a rush of pride at the question, of a deeper feeling for Khan that he dared not examine just yet. "You saved them," he said. "Spared them anything worse than some minor burns and scrapes. And they said you did it without any thought but their welfare."

A slight smile crossed Khan's face, and he opened his eyes to look up at Jim. "Good." He winced again as he shifted, raising a hand to lay it on Jim's arm. "How do I look?"

"As handsome as ever," Jim said and caught his hand in one of his own, squeezing gently. "How do you feel? Do you want me to call someone?"

Khan returned the touch, pulling Jim's hand close. "No, just this will be fine," he said, trying to keep his eyes open. "Mm...I hurt all over. Where shall I start?"

"Baby," Jim said in a soft tease, glad that Khan could joke about this. He stroked his free hand through the mess of Khan's hair, glad for the solitude. "Thank you...for protecting my crew."

A purr rumbled in Khan's throat, and he tilted his head back into the touch as he tried again to not shift so as to cause himself more pain, the wounds and burns on his stomach and chest still aching sharply, despite the doctor's swift treatment. And then there were the scars, of course. "It was nothing." He grimaced. "Couldn't let them get hurt. Didn't even think - just acted..." He looked to Jim again and gave him slightly more of a smile as he brought Jim's hand to his own dry lips. 

"I know you didn't," Jim said, through a throat that was suddenly tight. He leaned in to follow his hand to Khan's lips with his mouth. "Scared the hell out of me, though. I wanted to just pace Sickbay the whole time you were in surgery."

Khan sighed against Jim's mouth and pulled away just enough to look up at him, breath ghosting over Jim's lips. "But Dr. McCoy would have none of it, I'll bet," he said, holding that hand just a bit more tightly.

"No," Jim agreed, "and I have to be Captain no matter what." He ghosted soft kisses over Khan's face, uncaring of how affectionate they were. Nearly losing him made everything else irrelevant at the moment.

A warmer smile curved Khan's lips as he looked up at Jim, returning some of the kisses with his own. "I am grateful that you were not with us, though," he said, running his fingers through Jim's hair in a soft caress. He didn't want to give the idea of losing Jim a single moment's thought.

"We would have bashed heads jumping in front of people," Jim acknowledged softly. He swallowed hard and added, "I'm going to talk to the Senior staff tomorrow...about giving you back your abilities."

Khan blinked up at Jim for a long moment, recalling the brief conversation they had had a while ago, and kissed him again, unable to think of anything else just then.

Jim lingered in the kiss as long as he dared and then parted their lips with a sigh. "You should get some more rest. I want you back to your full health as soon as possible." He traced a finger down his cheek.

"I'll try." Khan smiled, reaching up to cup Jim's cheek and draw him close again. "Not like there's much else for me to do, lying here like this."

"I'll try to find some things to keep you entertained," Jim said. "I'll bring the padd you've been reading." He tangled the fingers of their right hands. "When you're feeling a little better, Mr. Sulu will need to talk to you about what happened."

Khan blinked and nodded, running his fingers along Jim's hand. He knew he'd have to talk about it - to remember- at some point. Though, at the moment, the only thing he could think of was pain and Jim, so glad that he was alive. "Yes, I don't expect you to be here all the time until I'm well, but you'll visit, I hope."

"You think I won't visit?" Jim asked, slightly hurt, and squeezed Khan's hand gently. "You broke me out of Sickbay and took care of me when I was recovering. I'll be here for you."

A smile returned to Khan's face, and he bowed his head in a slight nod, touched that Jim would return the kindness that Khan had shown him earlier. Especially given how- well, he knew that Jim wasn't 'busy' all of the time, but that the expectations of a captain never left. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Jim said. "I want to be here. I belong here. You know that, right?"

Belong here...yes. Jim belonged here. With him. "I know," Khan murmured, giving Jim's hand another squeeze as he tried to ignore the tiredness that had begun to creep up on him, along with the throbbing pain. "But for everything. Your kindness. Your perseverance." He smiled again, fighting off a wince, and felt that strange welling of fondness inside. "Your care."

Jim flushed a little at the words and waved them away with an almost shy expression. "Don't get all mushy on me," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

A slight grin crossed Khan's face. "Oh, and you haven't felt that way?" He laughed softly, only for that laughter to turn to coughing, and a gasp of pain. He closed his eyes as a shudder of pain ran through him. "Maybe it's the pain, then, that's making me soft."

"I do," Jim said, forcing the words out of his mouth, which was unused to saying them. He preferred to show things then say them. But he wanted to find a way with Khan, which was more than terrifying. "You're not soft. That's one thing you'll never be."

"Said while I'm laying injured in Sickbay," Khan said with a snort. Yet, even so, he thought again to their brief time on the planet, and his own quick action that saved the young ensign's life. And the lieutenant's. And the rest of them, as well. "Well...what am I, then? Tell me."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, perplexed by the question. "You're strong. All of you. Even without the enhancements. You don't need them to be strong."

Khan tilted his head as he looked at Jim, twining their fingers again. "They would have made that attack rather easier to handle, though."

Jim nodded once and said, "Now, you know even more what it's like to be most of us. We have to make do with what nature gave us. I guess we've done all right." He kissed Khan's hand. "Still, I'll talk to my officers."

"Thank you," Khan murmured, smiling at the brush of Jim's lips against his skin. "But tomorrow, yes? Tonight, perhaps you will stay with me?"

"Yes, I will," Jim promised. "I need to do a few things and get more comfortable clothes, but then I'll be back." 

"Mm...alright, then." He let his fingers trail along Jim's cheek and down over his jaw. "Shame you won't be able to fit beside me."

"Are we sure about that?" Jim asked, looking around the bio bed. "I think I might find a way, if properly motivated." He turned into the touch with a warm smile.

Khan's eyebrow rose in amusement, as his fingers paused on Jim's collarbone. "Proper motivation, mm? Mmm. Am I not enough?" 

"That's what I meant," Jim said and leaned in to kiss him. "Now, let me finish my duties, so I can get back to you. I'll send someone with your PADD of reading."

"Mmm." Khan purred, leaning into the kiss, but only as long as Jim held it. "Alright, then," he said when they parted. "But don't take too long, hm? Or I might be asleep by the time you return."

"If you are, I'll just curl up and sleep with you," Jim said and stroked over his side. "And then you'll wake up with me there. That won't be so terrible, will it?"

"Now who's going soft?" Khan teased, smile growing. "But no, it would be quite enjoyable, indeed."

"Yeah, cause I've always been opposed to snuggling," Jim said and stroked through his hair. "Always tried to keep us far away once we got close." He slid a hand down to cup Khan's cheek and kissed him again. "I don't want to leave."

Khan gave a soft snort even as he returned the kiss, biting Jim's lip softly. "Mmhm. Well, hurry up, then, so you can come back," he murmured, leaning into that hand.

Jim nodded and said, "Bones'll be back soon to check on you. Try not to antagonize him too much." He stood and walked out the door with a little wave.

A little bit later, Dr. McCoy strolled in, tricorder in hand. "Mr. Singh, how are you feeling?"

Khan looked up at him from under his lashes and hid a yawn. "Tired," he muttered. "I hurt. No surprises there, though. It's not quite as bad as it was before you.." he tilted his head slightly and winced as he shifted in bed, pain shooting through him again. "Nnh. Worked on me. And for that, I thank you."

McCoy hummed and carefully injected him with a pain killer. "You're healing well and should be out of here in a few days. Am I right in thinking the infant will be here tonight?"

Khan's lips quirked up into a bit of a smirk. "Unless you find a way to lock him out of Sickbay."

"Nah, it's not worth the effort," McCoy sighed. "He can hack his way into any system, especially on his own ship. He planning to share the bed?"

"Why, yes, I believe so," Khan said, stretching as little as he could. "Were you expecting anything different?"

"No," McCoy said and carefully scanned the area of Khan's wound and subsequent surgery. "You two have really gotten close. At least, I hope it's not only on Jim's side."

"You needn't worry yourself, Doctor," Khan murmured, closing his eyes as he tried to relax and let the medicine do its work. "It isn't only on his side."

"Well, that's something anyway," McCoy said. "Jim doesn't let on, but he's been hurt by a lot of people in the past. And this isn't exactly a safe relationship, with you." He put away the instruments.

"Well, as I said," Khan said, opening his eyes just long enough to meet McCoy's eyes. "I...care for him, too. I won't let anything happen to him. I protected your lover, as well, remember."

"I know," McCoy said softly. "Thank you for that. Pavel...Chekov, he's only a boy." He cleared his throat a little. "Makes me feel like a damn Methuselah."

"Yes, and how do you suppose I feel?" Khan muttered, though there was, strangely, humor in his voice.

"At least you were asleep for most of those years," McCoy said. "In actual years spent awake, you're not that much older than Jim. At least, if your records are correct. Which I hope they are."

Khan gave a short nod. "To the best of my knowledge."

"So, you're not so old then," McCoy said, "for all the history you've made. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I-" Khan blinked for a moment and shook his head, the medicine taking more of an effect, as the pain he felt began to ebb away, along with his sense of awareness. Slowly, his eyelids began to grow heavy. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Then sleep well, Mr. Singh," Dr. McCoy said. "I'm sure Jim will be back before you wake up."

Giving the doctor one last nod and the slightest of smiles, Khan let the medicine take hold and slipped off into a deep, heavy sleep.


	20. Visiting Hours

When Jim returned, he found Khan asleep in his biobed. Smiling softly, he changed into his own nightclothes, which he had to wear in Sickbay, unfortunately, and carefully hauled himself up. Curling tight, he arranged himself around Khan's form, arm draped over him, so that he just fit comfortably. With a little sigh, he shut his eyes to rest.

Khan awoke some hours later, stirring slightly as he tried to shift onto his side, only to find his way blocked, and a warm arm slung across his chest. "Mm?" He yawned tiredly and opened his eyes to blink tiredly at the sleeping form of Jim and smiled.

Jim snuggled closer to Khan in his sleep, as the other man moved. He was deeply asleep, completely trusting Khan instinctively. 

Khan smiled softly and slipped one arm out from between them, sliding it around Jim's shoulders to draw him even closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, ever so gently.

Jim blinked awake as he was moved and smiled sleepily up at Khan. "Hello," he said, voice warm and rough. "How are you feeling?" 

"...tired.." Khan murmured, curling his fingers around Jim's shoulder as he breathed him in. "..but I don't hurt nearly as much..thanks, no doubt, to the medicine the doctor gave me.." He tilted his head. "When did you come in?"

Jim lifted his head to glance at the chornometer on the bio bed and said, "A few hours ago." He yawned and settled his head back down on the pillow next to Khan's. "I'm glad you feel better." He tangled a few fingers in Khan's hair and stroked lightly, before leaning in for a soft kiss. 

Khan smiled into the kiss and returned it, sucking softly on Jim's lower lip. "So am I," he murmured, shifting a bit more, as much as the bed and his pain would allow, trying to hug Jim just that much closer.

Jim shifted with him, until their bodies were completely tangled on the narrow bed. "Bones said you'd only be in here a few days. Then you can move into my quarters for the duration." 

Khan gave a low, pleased purr and trailed his fingers down Jim's back. "Wonderful idea..how did you work that out with Dr. McCoy?"

"I promised to look after you," Jim said. "Besides, you earned a lot of points today, saving Chekov. He'll probably even be nice during your next physical."

"Well then," Khan murmured, laughing quietly, even as he winced as his body gave a twinge, "maybe I ought to save him more often."

"I would prefer he doesn't end up in danger again," Jim muttered. "You either. But I know that's impossible." He scowled angrily. "Sulu determined they set us up. We beamed down into the middle of a turf war."

Khan snorted softly. "Just our luck. And do we intend to retaliate in some way, or try to stay as far out of it as we can?"

"We don't retaliate, Khan," Jim scolded him softly. "We'll put a block on this planet until they get their act together. And move on."

Khan made a soft noise and nodded, hiding a grimace against Jim's shoulder. "Mm...and head where? Friendlier planet, perhaps? Maybe one who will try to take shots at us before we've even reached orbit?"

"Khan," Jim admonished again and kissed his forehead and then his nose and finally, each cheek. "Stop that."

One eyebrow rose, despite Khan's slight grin, and he gave Jim a kiss in return. "Stop what? I'll have you know I'm perfectly fine despite these potentially life-threatening wounds..." he said dryly, muffling a soft grunt as he settled back against the pillow. "Nngh...not bitter at all."

"Well, let me help you feel less bitter," Jim said and kissed Khan sweetly, asking for an invitation into his mouth. He rubbed gently at abused muscles and teasingly stroked the toe sof one foot over Khan's left calf.

Khan sighed softly, a quiet moan escaping him as he allowed Jim entrance and gently sucked at his tongue. "Mm...'s a start, that," he breathed, just for a moment as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more, letting himself relax at Jim's touch and rubbing his calf against that foot, urging Jim to continue.

Jim traced his foot all the way up to Khan's knee. "Can't do too much more tonight," he murmured. "I don't want to cause a relapse or set you back." He pressed their mouths together to let their breath mingle.

A quiet whine escaped Khan even as he pressed languidly into the kiss, and curled his fingers into Jim's hair as best as his arm would allow him to reach. "Yes, that would be unfortunate not to mention McCoy would throw you out the moment he knew," he breathed, tracing his finger along Jim's jaw to his chin. "Is that stubble I feel?" he teased.

"Yeah, even I get a bit of that," Jim said with a snort. "Like the feel?" He rubbed his cheek over Khan's hand. "Someday, I'll rub my unshaven cheeks all over your body."

Khan smiled and tilted Jim's head up into another kiss, cupping his cheek and running his fingers over the stubble with a sigh. "Oh, really now? Mmhm, I can't wait..."

Jim moaned softly into the kiss and then whispered, "You seem so natural at this." He caught one of the long-fingered hands in his own and stroked their fingertips together. "You were meant for this kind of touching." 

Khan smiled against Jim's mouth and urged him to continue the action. "Really? How so?"

"I don't know," Jim said. "I'm not good at saying shit like this. It just feels like your hands were meant to be gentle. You have such wonderful fingers, long and slender. They should be an artist's hands...or a lover's. And you like to be caressed. You purr and bask and demand more." He made a half-embarrassed face.

Khan laughed quietly and tugged at Jim's hand, bringing it gently to his lips to kiss his fingers and palm softly, an action he could do without causing himself much pain. "Mm...I'm a romantic, then?" he murmured, grinning as his lips found their way to Jim's wrist and sucked gently.

"Well, you're hedonistic," Jim said and moaned softly at the lips on his wrist. "Like me. You tell me if you're romantic. You treat me well. I like being with you.

"Do you?" Khan murmured, and gave Jim's wrist another soft kiss and a nip. "Good. I'd hate to think you were unhappy; you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, cause I'm so good at keeping my feelings hidden," Jim said, and that wasn't a lie. When he hurt or was angry, he let everyone know. He tilted his head to look into Khan's eyes. "Are you worried you'll make me unhappy?"

Khan met Jim's eyes, twining their fingers again. "I would hope not," he said softly. "Unhappiness does not become you."

"It's an old companion," Jim admitted with gravity, "but not one I'm looking to meet up with again anytime soon."

Nodding, Khan kissed him softly. "Then you won't." he murmured, and sucked at Jim's wrist again, hard enough to leave a pale, fond mark. "Not with me as the cause."

"Don't say it," Jim said and leaned in to kiss him a bit more hungrily. "Don't promise things you can't guarantee. There's too much that can happen out here in space. Too many ways to lose each other."

A low purr mingled with a moan in Khan's throat, as he nipped and sucked at Jim's lip, returning the hunger with heat of his own.

"Hey, not well yet, remember?" Jim scolded, even though he was smiling a little. "You're even more impossible than me."

"Would you like me if I wasn't?" Khan chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jim's neck, sucking gently at the skin as he laid back against the pillows and pulled Jim with him as carefully as he could.

"I think I'm kind of predisposed to like you," Jim confessed and rested his head on the pillows next to Khan's. "Can't really explain it." He slid a hand under the covers and found the warm skin of Khan's abdomen, near his wounds. 

Khan breathed a sigh at Jim's touch, relaxing just until he felt that hand brush a little too near a wound. His breath hitched, and he gasped, breathing out through his nose as he bit back a grunt of pain.

"Shit, sorry," Jim murmured and removed his hand. He moved to kiss Khan in apology, lingering in a soft caress. "I'm getting awfully familiar with being close to you." 

Khan relaxed at the kiss and nipped gently at his mouth, catching Jim's hand and laying it on his chest, mindful of his own wounds. "I take it you've not done something like that before?" he asked, kissing him again softly as his fingers ran along Jim's forearm. "You've almost got me mapped out entirely, don't you?"

"I want to keep up my skills, though," Jim said, "so, I don't think I'll ever stop learning you." He rubbed in small circles over Khan's chest. "I've never been with a lover so long, no."

A soft smile curved Khan's lips as he rested his fingers on Jim's arm, content for the moment to just watch him and ignore the pain of his wounds. "Mm...and what would you like to learn about me while these damned wounds heal?"

"How it feels just to cuddle next to you and not need anything more than that," Jim said, completely straight-faced.

Khan sighed and tilted his head, looking over at him from under a curl of hair. "You really don't need anything more?" he asked, reaching up to smooth a hand through Jim's hair and stroke his cheek gently.

"What more could I need?" Jim asked and basked in the attention, eyes half-closed like a pleased cat.

"I could think of a thing or two," Khan said with a smile, as he traced the pattern of Jim's hairline and rested his fingers at his nape, stroking the skin there and tugging him closer gently to kiss him again. "You know, I never thought I could enjoy cuddling as much as I do. Now I can't imagine a day without it."

"A thing or two?" Jim asked and opened his mouth to the kiss, tongue rubbing along Khan's. He hummed and grinned at Khan. "You are a cuddleslut. You just like being touched. I imagine you went pretty much without for a long time." 

"Mm." Khan purred into the kiss and pressed their lips together again, as he slid his arm around Jim's back to feel him against him. "Cuddleslut? I've never been called that before," he murmured, trying to nuzzle his head against Jim's hand. "Though...since I am limited for a time and you won't let anything more occur, your fingers will have to do."

"Let?" Jim asked and kissed his cheek. "You're injured and need rest, you insatiable monster."

"Oh, you wouldn't have me any other way, admit it," Khan purred, tilting his head into the brush of Jim's lips, even as he tugged the covers closer along with Jim's arm. "I can't help it if I've gotten accustomed to your touch."

"Accustomed, yes, but not at the expense of your health," Jim scolded softly and kissed his brow and then mouth. "Don't worry, we'll have lots more times together, if I have anything to say about it."

Khan smiled softly and trailed his fingers through the hair at the back of Jim's head, letting his hand come to rest upon his back. "Your confidence is reassuring."

"If something does part us, I don't want it to be me," Jim said and settled himself back down to sleep. "Tomorrow, if Bones says you're better, we can explore those other ideas of yours."

"Really?" Khan asked, shifting slightly to let Jim closer, and closed his eyes. "Wonderful."

Jim stroked through Khan's hair and murmured, "Go to sleep, Khan Noonien Singh, I'll be here when you wake up."

Khan smiled as he felt Jim's fingers in his hair and nodded off to sleep to the sound of his soft, warm voice.


	21. Healing

Jim woke up a couple of hours before his shift and kissed Khan without even checking if he was awake. He stroked over Khan's back and arms, being gentle and sweet and ever so careful. "Good morning."

Khan snorted softly and shifted as he awoke, one eye opening to look at him. "Mm, morning..." he mumbled, tightening his hold on Jim's waist.

Jim stroked over Khan's angular face and pressed soft kisses over the same path. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to move, I think," Khan said, leaning into Jim's touch with a soft smile and running his own fingers along Jim's side. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Jim said and kissed his face a few times. "Want to shower with me? If you're up to it."

Khan's eyebrows rose in interest as he drew him closer, catching his lips in a soft, responding kiss. "I'd like that very much."

Jim eased off of the bed and tugged Khan with him gently. "Come on then. Let me know if you need extra help."

"I am sure your help will be more than enough," Khan said with a soft laugh as he rose, wincing, from the bed.

Jim noticed the wince and reached to touch Khan's side gently. "Maybe you shouldn't stress yourself so much yet."

Khan looked to Jim then, and frowned as he leaned against him. "I'll be fine," he insisted.

Jim kissed under his chin and then lead him to the bathroom. "Water, I presume," he said and turned on the shower.

A quiet chuckle escaped Khan as he watched Jim fondly and reached out to trail his fingers down the other man's spine. "Of course."

Jim shivered and threw a grin over his shoulder at Khan. "Don't be tempting me." He turned on the water and tested the temperature until it was right for them both.

Khan gave Jim an entirely innocent smile and moved close behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "Tempting? Why, no...how could I? I am injured, after all."

Jim turned his head to kiss at Khan's jaw and chin, before gently moving them both under the spray. "You're tempting in all guises," he said, "and you know it. Bastard." He gnawed lightly under his chin.

Purring softly, Khan leaned back against the shower wall and tilted his head to give Jim room, even as he held him closer, fingers trailing up and down his spine. "I do have that effect on you, don't I?" he mused with a grin as he caught Jim's lips in a slow kiss.

Jim would have grumbled, but was too busy enjoying the sweetness of their kiss, the way Khan gave so much to him now. He wrapped a hand into his dark hair and held on, tugging him closer to deepen the contact. He would have rubbed his ass teasingly against Khan's cock, but didn't want to stress him.

Khan gave a quiet groan and ran his tongue along Jim's lips as he pressed it deeper still and trailed a hand down along Jim's thigh, fingers light and teasing. "Mm...this is much better than laying in bed all day," he murmured, as he nipped at Jim's lip.

"Yes,but not better for you, maybe," Jim muttered and turned to kiss him more forcefully. "Now, let me wash you and get you back to bed."

Khan grumbled softly, but returned the kiss, nipping at Jim's lip as he relaxed and let him take over, relaxed and calmed by the thought of Jim caring for him.

Jim smiled as Khan relaxed under his hands and began to tenderly look after him, washing his long, lean limbs and gently stroking over his healing wounds. "I could have lost you."

Khan purred, fingers finding their way back into Jim's hair and down along his neck as he watched from beneath his lashes. "Yet here I am." He gave a wince, but that was all the outward sign of pain he gave, trusting Jim to be gentle. "Tell me, would you have mourned if I had been lost?"

Jim froze and then lifted his eyes to look into Khan's. "You really have to ask?" His voice was soft and almost hurt. He stroked gently over Khan's sides and back. "Don't you know?"

Khan's fingers wound back into Jim's hair as he met the other's eyes. "The subject has never been broached," he began, voice softening even more at Jim's obvious distress, and he pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead, soft and gentle, "but, yes...I know."

"Khan," Jim murmured and lifted his mouth to Khan's, lips brushing gently together and then apart. "The words don't come easy to me, you know. Or the feelings." He kissed Khan again, one hand in Khan's hair.

"And neither for me, but, we're learning together, aren't we?" Khan sighed, brushing his lips against Jim's in return.

"Yeah. This is the craziest thing that's ever happened to me," Jim confessed. "But I'm glad." He stroked through Khan's hair gently and then kissed each of his cheeks. "Come on, time to finish and get you some more rest."

Khan gave a soft sigh, a smile crossing his face as he felt Jim's lips brush against his cheeks, and pulled him close. "...suppose you're right," he said with slight resignation. "But I think I'll only be able to rest properly if you're by my side. At least, until I can sleep without feeling pain every time I move."

"Are you trying to blackmail me into taking the day off?" Jim asked with a smile, even as he soaped those parts of Khan he could reach when held so tightly. "Hey, let me go enough to wash you, huh?"

"Perhaps I am," Khan rumbled, smiling a bit more as he loosened his hold on Jim and let his fingers brush gently along Jim's sides. "There. Loose enough?"

Jim laughed and kissed his mouth softly. "Can't afford to lose anymore time," he said and continued to lather Khan's body with a gentle touch. "I promise to come back for lunch. And I want you to try and sleep some, even when I'm gone."

Khan arched into Jim's touch with a quiet sigh and let him finish lathering, only to frown as the water was turned off. "Yes, I'll try," he said with a bit of a sulk. "Don't want the doctor hovering over me to make sure."

"Bones doesn't really want to hover, either," Jim said. "You give him more of a headache than I do. Of course, if you allow him to treat you without complaint, I might have an easier time persuading him to give you back your abilities."

At this, Khan silenced any further attempts to protest or stall their return and met Jim's eyes. "You certainly know what to say to get me to cooperate," he grumbled, teasingly, and pulled Jim into a deeper kiss.

Jim would never get tired of sharing Khan's mouth, of holding on to the taller man and just going to work with their tongues, lips and teeth. But he didn't want to further aggravate his wounds and stepped back reluctantly. "Come on now."

Almost as reluctantly, Khan breathed a sigh and let his hands fall away as he followed Jim out. "Perhaps we can continue this when you return, if I continue to show improvement in healing."

"If you've been nice to Bones, and he clears it, we'll definitely be taking this back up," Jim promised and tugged Khan back into a hug. "Now, let's get some new clothes on you. Something comfortable."

"Yes, that would be nice," Khan murmured, tilting his head to press a kiss to Jim's neck. 

Jim loved how tactile and affectionate Khan was now that they'd become real lovers, an actual couple. He stroked through his damp hair, deliberately stimulating his scalp. He began to move backward, tugging Khan gently with him. "There's that soft pair of pajama pants I know you love so much." 

The smile was warm as it curved Khan's lips again, and he gladly followed after Jim with careful steps, trailing his fingers down along the other man's sides. "The ones you love to take off of me, you mean?"

"I don't like anything between us," Jim said and eased Khan to the biobed. "Sit down and let me fetch them for you?" He kissed his lover again, before reluctantly parting to pull on his own clothes.

"Don't take too long," he murmured, reclining back against the bed ever so slightly as he watched Jim dress.

Jim snorted and moved to Khan's side, leaning down to press the softest kiss over his healing wounds. "I promise." He fetched the pants from the nearby table and said, "Let me help you put these on."

Khan gave Jim a nod and ran his fingers through the other man's hair, stroking it and trailing his fingers along Jim's cheek as he slid into the pants as best he could, one foot after the other, and lifted his hips to help.

Jim eased on Khan's pants, one leg at a time. He gently stroked the long legs through the material and said, "There. Now, try to get a little more rest."

Breathing a sigh, Khan looked to Jim once more in contented resignation, and nodded as he lay further against the biobed, settling against the pillows. "A little more, yes." he said, trying to hide a sudden yawn against his arm.

Jim slid a hand into Khan's hair and stroked gently, before moving to kiss him. "Good. I'll be back for lunch before you know it." He stepped back and reluctantly left, refusing to look back.

Finally allowing himself to feel the tiredness that had begun to creep up on him, Khan watched Jim leave. He then cast a glance around him as he settled down, keeping an eye out for the doctor and anyone else..before he let himself drift off into a relaxed, deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~

Jim found Khan fast asleep when he returned for lunch. He considered letting his lover sleep, but figured Khan would be grumpy if he left without at least saying hello. Approaching the biobed on quiet feet, he leaned over to kiss Khan awake sweetly, murmuring, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," against his mouth.

Stirring at the soft touch of lips against his own, Khan sighed, eyes fluttering, and stared up into Jim's smiling face. He'd had a surprisingly pleasant rest, and his mood had greatly improved from that morning. "Mm....hello," he murmured. "Prince Charming, are you?"

"I try," Jim said and kissed him again, eyes shut to full enjoy the taste and feel of his Khan. "I always wanted to awaken a sleeping beauty with a kiss. And look, I finally got my wish." He nuzzled Khan's cheek and then pulled back to look him over. "How are you feeling?"

Khan opened his eyes as well to look up at Jim again, and purred softly as he raised a hand to smooth his fingers along Jim's cheek. "Rested and quite comfortable, at the moment. You really don't know what you're missing." He smiled and shifted to sit up slightly, catching one of Jim's hands in his own.

"I do, and I regret missing it," Jim assured him and pushed into the gentle hand. "Are you ready for some lunch?" he asked, tangling their fingers. He loved seeing Khan looking better, rested and healthy.

"If you're serving it, then of course," Khan said with a smile as he drew Jim in for another kiss, pressing it just a bit deeper as he tugged Jim closer still.

Jim caressed Khan's face as he was kissed and stroked his thumbs over angular cheekbones. He smiled as he parted their mouths and said, "I'm definitely serving, if you ever let me." He lightly squeezed Khan's hand and stepped back to fetch a tray full of food.

Khan purred at Jim's enthusiasm and let him go with a quiet chuckle, watching fondly. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the food that Jim had brought with him and sat up even more to give Jim room when he returned to his side.

Jim settled at Khan's side and placed the tray over his lap, before taking off the lid to show him the contents. All of Khan's favorites, which Jim had learned over their time together, including a large, frosty mug of cream soda. "I expect you to eat everything," he said with a grin.

Khan's eyes widened even more in pleased surprise, and he smiled knowingly at Jim. "Of course," he said with a laugh. "I'm starving, after all. And I can't very well turn down a soda. It's been far too long." Khan sighed, and took a sip of the cream soda with an indulgent little groan.

Jim impulsively turned and kissed Khan's neck as the man made the soft sound of pleasure over something as simple as cream soda. "That's my man," he murmured and turned to his own lunch, where he had indulged in some comfort food of his own. 

Khan's smile grew and he glanced towards Jim as he felt him pull away, ignoring his own food in favor of watching Jim eat for a moment. "I see you've put some thought into this," he teased with a laugh, thinking back to the very first time Jim had brought him a meal, and just how much he enjoyed it and his lover's company

"Food is serious business," Jim said with a decisive nod and taking a huge bite of his cheeseburger. "And we've earned a bit of leeway. Especially you." He pressed their shoulders together comfortably.

"We have, indeed, " Khan murmured, settling against Jim's side with a soft sigh. "What have you been up to while I was resting?"

"Geology is very excited because we've located a Class D moon orbiting that's mineral composition is like nothing they've seen before. We're only a few hours out to them getting to collect samples and geek out for at least a few days. The rest of us will have to content ourselves with patiently indulging them for that time." Jim nuzzled into Khan's hair. "It means I get to designate some personal time to spend however I want." 

Another soft laugh escaped Khan as he tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Jim's temple. "Is that so?" he murmured, grinning. "And how is it that you've planned to spend this new found time of yours? Not at my bedside the entire time, surely."

"Well, not if you don't want me to," Jim said with a bit of a pout. He popped a few french fries into his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at Khan. "You don't want me to?"

"I might want to rest at least once over these next few days," Khan teased with an even wider grin as he slid an arm around Jim's shoulders and held him close. "Can't quite seem to keep my hands off of you otherwise," he continued, nuzzling Jim's cheek gently and plucking one of Jim's hands away from his food to run his fingers over it. "Not that that's a bad thing, mind you. I love the way you smell and your touch." And for a moment, he wondered at those words, before deciding that the medicine was definitely playing a part and continuing on. "Your smile."

Jim turned his entire focus to Khan, watching him with half-hooded eyes. "The unshielded Khan is kinda nice," he said. "And I wasn't planning on just having marathon sex with you, though someday, when you're all augmented again, I might ask about that." He ducked his head with a sheepish grin, that nonetheless managed to be dirty. "I was thinking we were due for another relaxing evening. Uhura is going to do one of her concerts." 

Khan's eyebrow arched in curiosity and he brought that hand closer, brushing his lips against it gently. "And that does sound like a relaxing evening," he agreed with a warmer smile, as he tugged Jim closer to breathe him in. "A fine idea. But a bit of sex would be just as nice." He grinned, running his fingers through Jim's hair as he winked. "Nothing strenuous, of course, but we can get...creative."

Jim rested his forehead against Khan, smiling helplessly at him. "Yeah, yeah, we won't neglect the sex, either. But there's no reason we can't do both. However, I don't have time for sex on my lunch break. Insatiable bastard."

Khan laughed again and smoothed Jim's hair. "Can't help it if I'm impatient. Laying around in bed all day is not helping matters...especially not when the mind wanders." He sighed and pulled Jim in for another kiss, partly wishing that Jim didn't have to leave as soon as his break was over. Teasing aside, Jim's company was one of the only things that was keeping him more-or-less sane during his stay here in sickbay. "And I've already gone through the books you've left me."

"Of course you have," Jim said and nipped his lower lip. "I'll bring you one of the real books. Well, I'll have my Yeoman bring you one. Tonight, we'll see if Bones will spring you, maybe even let you return to light duty tomorrow. And we'll have some not-overly-acrobatic sex."

"I look forward to them both," Khan said and lifted Jim's hand to his lips once more to press a kiss to his palm, soft and fond, before letting it go and leaning back against his pillows. "And I do hope he will, I've done nothing but rest so far today, as per his orders."

"You've been a good patient," Jim agreed. "He hasn't complained about you once. I'll talk to Bones after we finish lunch and see if we can't arrange to have you transferred out of here before I'm done with my shift. Then I can meet you in our quarters, and I'll help you with that non-strenuous sex." He put a hand gently on his side, stroking lightly. 

A purr rumbled in Khan's chest at that promise, and he smiled up at Jim. "If only you had a shorter shift," he muttered teasingly, stealing a French fry from Jim's plate. "But, I've waited this long, a while longer won't hurt."

"I really did unleash a monster when I started getting physical with you," Jim said. "The way you want sex all the time now, I wonder how you ever survived without it."

Khan snorted and gave Jim a look from where he lay. "Yes, a wonder indeed, and it falls upon you to bear the brunt of it," he muttered as he trailed his fingers down along Jim's arm. "I didn't have you then, that's how I survived. Though, I must say...this is preferable.."

"And will it be even more enhanced when your back to your normal self?" Jim asked. "Cause I thought I was a horndog, but you're giving me a challenge." He bumped against him comfortably.

The smile returned to Khan's face, sly and teasing as he let his hand rest on Jim's thigh. "We'll just have to find that out when I'm back to 'normal.'"

"Oh great," Jim grumbled, but a grin made its way on his face. "We'll have to go into seclusion until you're sexed out, won't we?"

"Oh, don't pretend like the idea doesn't interest you, love." Khan grinned. "And perhaps we might," he said with a laugh as he caught Jim's hand in his own and began to stroke the underside of his wrist.

Jim glanced down at the place where Khan stroked his wrist and then back up into Khan's eyes. "You're right, I'm not exactly against the idea. But I'm not sure we can just sneak off for that long." He squeezed Khan's hand gently and then ducked in for a quick kiss. "Lunch now."

"Yes." Khan sighed into the kiss and turned back to his own plate of half-eaten food to pick at it and sip at his soda. "Suppose you ought to return to your shift now, yes? I don't want to keep you too long," he said, taking another bite of his lunch.

Jim nudged Khan and said, "You like to pout, too. I don't have to run off yet, unless you want me to."

Relaxing slightly, Khan met Jim's eyes and leaned forward, catching him in a soft kiss. "Then I don't want you to."

"Good. Don't want to be wanted just for the sex," Jim said. "And that's a first. Maybe a second." He felt exposed saying these things, but not alone. And that helped. 

"And that's one thing you won't have to worry about," Khan reassured quietly, hand trailing up to trace along Jim's cheek.

"Good, cause I was starting to wonder," Jim teased, but a hint of worry lurked behind his eyes. People left Jim Kirk, except for his crew. And Khan's time was brief, no matter how long three plus years felt right now, it would slip through his fingers like sand.

Khan's eyebrow rose slightly at the hint of worry behind Jim's eyes, and he brushes his knuckles softly along his cheekbone in a caress. "Were you really?" he asked, a slight frown on his face as he tried to puzzle out that worry and uncertainty.

Jim leaned in to lightly kiss Khan's frown and then said, "I'm still new at this, you know. I've never been any good at relationships." 

"I know," Khan replied, letting his fingers comb through Jim's hair as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his lover's again. "But as far as I'm concerned." He tilted his head, still catching that hint of worry still hidden behind Jim's eyes. "You're doing very well."

Jim threaded his hands gently in Khan's hair and pulled himself close to kiss Khan with a tenderness he had never shown even the other man. "I want to do right by us both," he said and caressed Khan's face with the back of his hand, tender. "My lunch is almost ready now."

In that moment, Khan heard the honesty in Jim's voice, the tenderness, and there came that warmth in his chest that had always seemed to grip him when Jim spoke like that, even several years in, and those many times before that he had tried to ignore what depth of feeling that warmth could possibly mean. But now, he didn't feel the urge to suppress it as he often did, and he smiled. "You will...I've trusted you this far," he said, giving Jim's hand a nuzzle and holding it fondly against his cheek. "I'll still be here after you've finished your shift...don't worry."

"Unless I can persuade Bones to let you go," Jim said, both slightly embarrassed and very delighted by the tone and tenor of Khan's voice and actions. "I'll do my best to get him to free you. And then spend the rest of alpha shift for once wishing I was somewhere else."

Khan's smile happily grew, and he pulled Jim in for one more kiss. "Your shift would go faster if you didn't spend it thinking of me, you know," he teased, nipping softly at Jim's lip.

"I shall try to keep myself busy, yes," Jim agreed with a smile for his lover. "So, wish me luck with Bones. And be nice to my Yeoman when she brings you some reading. You know you can be a little mean to her. Just cause she's pretty doesn't mean she's after me or that I'm going after her. In fact, she has a crush on you. So, be gentle."

Khan blinked at Jim and sighed, though his eyebrows rose. "I shall try," he promised, finally letting Jim's hand go as he settled back against his pillows and let his eyes slip closed.

Jim removed the tray with the remains of their lunch and smiled fondly at Khan, before turning to go talk to Bones. He put on his best, most convincing smile and managed to persuade him to let Khan recuperate in his quarters. He gave the doctor a huge hug and the rest of alpha shift really was enjoyable.  
~~~~~~~~

Khan awoke after a very pleasant afternoon's rest, blinking tiredly and looking around, half-wondering what time it was, to see how close Jim was to getting off-shift. He hoped that his talk with the doctor had gone well and quite looked forward to the idea of being able to rest in familiar quarters again.

Bones walked into the room and said, "I had the sensors tell me when you woke up. The infant managed to talk me into letting you go back to his quarters. You need to rest and recuperate, Mr. Singh. Don't let him talk you into doing anything strenuous. Or offer yourself. I know you both." 

Khan gave Bones a tired look, but nodded in agreement none the less; he wasn't about to argue with the man who oversaw his healing, for now. "My only focus will be on getting back on my feet, doctor," he said as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Alpha shift will be done in about an hour," Bones said. "That's enough time for me to get you over to his quarters as a surprise...if you want me to."

"Yes," Khan said with more of a smile, and a slightly mischievous one at that. "I think that would be a very nice idea."

"Thought you might," Bones said and came over to give him one last scan. "You are well enough to leave Sickbay, but I'll have to check on you for a few days. We'll schedule a couple of appointments before you go."

Khan gave a nod and let himself be looked over. "Understandable," he said, as he stretched. "Whenever you see fit is agreeable to me."

"Well, that's a damn first," Bones said with a squinted look of distrust at Khan. "I guess I'll take it. Now, for a more acceptable uniform to wear back to Jim's quarters."

Khan gave a nod and swung his legs over the side of the bed, doing his best to remain cooperative and get out of there as soon as possible.

Bones brought one of Khan's black outfits and tossed it on the bio bed next to the augment. "I'll give you a few minutes to change and then escort you to Jim's quarters." 

Quickly, Khan did so, dressing with little difficulty in exactly the time he was given, and standing at the door, waiting for the doctor to return, eager to surprise Jim.

Bones returned promptly and shook his head to find Khan already waiting for him. "You either hate being here even more than the infant or you really have it bad for him," he said. "I'm rooting for the second. Nobody should hate Sickbay more than Jim."

Khan laughed quietly and nodded. "Well, you're not far off the mark, if I'm honest," he said, admitting this little bit to the doctor as they left Sickbay on the way to Jim's quarters. "I do not hate Sickbay quite so much as Jim."

"And you hopefully care for him as much as he cares for you," Bones said, "or Spock will take you apart with his bare hands."

The smile on Khan's face turned soft for one moment. "I do, doctor," he said, voice strangely fond. "Make no mistake about that."

Bones nodded decisively and said, "Than I'm on your side, Mr. Singh. Jim deserves all the happiness he can get and you do, too."

"I am pleased you see it that way and...I agree with you," Khan said with a nod. "We do strive for happiness, and I do hope that this will be a pleasant little surprise for him. Thank you again for allowing me to recuperate in more familiar conditions."

"Just make sure you actually get some rest," Bones said with a sigh. "I know the two of you are a bit...handsy right now. It is the honeymoon phase."

"Of course," Khan replied, nodding again to the doctor as they arrived at the doors to Jim's quarters. "I will insist upon it, in fact. No matter how much I may dislike the idea."

"All right then," Bones said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Singh, well rested and mending. 1300 hours sharp. Have a nice evening and make sure the infant actually eats from the menu Spock and I drew up."

Khan gave the doctor yet another smile and a nod, as he entered Jim's quarters and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the bed, stretching out and keeping his eyes fixed with interest on the door.


	22. Plans

Jim came in about half an hour later, having been delayed a few times during his trip from the bridge. The moment he spied Khan waiting for him, everything else was forgotten, and he bounded across the room, toeing off boots inelegantly to sprawl on the bed and kiss him hello.

A soft purr escaped Khan, and he slid an arm down along Jim's spine as he pulled him closer, returning the kiss. "Mm...took you a while..." 

"The duties of a captain are never at an end," Jim said with a tired smile and allowed himself to relax into the bed beneath him. "Not even when he comes home." 

"Not even when he comes home?" Khan echoed with a quiet chuckle, as he wrapped an arm around him. "Well, then, Captain. Tell me, how was the rest of your shift?"

"Standard fare for once," Jim said, "which was almost a relief today. I want to be able to focus on you. That's a lot of responsibility right there." He stroked over Khan's right cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Khan smiled, leaning into Jim's touch. "Not as tired as I was. I did my best to rest up and let Dr. McCoy look me over to his heart's content, but I am very happy to be here again."

"Well, he let you go home, so you can't be too bad. I know he doesn't trust us not to be overly...busy," Jim said. "Or do you think we can restrain?"

Khan's eyebrows rose, fingers trailing down along Jim's spine. "Well, I can't not touch you," he murmured as he laid his forehead against Jim's with a sigh. "I can't resist, but I suppose we could try and hold back this first night, at least." He continued with some obvious reluctance.

Jim laughed and said, "I sincerely doubt that between the two of us we have enough resistance to last the night, now that you're back in my bed." He kissed his nose. "You're not allowed to scare me again."

"Am I not? Well then, I shall make a point not to...I hate to see you scared like that." Khan smiled, catching Jim's lips in a deeper kiss and scooting just that much closer to him with a very pleased sigh. "And yet, what what would you do if I did, hm? Confine me to quarters?"

"That would be a very appropriate response," Jim said seriously. "Just chain you right up to my bed and make sure you stayed forever." He nuzzled Khan's cheek and sighed. "And then you'd break the bed or the damn chains to get free."

"Yes, I'd break the bed. If you were threatened, nothing would keep me from seeing you safe," Khan said, suddenly serious as he met Jim's eyes.

Jim wrapped himself around Khan and kissed him sweetly. "I know. Tomorrow is the big day, when I talk to everyone. If all goes well, as soon as you're better, you can hopefully start getting treatments to get your skills back." 

"You do know how to bring a smile to my face," Khan said with a quiet laugh, as he kissed Jim again and hugged him close, sucking at his lower lip. "If all goes well...I am looking forward to it very much."

"What most about it?" Jim asked, laying back on the bed and tugging Khan to encourage him to join him. "What do you want to do most with your enhancements when you have them back?"

Khan let himself be pulled and settled beside Jim with a sigh, stroking his hair. "Aside from getting my family back, you mean?" His desire for revenge had long since died to embers, but his love for his crew had not died. The only thing that rivaled it now was his...fondness for the man beside him. He smiled softly down at him and pulled him into yet another kiss. "I want to lie here and just...feel. Feel the power coursing through me and savor the feeling of being completely whole again."

That answer surprised Jim and also made him feel more than a little guilty. He hated the thought that they'd ripped a piece away from Khan and left him feeling bereft. He kissed him, apology in the touch, and then dotted more kisses over his face and neck. "They'll listen. I'll make them listen." 

"You are too kind," Khan purred, tilting his head in pleasure at the kisses and urging Jim for more, even as he drew him closer. "And how will you make them listen?" he asked, smiling softly down at him.

"I can be very persuasive," Jim said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Especially for a cause I'm passionate about." His expression becomes serious, as he studies Khan's face. "You did it mostly for yourself, though."

"A bit of extra persuasion never hurt," Khan said, cupping Jim's cheek and trailing his foot carefully along Jim's calf.

Jim shivered slightly at the intimate touch and then slid a hand under Khan's shirt, letting his fingers caress just as softly up his side. "Seems like you're giving me a little extra persuasion yourself."

Khan gave a quiet chuckle and sighed, moving closer and sliding his leg between Jim's even as he, too, shivered at the other's touch. "Just a little," he said with a smile as he turned his attentions on Jim's neck, kissing softly.

Jim closed his eyes and relaxed into the tenderness Khan offered, hands still caressing his warm body. He trailed them ever-so-lightly over the place of his wound, grateful to find almost no trace left. "And what would you persuade me to do?"

Khan sighed, feeling Jim's fingers on his skin, soft and warm. "I would persuade you to sleep in a bit more tomorrow morning. " he murmured, biting softly at Jim's neck. "Though for now, I would have you let me help you relax a bit more. I've been the one in bed all day." He laughed quietly and bit at Jim's collarbone teasingly. "You've been busy. You deserve it."

"Mmm, I can let you help me relax," Jim said with a happy grin at the idea. "Anytime you want." He settled even more firmly against Khan. "What's your prescription?"

Khan wrapped an arm around Jim and held him close, stroking his side and sliding a hand beneath his shirt in return. "Close contact, of course," he said with a grin and pressed a kiss to Jim's jaw. "I haven't seen you for half of the day, after all, and...hmm, perhaps a bit of a massage to start. What do you think?"

"Just don't overdo it on your end, all right?" Jim asked. "No good will come of you hurting yourself trying to take care of me."

Still smiling fondly at Jim, Khan gave a nod and raised his head to catch Jim's lips in another loving kiss. "I promise." he said, as his fingers traced their way across the other's chest, toying absently with one nipple.

"Then-" Jim gasped at a particularly sweet pinch to one nipple "-I'm all yours." He laid back and looked up at Khan with perfect trust. "Whatever you want." 

Khan shivered at the warmth in Jim's voice, the trust, and pressed their lips together in yet another kiss, sucking gently at his lower lip. He moved that leg between Jim's again, eagerly, yet also being mindful of his own hurts.

Jim wiggled a little under Khan and huffed a breathless laugh into his mouth. "Oh, that kind of massage."

"And what's wrong with it?" Khan murmured with a chuckle, echoing Jim's earlier words as he slid a hand down to the waistband of Jim's pants for only a moment, before settling against Jim's side.

"Absolutely nothing," Jim said. "Especially the way you do it. But it means I'll get a workout before I rest."

"Yes, it does, that," Khan said with a soft laugh, trailing his fingers further up along Jim's side, tracing his chest and shoulder as he rolled onto his side and brought Jim with him.

Jim didn't refrain from wrapping himself around Khan as soon as they were facing each other. This position made him relax instantly, and he hummed a little happily. "Relaxed now." 

Khan purred and stroked Jim's hair with a grin. "Mmm...so I see," he teased, wrapping his arm firmly around Jim's middle and tugging him even closer against him with a quiet little groan.

Jim sighed and snuggled his head into Khan's neck, not really needing anything more. He wrapped both arms close around his shoulders. "Yeah, you should see. You know me."

"I do indeed," Khan smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Jim's head, lazily as he stroked his fingers along Jim's spine.

Jim hummed softly under his breath at the lazy touches and then kissed up Khan's long neck, just enjoying gentle caresses. "This is nice."

Khan's smile widened at that, and he tilted his head to the side to give Jim more room, as he in return kissed Jim's jaw. "It is, indeed," he murmured.

Jim yawned a little and shut his eyes, letting his head fall to rest besides Khan's. "Worrying is hard work. Join me for dinner tomorrow in the hydroponics lab?"

"I can't say I've got anything else planned," Khan said with a slight smirk, only then wincing as his arm gave a twinge, but trying to ignore it as his own eyes slid closed. "Anything in particular planned for that room, then? Aside from dinner, I mean."

"I'm going to tell you how my suggestion went," Jim said. "And then I'll maybe kiss you for a few hours." His voice trailed off sleepily.

"Maybe, hmm?" Khan murmured, his own voice softening almost to match Jim's as his own eyes grew heavy with sleep - though not because he was particularly tired, oh no. It must have been the strange soporific effect of Jim's own drowsy voice. "And perhaps I want to kiss you a while longer?"

"That sounds like a plan," Jim said. "So, it's a date then?" He loved the rumble of Khan's voice, especially when it was sleepy. Hell, all the time.

Khan's smile warmed, a quiet laugh escaping him, and, as though sensing Jim's thoughts, rumbled, low and warm: "Indeed...and a plan that I am quite looking forward to."

"Sleep now then," Jim said. "Get better. Think good thoughts for tomorrow." 

"Easy enough." Khan smiled as his eyes slid shut. "At the risk of sounding, as you like to say, 'mushy', I'll think of you. It got me through my stay in Sickbay."

"Please, be mushy," Jim said and pressed a kiss to the nearest piece of skin. And then began sucking at his lazily.

A soft sigh slipped past Khan's lips as he relaxed even more at Jim's ministrations, the softness of his lips, and the fondness of his touch. Even as he relaxed, he began to feel stirrings of pleasure, as well. "Mm...not getting a little too eager, are we?" he purred, opening one eye to peer at his lover with a grin.

"Nuuuh," Jim mumbled and kissed the skin again, admiring the mark with quiet pleasure. "Too tired."

Khan smiled and purred even more at the brush of Jim's lips. "I don't believe that," he said softly, eyes fluttering closed at the soft chill of air against his neck. "Not too tired to stop those kisses of yours."

"You're addicting," Jim slurred and then rested his head into the curse of Khan's throat. "My Khan."

"Yours?" Khan murmured, completely relaxed and content as he stroked his fingers through Jim's hair as he closed his eyes once more, and this time kept then shut. "Yes...yours..." he smiled. "My Jim."

Jim admitted to himself in that fuzzy moment just before sleep that he loved this man and mouthed the words silently into his neck. He drifted off into the middle of repeating it for the third time, heart and body warm.

Khan followed suit, arms wrapped around Jim and holding him as close as he was able, sighing at the soft brush of his lover's lips against his neck in that familiar pattern of silent speech, and words that set his heart racing, but only long enough for the faintest of smiles to cross the man's face, before sleep claimed him and he fell asleep with those same words forefront in his mind and just lingering on his lips.


	23. Khan Reborn

Dr. McCoy frowned as he watched Khan waking up on the biobed, just an hour after he'd finished restoring his abilities. A few days ago, Jim, the damned fool, had talked the senior staff into giving Khan back his augmented status. The discussion had been intense, but after saving Chekov and Uhura, they had finally agreed to give him a second chance. 

And so, McCoy had undone what he'd wrought on the other man, at least he thought he had. There was now just finding out if it had worked. The rapid awakening of Khan indicated he may have succeeded after all. 

"Mr. Singh," he says, "how are you feeling?"

Khan's eyes flicked to the doctor standing over him. Watching him. Power surged through Khan like pure electricity, making his limbs tingle and his body fairly hum with life. He just wanted to enjoy this first moment in peace! Or with Jim at his side, at least, but it wasn't as though he'd expected anything different from McCoy. He would check him over before allowing anyone in to see him, lest he find himself unable to keep his powers, so long denied him, in check as he once was able. "Better," he said, and there was genuine pleasure in his voice. "Much better."

McCoy handed Khan a sensor to measure his strength and said, "Please squeeze this as hard as you can. A few tests and then I'll let the infant in to see you."

Holding back a sigh, Khan sat up and did as instructed, taking the sensor in hand and giving it a squeeze, watching the number spike without much effort from him at all.

"Yeah, that's back to being terrifying," McCoy muttered and then did a few tests on reflexes. "Well, Mr. Singh, it would appear that everything has been restored to how it was before you refused to listen to Jim on the bridge of the Vengeance. Does anything feel off?"

Khan drew in a breath and let his body just..go for a moment, feeling the shift of every muscle, the beat of his heart..and found nothing at all amiss. "Nothing," he said finally, looking to McCoy with an amount of kindness behind his cool eyes. "Everything is in perfect working order. Thank you, Doctor."

"Just don't do anything to make me regret it," McCoy said with a scowl. "The damned infant is nuts about you, and it'd kill him of you did anything that hurt his crew...or ruined your chances to be a free man."

"But of course," Khan said softly, rising from the biobed. "Now, am I free to go and find him?"

"No, you're staying right here and letting me continue to monitor you," McCoy said and strolled toward the door. He gestured to someone waiting just outside.

There was a brief flurry and then Jim rushed in, while trying not to look like he was rushing. He stopped right in front of Khan and asked, "How are you? Is everything all right?"


End file.
